Bloodlust: The Making of Sir Guy of Gisborne
by Lady to the Sheriff
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you crossed a character from Prince of Thieves with a vampire? This is the story of Guy of Gisborne when he was made vampire by Eric Northman after the Sheriff ran him through. Yes. You heard me!
1. Prologue

It was yet another gloomy afternoon on Tuesday, August 30th 1194 when a troubled Sir Guy of Gisborne was riding through the outskirts of Nottingham toward the castle to see his cousin – his master – the Sheriff of Nottingham to be sure.

He shook his head as he guided his mare. He knew his cousin would be most displeased with him. He and his men were sent on a mission to get money to the Barons. Gisborne just happened to be looking around when they had stopped a moment having decided to cut through a part of the forest, just after he admonished Friar Tuck for his cursed, drunken singing! And then he saw them – the two illiterate and dyslexic fools who were members of Robin of Locksley's rabble. He raised his sword, ordered half of the men to follow him and the other half to remain behind with the wagon. Inside the wagon was a fortune in gold. The Sheriff's gold. The Sheriff was using the money to gain allegiance from the Barons to join him in the war against Locksley. In Gisborne's quest to find Locksley that afternoon in the forest, when he came back he found he would have more to answer to for the Sheriff besides losing the Sherwood Bandit yet again. When he returned to the small clearing, the only thing left was a lone helm lying on the ground as if to taunt him. His men. The wagon. The gold – missing!

Gisborne came in through the portcullis at Nottingham Castle. He shook his head. He would need to tell the Sheriff of this – but how? Would he… hang for this? No, he told himself. _Surely George would never – Ah. He might. _He swallowed. It was true. His cousin had been fueled by greed and power of late, and a blind fury over the latest shenanigans that Locksley was up to. Gisborne knew it as sure as he was seated atop his chestnut coloured mare. _He will kill me. Probably throw me in the dungeon and hang me. No… this isn't happening. I am but thirty years old! I haven't even had the opportunity to kiss Gisla yet!_ Gisla was his lady whom he had only began courting recently. He recalled a conversation with his cousin from Sunday morning just after mass.

_"Where were you last night?" The Sheriff demanded in hushed tones while they were dutifully meeting with some noblemen in the reception hall of the cathedral. "A nobleman was robbed by Hood en route to Nottingham yesterday. Bloody insect is out of control! I needed you to go after the bastard. Where were you?" He asked again._

_"Forgive me, sire. I was with... my lady." Guy explained._

_"Bah! **What** lady? The only thing you ever do is bring whorish waifs to your bed - then you never see them again!" The Sheriff rolled his eyes._

_"Aye." Guy sighed. As if the Sheriff was any different? But he couldn't express his thought. "Yes, cousin. I **used** to do that. This lady is different. She is my true heart. Guy said._

_The Sheriff's eyebrow shot north as he narrowed his eyes upon his cousin's dark, steely eyes. He began to chortle._

_"I am serious." Gisborne added, never blinking._

_"Might I know the name of this maiden who is stealing you from your duties then?" The Sheriff asked as he folded his arms._

_"She is Gisla, sire. Lady Gisla Greenley of Clun." Guy smiled._

_"Bah! Nothing good ever comes from Clun!" The Sheriff snorted. He rubbed his chin as he mused. "Hmm. Gisla. How peculiar indeed." He looked to his cousin intently. "What are the odds you would fall for a lady with a curious moniker like that?" The Sheriff grinned. "I best not be calling you 'Gis' when she is around then." A beat. "She may get confused!" The Sheriff laughed._

_"Right." Guy sighed as he rolled his eyes._

The Sheriff was too busy amusing himself to note his expression then. But when Guy walked through the threshold of the warm and blazing armoury in the sublevel of the north wing of the castle, he knew his master would be anything **but** amused by his shortcomings now. This afternoon's fiasco in Sherwood was not the first time that Locksley managed to slip through his fingers. He looked downcast as he strolled in slowly. He felt fear for the first time. Not of dying, because he knew he would for this – but of never seeing his beloved Lady Gisla. Of never kissing her. Of never holding her close to him. He knew it already – he loved her. One day he had hoped to make her his bride – despite the jokes about the alliteration in her name that the Sheriff would no doubt have plenty of fun amusing himself with!

Gisborne walked in behind the Sheriff and moved toward an iron gate that was four feet high where an assortment of new swords were assembled and leaned up against for the Sheriff's inspection. The Sheriff was facing it as Guy came toward him. He held one in his right hand and was waving it about to test the feel of it in his hand when Gisborne arrived. Guy moved in front of him and stood before him. He looked downcast then slowly up to the Sheriff.

"We were… ambushed, cousin." He said with his left hand resting on his hip.

The Sheriff moved toward him, straightened the blade, then brandished it directly in his Lieutenant's face. Guy closed his eyes in reaction to it then looked up to his cousin. The Sheriff rested the tip of the blade on top of the iron gate and leaned in uncomfortably close to Guy.

"Spanish steel. Much stronger than our native blades." He taunted with a deviant grin. Nottingham cleared his throat. "Any losses?" He asked as he put the sword back in its place.

"Some." Guy answered as the Sheriff moved away from him down the line to inspect the other swords. Guy stepped forward to rub his eyes. "The truth." He began as he kicked at the ground in frustration. "All of them!" He sighed. He moved back to the display of swords, resting his right hand upon the top of the iron gate, and waited for the wrath to begin.

The Sheriff moved slowly away from him, his back to him, moving to continue with inspection of the work of his blacksmith and swordsmiths. "And the gold?" The Sheriff inquired calmly, his eyebrow quirked.

"Taken." Guy said simply.

"Robin Hood?" The Sheriff asked calmly again, continuing with his task.

"They were woodsmen, cousin." Guy answered.

The Sheriff whirled around to face him and regarded him with his left eyebrow raised suspiciously. He sighed. "Robin Hood!" The Sheriff accurately surmised.

Indeed the man was as sharp as an arrowhead. Gisborne had no choice but to admit the truth and accept the wrath of his master. He looked up to the Sheriff knowingly. "I tried." He muttered. "I tried." He repeated once more with a sigh. He shook his head, his eyes downcast as the Sheriff came toward him. Guy caught the expression on the face of his cousin. _What? Why does he look so... forgiving?_

"Cousin, we must be strong." The Sheriff said as he went to Guy and embraced him. "We cannot allow an outlaw to make fools of us." He continued as he turned to him and placed his left arm around Guy and led him slowly away from where they stood. Guy rubbed his eyes briefly with his gauntlet covered left hand. Unbeknownst to Guy, the Sheriff was unobtrusively reaching to his right for one of the brand new swords that featured a Spanish steel blade. "And I cannot allow my Lieutenant to fail me!" The Sheriff snarled as he stood before Gisborne with a malevolent look on his face, and before Guy knew it - the Sheriff had ran him through.

The pain was hot. Seering. Guy lost his breath in an instant. The Sheriff pushed him backward and Guy fell back to the floor. Nottingham walked toward him, and stood over him grinning and continuing to taunt him. "Well at least I didn't use a spoon!" He all but laughed. He looked to his swordsmiths gathered on his left – who stood there astonished to witness the Sheriff perform the ultimate act of betrayal – murdering his cousin. Gisborne was the only family Nottingham had. "That's good steel!" The Sheriff remarked. He tossed the sword to the ground to the left of Guy's mortally wounded body and exited the chamber swiftly without looking back once.

Guy lay there feeling his life draining out of him. He began to shiver. He was very cold. So very cold. He saw so many images pass through his mind. Every happy memory – even painful ones were quickly flashing through his mind as he began to slip away. "Gisla…" He murmured softly with his eyes closed.

"Well don't just stand there!" Stephanus, the tall middle aged blacksmith spoke suddenly to the men. "We cannot let Sir Gisborne die here! We must move him!"

"Where?" One of the swordsmiths asked.

"To my chamber – at once! It's just next door. His room is too far away and we haven't much time!"

One of the taller swordsmiths who was very strong indeed went to Guy, bent down and carefully lifted him and slung him over his shoulder. Guy was too weak to protest. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to. He wished these men would just leave him alone instead of fussing over him. But he couldn't begin to say the words.

One of the Sheriff's sentry – a very tall, strapping, blond haired, blue eyed man stood in the threshold, staring at the scene. He managed to conceal the satisfied smile upon his face.

In only moments they were inside of the blacksmith's chamber. The swordsmith carried the nearly lifeless body of Sir Guy of Gisborne to the bed. Stephanus followed behind. He stopped and turned to the same blond haired sentry who followed in case he was needed. "Summon the Sheriff's physician – and don't let our master know it! Do it!" Stephanus demanded.

"Of course." The sentry said quietly and calmly, and turned to carry out the task.

Guy opened his eyes and looked up to Stephanus and the burly swordsmith who stood on either side of his deathbed looking down upon him. He struggled very hard but he managed to convey the words he was desperate to get past his lips.

"Leave me. I command you one final time in one final act as Lieutenant to the Sheriff of Nottingham. You will leave me to die alone. I must. It is my destiny." Guy stated as firmly as he could.

"Sir Guy –" Stephanus began.

"Leave me!" Guy managed to speak more forcefully this time.

The men nodded. "Godspeed, Sir Gisborne." Stephanus said quietly. Then the men took their leave.

He lay there and closed his eyes. His childhood flashed in his mind – the bits he chose to remember, his times in battle, the day he was appointed to be the Sheriff's Lieutenant, and every brief moment he had shared with his Lady Gisla. He lay supine on the bed, still dressed in his noble finery, his long brown hair laying damp on his shoulders and falling to the pillow. He was tall, almost as tall as his cousin, but broader and more muscular. The picture of health in life. An excellent horseman, swordsman, a force to be reckoned with – usually. He was very cold now and his breath began to labour. He knew his troubles would be over soon.

The tall blond haired sentry returned. The guard smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. He had returned but not with the physician. He advanced slowly toward the bed, never taking his eyes from the Lieutenant's face.

He never bothered to summon the physician. The sentry grinned. There would be no need for a medicus. He walked toward the bed and put his hand gently on Guy's left shoulder.

Guy felt it. He opened his eyes weakly.

"Don't speak." The sentry said as he removed his helm and shook out his long, golden blond hair. He looked like a Viking and stared unblinking into Gisborne's eyes.

Guy was drawn in like a magnet to his voice and the weight of his stare. As if… under the influence of a powerful spell. He wondered if the witch was in the room?

"You have only moments, friend. You better listen to me. You have two choices. You can die –"

Guy shook his head. "Leave me." He muttered weakly. "I **am** dying." He choked breathlessly.

The sentry sat on the bed beside him, unfazed. "Or… you can have eternal life." The sentry said as he continued to pierce into Guy's eyes with his.

Guy looked at him strangely. He was sure he was delusional. _Is this man an angel? For... **me**?_

"I can make you more formidable and fearsome than **any** man in England. One of only few in the world, friend. Take it, Gisborne." A beat. "Choose life." The curious man said in a soothing, intoxicating voice that lured the dying swordsman into his spell.

Guy looked at him in awe but didn't speak. He managed to nod briefly. What did it matter? He was going to die anyway. The man smiled and then suddenly his incisors shot out from his gums like the fangs of a beast. He opened his mouth and leaned down. Guy's jaw flew agape in horror as the Sheriff's sentry – a one hundred and seventeen year old vampire by the name of Eric who had come to England from Scandinavia – took a bite out of the left side of Gisborne's neck.

There was horrible, sharp, indescribable – white hot pain. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked to the ceiling with his jaw agape, far too weak to fight.

The blond guard looked at him, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. "It'll feel better soon, Gisborne. Trust me. This is your **only **chance." The vampire said as he moved to Gisborne's neck, draining him, proceeding to turn the Sheriff's former number one henchman – into a vampire like him.

And Gisborne had no idea what was happening to him.

Guy tried to resist and fight as much as he could summon his will. The vampire looked down upon him, a satisfied grin on his face as the blood of Sir Guy of Gisborne dripped down from his perfect chin.

"Man up, my soon to be vampire offspring! Soon to be newborn of the vampire race! You shall rather enjoy this. As it is for me, friend - you shall answer to **no** man after this!" Eric Northman snarled with a grin as he continued with his task.

**A/N: Don't ask me how I came up with this idea. I still don't know to be honest. But I do believe this will work. Eric Northman was made a vampire in 1077. He did end up in England eventually, we just don't know when - when he turned his other offspring, Pam in the nineteenth century. So... I decided to have everyone's favourite vampire from True Blood drop in on Nottingham during his centuries of travels. Why not? What will Gisborne do with his new found power? Use it to taunt the Sheriff? Or perhaps.... use it to assist the Sheriff in his attempts to nail Locksley? Or...will he use it to usurp his cousin's power? Well stay tuned, kids - the party is just beginning. There will be plenty of appearances by the rest of the players in the legend in Robin Hood. All of them to be sure. And there will be plenty of Vampire Eric Northman. You can count on that! Thank you for reading. I do hope the readers, and fans of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and the brilliant series True Blood will enjoy this ditty. Since Vampirism is the new part of pulp culture, and people still have a fascination with the legend of Robin Hood, I plan to have fun with this. The characters as portrayed here - except for Stephanus the blacksmith, are not mine. The characters from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves belong to Pen Densham and John Watson who wrote the screenplay. Eric Northman belongs to Charlaine Harris who wrote the Sookie Stackhouse novels which the series is based on. Thanks for reading. ~Donna~**


	2. Chapter 1

Guy awoke near moonrise that night. He opened his eyes, unsure of his surroundings. He remembered the Sheriff and the look on his face when the sword entered into his gut all the way through. After that… he remembered nothing…yet. He looked over to the window. The silver moonlight was streaming through and lighting the face of the mysterious blond, blue eyed stranger who sat there in a chair. His elbow was resting on the arm of the chair, his chin poised upon his hand as he regarded Gisborne thoughtfully. A torch burned, ensconced on the wall behind him. A birdcage hung suspended from the ceiling, three feet behind and the to left of the stranger. A dove cooed inside of it, resting upon his perch.

Gisborne began to sit up. _I'm dead. What is this place? I shouldn't even be! I must be dead!_

"Who are you?" Guy asked as he sat up. He felt more fit than he had ever felt in his life. Like… if he wished to travel north to the land occupied by the Celts in York County – he could get there in no time – without his horse!

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, _**Sir**_ Gisborne." The man said, emphasizing Guy's title facetiously as he stood and slowly advanced toward the bed. He tried not to laugh. Gisborne would have no title now. Not to _**this**_ vampire! "I am your… maker." The stranger said matter of factly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He stopped when he was halfway to the bed. He was prepared for what might happen next.

"You're mad!" Guy snapped as he shot up from the bed. He surprised himself when he found that only the power of his own free will had caused him to fly as fast as lightening to the curious, blond haired man who held him captive. He was before him in less than a second. Guy's jaw flew agape as he suddenly stood before him – wondering how the hell he just got there? He looked up to the very tall man with fear in his eyes. _Why, he must be at least six feet five inches in height!_ Guy swallowed.

"It's fantastic, isn't it friend? Don't you just feel so much better than you _**ever**_ knew in life?" Eric grinned.

"I _**am**_ dead." Guy sighed, shaking his head.

"No, friend." Eric countered as he slapped Guy on his back. "You are very much alive – for a dead man, that is."

"What? Let me out of here!" Guy demanded as he pushed Eric.

Eric flew in midair – quick as a flash, his back thudded against the wall. He looked at Guy with fury in his piercing blue eyes and shot fast as lightening across the room to his offspring. He grabbed Gisborne by the collar and lifted him with one hand right off the ground, holding him effortlessly high in the air.

Gisborne was visibly astonished as he looked down to the stranger.

"You stick with me, Gisborne. At least for now. You've a few things to learn about being a vampire before you leave here half cocked and attempt to survive on your own!" He seethed.

"Vampire? What the hell are you talking about? You speak of myth. Children's games!" Guy shook his head, but he knew that there were few explanations for his new found, super strength, and that of the man who held him using only his right hand, high in midair – continuing to stare unblinking into the swordsman's eyes.

"You're a vampire, Gisborne." The stranger said with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"No!" Guy shouted.

Eric shook his head. "Newborns! I have no bloody patience for them!" He spat as he dropped Gisborne, and the newborn vampire fell to the ground. Yet strangely, Guy felt no pain.

Eric stood over him. "Sit." He motioned to one of the chairs by the window.

"No." Gisborne said, shaking his head vehemently.

"You will sit!" Eric shrieked as his fangs appeared.

Guy looked at him, incredulous, then went to one of the chairs. He stared at the man. Eric walked toward him slowly.

"You have some things to learn, Gisborne. You must pay attention or you may come to harm." Eric began.

"Whatever." Guy remarked absently, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"The first thing you need to know is you only venture out at night." Eric said with his eyebrow quirked.

"What did you do?" Guy demanded, shaking his head. "Why? Why did you do this to me? You should have let me die!" He shrieked in horror.

"Well, I could have attempted to heal you, but I am a relative newborn myself. Alas, the damage to you from your mortal wound was too great – even for me to heal. Besides, I was… hungry." Eric grinned.

Guy shook his head. He couldn't believe this. Either he had dreamt this entire bizarre scenario in a horrible nightmare – or he really was dead and this man was the devil himself!

"I know. Trust me. I know. I too was dying when I was turned. I never had the chance to see my children – what was left of them after that." Eric said. "It is a shock to accustom oneself to."

"I am.. a vampire?" Guy asked.

"Yes." Northman said, still staring into Guy's eyes.

"What then? What do I need to learn?" Guy asked resignedly with a sigh.

"You venture out in sunlight – you will perish in a consuming flame in moments. You can only be killed by a wooden stake, silver, or sunlight. You can eat human food – but it will _**never**_ sustain you. You need blood. Plenty of it – in good supply." Eric explained.

Guy laughed. "Right. Such an easy commodity to come by!" He spat.

"I've managed quite nicely, friend. Who do you think controls the rat population – in more ways than one – in your cousin's dungeon? Who do you think licks the scaffold clean while ye are all asleep at night, right after a prisoner has had his head cut from his body in the Village Square?" Eric grinned knowingly as he quirked his eyebrow and folded his arms, still staring into Guy's eyes.

"No." Guy said.

"It can be done, friend. I've survived for a hundred and seventeen years. You shall too."

Guy shook his head, still shocked at what he was hearing. "How old were… you."

"In mortal years? A year older than you are now." Eric stated.

"How do you know my age?" Guy demanded.

"It's my job, Gisborne. I've been… doing my homework."

"I need to see my cousin." Guy announced. "I'm going to kill him. And I definitely need to see my intended bride too." He added.

"No." Eric said as he put his hand on Guy's arm.

"I can eat him, can't I?" Guy asked him, referring to his cousin.

Eric chuckled. "Well you could feed from him, yes. But controlling bloodlust in a newborn as new as you would be next to impossible. You wouldn't know when to stop your feed – and then you'd be in danger of making him immortal too." Eric explained.

"I can do this. Let me see him."

"He must think you're dead." Eric said firmly.

"He's been the bane of my existence for years. It is time for payback, mate!" Guy spat.

Eric studied him a moment and made a face as he mused. "Hmm. Maybe we could work this in? Though it does kind of go against the rules."

Guy smiled.

"I must come with you." Eric announced.

"No. I must go alone –"

"No! I will be there. I can wait nearby while you… visit with him. It is my duty to watch over you during your transition. I am your maker, Gisborne. We are bonded for all of eternity."

"Then… might I know your name, my _**omnipotent**_ one?" Gisborne asked sarcastically with his eyebrow quirked.

"I am Eric Northman. In life I was a warrior and a rebel. We might have been friends – if you were around just over a century ago." He winked.

"So what now – I'm stuck with you?"

"In a manner of speaking… yes. In time you shall hear from me only occasionally – of course that could be a couple of hundred years from now but – "

"Great! Just bloody lovely!" Guy spat.

"Relax, Gisborne. It's not that bad." Eric rolled his eyes.

"When might I see my lady?" Guy asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"In a word? Never."

"No!" Guy shouted.

"She must never know." Eric said sharply.

"She has to. I must get to her! She is my lady, you bloodsucking freak!" Guy shrieked. He felt a curious thing happen in his gums. He felt his new fangs appear. His hand flew to his mouth to cover it suddenly as his eyes widened in horror.

Eric grinned. "See what I mean? You must control that, friend. I will teach you how."

Gisborne felt his eyes water at the thought of never seeing his beautiful Gisla again. He rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he looked to his hand and his eyes widened again. There was blood on his fingertips. He shook his head and touched the corner of his eye, then looked to his fingertip again. There was fresh blood on his finger – from his eye! He looked to Eric shaking his head, speechless.

"We're only just scratching the surface of all of the changes you're facing, mate. Now – are you going to shut up and pay attention to me or not?" Eric demanded.

Guy nodded and Eric Northman began to go over some of the finer points – the most important things Guy would need to know in order to survive for now. At the end of it, Guy asked him something that he'd been wondering about since Eric mentioned staying out of sunlight.

"How did you… come to be with me? I was mortally injured late in the after –"

"Aye. Near dusk. If you recall, the sublevel of the castle has no windows. At least most of it doesn't. The small one in the blacksmith's chamber was covered by a heavy black velvet drape." Eric explained. "I can only sleep so long in my coffin. I get bored." He added.

Guy shook his head. "But – when did you bring me here? Where am I?"

"My manor. I brought you here not long ago – after the sun went down."

"But – the blacksmith? How did you explain to him… I was not dead when he came back to his room?" Guy asked.

"I tried this new trick I learned. We have the power of seducing humans in a kind of spell to bend them to our will. It comes in quite handy." A beat. "You'll love it." Eric grinned. "We call it… glamouring."

"What?"

"I'll show you later, it's far too soon to teach you now. First I need to show you how to control bloodlust." Eric said.

"And then we visit my cousin." Guy seethed.

"Soon. We must feed you first." Eric said with a knowing grin. He walked over to the birdcage, opened it and grabbed the dove that was inside of it. His fangs appeared and he bit the head of the bird off the avians' body then proceeded to pass the headless bird to Gisborne. "Drink." He commanded.

Gisborne took it and drank the blood, draining it completely from the lifeless body of the dove. It was sweet with a slight bitter aftertaste to it, but he began to feel satisfied.

"It's not the best but wait until you taste a virgin's blood – or that of a baby!" He grinned.

"I shall never –"

"Oh, you will." Eric cut him off sharply. "Trust me… you _**will**_."

* * *

Lady Gisla Greenley was lying upon her bead holding her pillow to her, crying. Just at nightfall she had a visitor. Her mother called her down to the sitting room. She had been in her room quietly reading before bed at the time. She was startled when she saw who was waiting there to speak with her. She expected it to be Guy. Instead it was the Sheriff of Nottingham. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she recalled the interruption to her evening that would alter her course completely.

_She swallowed as she came toward him. He feigned a courteous smile as he stood there to deliver the news._

"_Milord Sheriff. What brings you here to see me?" Lady Gisla asked. Her gray eyes stared up into his._

_The Sheriff tugged at his collar and swallowed. He understood immediately why his cousin was smitten with her. She was… devastatingly beautiful. She was medium height, slender yet voluptuous in perfect proportion. She had cascading dark, shiny hair, and stunning gray eyes framed by long black lashes. She had a dainty nose, perfect, full sweetheart shaped lips, and the most radiant complexion he had ever seen._

"_I understand that you are my cousin's lady – am I correct?" The Sheriff asked as his eyebrow shot north and his eyes narrowed._

"_Indeed. I am Lady Gisla." She smiled._

"_I am truly sorry, milady. I have some unsettling news to tell you." He began, shaking his head in mocked sorrow._

"_What is it?" Gisla asked feeling trepidation for her beau come over her suddenly._

"_My cousin, Sir Guy of Gisborne – is dead." He said simply._

"_No!" Gisla shrieked as the colour drained from her face. "No! Not my Guy!" She shouted as the tears streamed down her face. She felt dizzy just then._

"_I'm very sorry, milady."_

"_How? How did he die?" She demanded. "He is young and strong!"_

"_You mean… was." He cleared his throat. "It was a rather unfortunate accident in my armoury." The Sheriff said. "He never knew what hit him." He added, stifling a grin._

"_Mother!" Gisla gasped as she turned to her mother._

_The woman came to her and put a comforting arm around her._

"_Oh, mother!" Gisla cried as she threw her arms around her mother, forgetting herself, and began to sob._

"_There, there, child." Her mother soothed as she stroked her daughter's soft shiny locks. "Why don't you go up to your room and I shall bring you some tea, daughter?" Her mother offered._

_Gisla smiled at her mother weakly and nodded, then turned once more to the Sheriff. Her expression changed to that of anger suddenly._

"_Lies! I just saw him this morning! Lies!" She shrieked._

"_I know, milady. It is very difficult to comprehend. I still cannot believe it myself." Nottingham said shaking his head._

"_Take me to him. Please! I must say goodbye. I… loved him!" Gisla cried._

"_Sure. Come to the castle on the morrow. I will take you to where he rests." The Sheriff lied. He had no idea who had stolen the body of his cousin but he was going to get to the bottom of it! He was sure Locksley had something to do with it!_

_Lady Gisla nodded weakly then slowly turned and left to go to her room. She wished to stay there forever. It couldn't be true!_

And now she held onto her pillow, holding it fast – wishing for it to be Guy. She knew her man was an enemy to most of the villagers, but he was a Prince to her. She believed she could change him. He made her feel like a Queen and like she was the only maiden in the shire. She knew it was wrong to – but she had loved him.

"Oh, my love. My Guy! I so wanted you to ask me to marry you. Oh, Guy!" She cried into her pillow. "I never even got to kiss you!" She muttered, as if he were there. As if he could hear her. She hoped somehow his ghost were there listening to her, and would somehow give her the strength to endure this.

* * *

It was near the witching hour very early on Wednesday morning when Guy and his maker Eric were strolling the halls of the second level in the north wing of Nottingham Castle. Both men wore long dark capes with their hoods up to conceal them somewhat, even though they noted some of the guards appeared to be falling asleep at their posts.

"There will be a sentry posted at his door as you know." Guy said suddenly.

"Yes." Eric nodded.

"Are there… many of you?" Guy asked.

"You mean… _**us**_." Eric corrected him.

Guy nodded.

"Traditionally, no, but our numbers are growing." Eric grinned.

"I see." Guy remarked, still shocked he was even having this conversation. "What do we do about the guard then – eat him?" Guy asked.

Eric chuckled. "Hungry so soon, Gisborne? If you are, that will have to be a shame."

"But, how –"

"You just watch me and be quiet. Watch and learn, Gisborne. Though it's too soon yet for you to try this."

Gisborne looked at him with his eyebrow quirked, wondering what he was up to. Eric moved his hood from his head and motioned for Gisborne to do the same. Guy followed his lead.

They reached the heavy oak door of the Sheriff's chambers. The sentry's jaw flew agape when he saw the Sheriff's Lieutenant.

"Sir Guy? But… ye are… dead!" He exclaimed in horror.

Eric placed his hands on the man's shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes. "There is a matter you must see to downstairs. The Sheriff's Captain of the Black Knights requests your presence." He said slowly, evenly, staring unblinking into the guard's dark eyes.

"Now?" The sentry asked, though he was drawn to the man before him.

"Yes. Now. You shall leave. I shall man the post here now." Eric said in a calm, soothing voice.

"Who is he?" The sentry asked, nodding to Guy.

Guy looked at him, incredulous.

"A new knight I've been assigned to train. You understand?" Eric added.

"Aye." The guard said.

"Go." Eric commanded.

The guard nodded and dutifully went on his way.

"What the hell?" Guy muttered in complete astonishment.

"I glamoured him. See how much fun it can be?" Eric grinned. "You're not ready for that, but it is good for you see how it's done."

"Right." Guy said.

"Now, before you go in there, you must know one thing. I am going to tell you something. You must obey my order. You must promise me now, or you will not be permitted to enter." Eric stated firmly.

"Get out of my way!" Guy seethed as his fangs appeared.

"Go ahead. Take me on, Gisborne. I am a much stronger vampire than you are. You shall never win." Eric grinned malevolently.

Gisborne sighed. How could he argue with a being who was one hundred and seventeen years old? "Fine." He muttered.

"Swear it!" Eric exclaimed, unmoving.

"What?"

"You must swear to me you shall obey me on this – before I even tell you. If you don't – we leave now."

"Alright. I swear to obey. Now – what is it I am choosing to obey?" Guy asked.

"That you will _**not**_ kill the Sheriff." Eric said simply.

"What? He murdered me! I was his own blood! How dare you lead me to believe –"

"I didn't say anything to you about indulging this fantasy of yours, Gisborne. You must listen to me. Tell him anything you want, but do not _**dare**_ to bite into his flesh." Eric said firmly.

"Am I saying goodbye?" Guy snorted.

"That is up to you. It would be preferable if you did." Eric said as he continued to stare into Guy's eyes.

"Wait here." Guy nodded.

"I am not waiting long, Gisborne. I will be in there in no time to make sure you obey." Eric said with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Gisborne shook his head and proceeded inside the chambers.

He walked through the den and toward the doors to the Sheriff's bedchamber. He opened the double oak doors and as he did he hoped the Sheriff was alone. He didn't relish the thought of seeing the Sheriff laying in his bed with one of his many courtesans. There could be no witness to this, although his maker might be able to fix that problem. He was glad when the doors opened to see that the only person in the chamber was his cousin. He moved slowly toward the bed and stood before it, folding his arms.

"Cousin." Guy said.

The Sheriff murmured in his sleep and moved his head toward the sound of the voice to his left.

Guy reached down and tapped his shoulder. The Sheriff's eyes flew open and he looked up. He sat up and gasped.

"Cou… cousin? The Sheriff stammered hoarsely.

"Indeed!" Guy snarled as he leaned down, resting both palms on either side of the Sheriff and closing him in.

"You're dead!" The Sheriff shouted.

"Yes." A beat. "Because of you, my _**loving**_ family!" Guy roared.

"What do you want? Get out of my cursed nightmare!" Nottingham shrieked.

"Ha! This is _**no**_ nightmare, cousin. Trust me. I've been wishing for _**that**_ since _**you**_ killed me!" He shouted.

The Sheriff stared at him speechless. Guy shook his head and wandered over to the fireplace located on the opposite wall at the foot of the Sheriff's bed. The Sheriff threw on his quilted, black silk robe that he grabbed from the foot of the bed, arose and stood beside the bed staring, unbelieving at what he was seeing. _Bah! I should have known the bastard would haunt me!_

"Get the hell out of my room, you inferior excuse for a Lieutenant!" The Sheriff shouted in fear – for the first time in his life.

Guy turned around and Nottingham's jaw flew agape when Guy suddenly flew across the room to where the Sheriff stood in a split second. He grabbed the Sheriff by the lapel of his robe, lifted him high in the air as he had learned from his maker earlier, grinned wickedly – and then his fangs appeared. He threw his head back and laughed as he held his cousin, the Sheriff of Nottingham – high in the air with one hand.

"What in the devil?" The Sheriff exclaimed in horror.

"How do you like me now… _**cousin**_?" Gisborne snarled with a malevolent grin, his fangs gleaming by the light of the scant candlelight and the moonlight that streamed in through the window.

He was going to enjoy this vampire existence if it killed him – starting with terrorizing the hell out of his former employer! His loving cousin to be sure!


	3. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you want with me?" The Sheriff asked slowly, evenly, as he looked down to his cousin who was supposed to be dead.

Gisborne grinned and looked up to his former master, his backstabbing cousin. He wanted more than anything to sink his teeth into the Sheriff's pulsating neck. He thought better of it, deciding a black hearted man like he might not be the flavour he was looking for just now – not without something sweet to go with it.

"Bah! Humans! I have no sodding patience for them!" Gisborne seethed as he cast a knowing glance to his cousin. His fangs retracted and his palm opened – and the Sheriff dropped a good four feet or more landing on his backside on the marble floor.

The Sheriff looked up at him, shaking his head, his jaw clenched in anger. He hissed through his teeth in a mixture of fury and fear. He was unable to tell at this point which he felt most. He stood up and quickly went to the mirror that hung on the wall above a table to the left of his bed. He studied himself curiously for a moment as he looked upon his reflection, and began to pat his face as he leaned in close to see if he was real. Was any of this real?

Gisborne appeared in the reflection. He suddenly flew up behind the Sheriff and leaned down to cause the Sheriff due discomfiture.

"You are _**not**_ dreaming, cousin." Guy snarled.

The Sheriff's eyes widened as he watched his cousin's actions in the mirror. Gisborne was so close to his ear he could have touched it with his lips when he spoke just now to the Sheriff. Nottingham swallowed. And then a grin formed. The Sheriff whirled around to face him.

"Bollocks!" The Sheriff exclaimed. "You are _**not**_ real! This is indeed a nightmare, cousin, so kindly let me get back to bed then and, well – have a nice afterlife." The Sheriff grinned impishly as he tried to move past him toward his comfortable bed.

Gisborne put a hand on his shoulder and stared into Nottingham's eyes, unblinking.

The Sheriff felt like his cousin was… attempting to read his mind! He swallowed.

"You are not dreaming." Guy said.

"I am! You know I was prone to sleepwalking when we were lads, Gis!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

Guy rolled his eyes and sighed. He folded his arms and stood unmoving before the Sheriff.

"I _**know**_ I am dreaming now, cousin!" The Sheriff grinned as he came at Guy with an outstretched pointed finger and began tapping at his chest. "You're not real! Ha! No breath escaped your lips when you spoke to me so close to my ear, cousin. You're dead. You're a ghost! A vision conjured in my head!" The Sheriff taunted him. "You cannot hurt me!" He laughed merrily.

Guy shook his head and hissed. He narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the Sheriff by the two edges of his lapels again and pulled him to him in a flash. "Wanna bet?" He snarled as his fangs appeared again. He leaned down close to the Sheriff's neck. He was hungry. He could wait no more.

"No!" Nottingham screamed.

"Save it… _**George**_." He said facetiously as his incisors just touched the flesh of the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Let him go!" Eric's voice suddenly pierced through the air.

"Let me just feed from him. Leave him to die afterward." Guy suggested as he turned his head back to his maker briefly.

Nottingham looked to the both of them, incredulous.

"No. You're not ready for that, Gisborne. Retract your fangs now and release him." Eric said smoothly and evenly.

"Eric, I –"

"Do it!" Eric barked.

Guy sighed and shook his head. He willed his fangs to retract and released the Sheriff from his gasp.

"Cursed newborns! Can't leave them alone a minute!" Eric spat.

The Sheriff shook his head. "I demand one of you… dead people… tell me what the hell is going on!" The Sheriff roared. He looked to the doorway. "Guard!" He bellowed.

Gisborne patted the Sheriff's cheek. "We uh… took care of him." He grinned.

"Bah! You mean _**I**_ did!" Eric huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"How? What the?" The Sheriff exclaimed. He looked to Guy and narrowed his eyes. "What in the devil happened to you down in hell, Gis? Is this what I must look forward to?" He asked with his eyebrow quirked curiously.

"Bah! I never got the chance to find out!" Gisborne spat.

"But… you're dead? Are you not? What in the bloody hell are –"

"He didn't die." Eric said simply.

"But… he is not breathing!" The Sheriff exclaimed in horror.

"I know. Isn't it great? Breathing is just… such a waste of energy." Eric smiled.

The Sheriff shook his head as he regarded the two of them strangely.

"Oh, he would have died – because of you, but I… fixed him." Eric grinned.

"Ha! I'll say! Ye turned him into a beast! What – is he a hellhound then?" The Sheriff chortled.

"I wouldn't be so quick with your insults around citizens like _**us**_, friend." Eric warned.

"I am _**not**_ your friend. I am your Sheriff!" The Sheriff bellowed. How dare this stranger pretend to be familiar with him and not address him formally!

Northman stood a moment staring into the amber hazel eyes of the human, and then he spoke.

"You see… that's where you're wrong." Eric said as he came slowly toward the Sheriff never taking his eyes from him. "To me… you are nobody. All of your gold, all of your weapons, your army of knights – they mean nothing. To me – you are nothing more than a dispensable human and a food source. Damn near the lowest species in the food chain, friend, so I'd shut the hell up and listen close if I were you." Eric said evenly with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Nottingham swallowed.

Gisborne tried not to laugh. He would have if he could predict the reaction from his maker.

Northman turned to Guy. "Say your piece and let's get out of here, friend. I shall glamour him so that hopefully he'll remember nothing. I've only recently learned the technique so I can't promise it will work. We must go." Eric said sternly, then looked upon him momentarily with disgust and shook his head. "You and your cursed newborn ways!" He spat.

The Sheriff listened intently and it was if the tall man was speaking a language he did not understand. _Glamour?… Newborn?… What!_

"We could use him." Guy said.

"How? I highly doubt it. You'd be best to let me do the thinking now, Gisborne. You're barely a day old!" Eric huffed.

"He can get us blood. He's good at killing people!" Gisborne exclaimed.

The Sheriff smiled proudly and looked downcast.

Eric rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "Hmm. Not bad, Gisborne. You might be onto something. Might be the only explanation I'll be able to offer to _**our**_ Sheriff for letting this human know what we are and how we operate without killing him or glamouring him." Eric smiled.

Gisborne looked at Eric curiously.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes and frowned. This was suddenly not sounding as good to him as option one.

"What exactly _**are**_ you dead people?" The Sheriff asked again. "I'll help you if you tell me what the hell I'm dealing with!" He knew he had no choice but to agree. It seemed death was good to his cousin. It gave him super human powers!

"You cannot tell for yourself?" Eric asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"You're not man. And you're not beast – or are you?" The Sheriff mused as he narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Neither of you are alive, yet you don't appear dead either! So what the hell are you people?" He demanded.

"We're vampires." Eric smiled.

"No!" The Sheriff exclaimed, shaking his head.

Eric looked to Guy knowingly. "Shall we?" He asked. Guy grinned. The two men looked to the Sheriff and their fangs appeared simultaneously and gleamed in the scant glow of the candlelight, and the moonlight that bathed the room.

The Sheriff shook his head and swallowed. "Fine. I still think I'm dreaming but, help me get Locksley – I will get you blood." The Sheriff said with a deviant grin. The vampires retracted their fangs.

Gisborne looked to his maker. Northman nodded.

"Fine." Gisborne agreed.

"I want his men too." The Sheriff added.

"Don't push it." Northman hissed.

"Where do I find you?" The Sheriff asked.

"You don't." Eric said. "We'll find you. Whether you're here or there, or anywhere at all, it makes no difference." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"We can always smell humans." Gisborne snarled.

"He's learning." Eric grinned to the Sheriff as he nodded toward Guy.

Eric and Guy walked together to the doorway. Once he was there Guy turned back to look upon the Sheriff who stood there still astonished over the entire meeting.

"Oh, uh… nice touch. The embrace at the end yesterday." Gisborne snarled. "You know – the Judas hug?" He said with his eyebrow quirked. "Nice." He sneered.

Nottingham swallowed dryly.

"I'll be… remembering that." Gisborne winked. He turned to his maker and the two exited so fast and in such a blur that the Sheriff was certain he indeed had dreamed it! He went to his den and poured a generous libation of a special edition brandy some monks of the Benedictine order had given him as a gift, to calm him.

* * *

"Where to now?" Gisborne asked his maker when they were leaving the castle grounds.

"You're going to meet your Sheriff." Eric said simply.

"Thought I just did." Guy said.

"Ha! In life he was. You have a new Sheriff now. The country is divided much the same like counties or shires in the vampire race." Eric explained.

"Oh. Where is his castle?" Guy asked.

"Fool! He doesn't operate in a damn castle. Not to us!"

"How do we find him then?" Guy persisted.

"You'll see." Eric said.

"And who is our Sheriff?" Guy asked, rolling his eyes.

"He is Benedictus Draconis. Once you're familiar with him he will let you call him 'Ben' – in about a hundred years." Eric grinned.

"Is he old like you as well?" Guy asked.

"Do I look old to you, friend? Hmm. Do you think it's my hair?" Northman grinned as he threaded the fingers of his right hand through his golden locks.

"How come you're not Sheriff then?" Gisborne challenged.

"I'm not much older than you in the vampire world, Gisborne. We may as well be the same age apart as we would've have been in life." Eric explained.

"I see." Gisborne said. The truth was – he didn't see.

"Ben has been around a long time. Almost as long as –" He stopped himself.

"Your maker?" Guy guessed.

Eric looked away and didn't answer.

"Do you see him as much as you do me?" Guy probed.

Eric whirled around and grabbed Gisborne by his doublet in a flash and lifted him in the air. "We do _**not**_ speak of my maker! Is that clear?" He said slowly and evenly.

"Yes." Guy swallowed.

Eric stared into his eyes a few moments, breathing hard through his clenched jaw. Then he put him down and they began walking again.

After some time had passed Guy decided to mention the topic that had been troubling him.

"I must see my lady." Guy said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"No." Eric said.

"Don't tell me you haven't had ladies to entertain you for the last century!" Guy huffed.

"I've managed just fine – but not with human women." Eric said with an eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"I can't be the only one who wants a particular human variety!" Guy exclaimed in frustration. "She would accept me. I know it!"

Eric stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Guy. "Listen, friend – it is bad enough your cousin knows of your existence. The more humans know that you are a vampire, the better your chances of coming chest to tip with the end of a sharpened wooden stake. Got it?" Northman said sharply.

"Yes." Guy nodded, but he didn't care about the rules. He met death once before. He didn't fear it. It would be worth it to see his Lady Gisla again. He decided then he would find a way. He must! But… how to get rid of his maker to be granted the time to do it?

Not too long after this they were into a part of Sherwood Forest that most people – including Locksley and his rabble – never ventured to. They were coming close to a point in it called 'Dead Man's Curve'. The path curved sharply to the left directly above a steep ravine. The journey from the castle to the forest on foot should have taken a day. In fact it seemed like only moments to Guy of Gisborne.

"Curious place for Sheriff Draconis' headquarters if it's in this forest. Unless… we are here to find Hood?" Gisborne asked Northman.

"We're not going after your former favourite outlaw until your cousin delivers – and that is _**if**_ Sheriff Draconis permits this little agreement in the first place." Eric stated firmly. He sighed. "His place is in here. Not far up ahead in a cave. It is a perfect site for vampires to meet, friend. We are a secret society. True we are far more powerful than humans – but it's better if they don't know it, unless we are devouring them, of course." Eric explained with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Gisborne couldn't imagine why it was necessary they meet with this curious vampire Sheriff in the first place, but he nodded to Northman notwithstanding and they continued on their way.

* * *

The Sheriff was alone in his den. He was troubled. He could not fall back to sleep. He set his goblet of brandy down on the table in front of where he sat, arose and went straight to the oak door that led down to Mortianna's apothecary.

Once he got to the bottom of the circular stone steps he opened the creaking door and called to his counsel – the Witch and Druidess, Mortianna.

"My child! What brings thee here at his most ungodly hour of the night?" She asked as she strolled toward him. She narrowed her eyes, even though she was only sighted in one – her left. The Sheriff appeared rather pallid of complexion. "Are you well, milord? Why, you appear as if ye have seen a ghost!" She remarked with concern.

"Yes. In a manner of speaking." The Sheriff replied evasively. He cleared his throat. "What can you tell me about… vampires?" He asked her as if it were an ordinary question.

She furrowed her brow and regarded him curiously. "Have ye been indulging in spirits before sleep again, milord? I told you it would disturb your dreams. You've had a nightmare I take it?" She surmised.

"No. It was not a dream, madam. I was as awake as I am now." The Sheriff said as his eyebrow shot north knowingly.

"Do I know them?" Mortianna asked pointedly. She had an idea whom her master inferred. She had seen the vision in her crystal ball when the Sheriff consulted her about a matter concerning Robin Hood when the Sheriff came to her in April. Gisborne's death was revealed to her, and she saw whose hand would issue it!

"No. Not at all." Nottingham lied. He was a master at deceit and never took his eyes from her seeing brown one.

"Legend has it they've been around for centuries. It is unclear whether they in fact exist or not." Mortianna began. She nodded toward the small oak table in the apothecary and turned to lead the way.

The Sheriff followed and moments later took a seat. Mortianna went to the back where her implements were kept. She returned with two steaming cups of batwing tea taken from a small cauldron brewing over her fire in the center of the room at the back. Surrounding it were shelves and tables holding all of her supplies. She placed the stoneware cups upon the table where a candle was burning in the center, and sat across from him.

"It is thought that they live off of the life force of living beings. Blood. They are never seen during daylight hours." The witch began. "They have immeasurable power and strength, but they can be killed." Mortianna explained. She paused to take a sip of the tea before she continued.

The Sheriff shook his head and sighed. "I sense a 'but' coming next." He accurately surmised.

"I believe if you saw one – or think you saw one, that you saw something else. I'm almost certain you saw a revenant." She stated, matter of factly, as if she were speaking of the weather.

"What?" The Sheriff exclaimed. "Bah! Vampires. Revenants. Nothing but myth! What I saw was real, crone, and I need to know how to deal with… it!" The Sheriff spat.

"A revenant is an undead being who was mostly evil in life." The witch explained as she quirked her eyebrow knowingly at her master. "Ye better watch yerself, child. Ye are headed in the same direction." She warned.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"If it was a revenant you saw, then the being must be stopped. They spread disease among the living so I hope you were not touched?" The witch asked pointedly as her eyes narrowed upon him.

The Sheriff took a sip of the tea from his cup, looked at her but said nothing.

Mortianna sighed. "The corpse must be dug from the earth, the head severed from the body, and the heart should be burned. Some argue removing it is adequate enough, but burning is best." She stated firmly.

Nottingham shook his head. "I don't know, Mortianna. In some ways I was witness to the handiwork of Satan himself, and yet he was very much still a man as well." The Sheriff attempted to explain.

"I do have a book here written by a man who has chronicled vampire events. Might be worth perusing, milord. Perhaps ye have heard of it?" Mortianna mused.

"Well, since I haven't time to read purely for leisure – perhaps you can enlighten me, madam?" The Sheriff huffed.

"Ah, this book is not self indulgent, it is educational, child. Ye must have heard of Walter Map?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. You're talking about his book – 'De Nugis Curialium' are you not?" The Sheriff asked as his eyebrow shot north.

"Indeed, but I have the English translation known as 'Trifles of Courtiers'. If you're certain you did not see a vision, then perhaps you should read it." She suggested.

She arose from the table and her black and silver robes rustled along the stone floor as she moved to a large bookshelf near the back where her implements were and the cauldron was placed over the fire. She reached up and pulled down a large leather bound book, dusted it off and returned to the table with it. She passed it to the Sheriff.

"You may find more of the answers you're searching for in here, child." Mortianna said.

He took the book from her and nodded, then returned to his chambers.

* * *

Guy of Gisborne felt like he had entered into a completely different world when they entered the mouth of the cave where Sheriff Benedictus Draconis ruled, and vampires would meet, and feed from the lowly humans they had brought with them.

"You let me do the talking, Gisborne. Understand? Speak to him only if he speaks to you." Northman prepped him.

Gisborne nodded and Eric led him to an area near the back. A curious vampire sat there on a seat that resembled a throne carved out of stone. Torches blazed about the cavern and stalactites hung from the ceiling like hands grasping from hell itself. Several vampires were gathered there. The cavern was alive with light, blood, and mysticism.

Slowly they advanced toward the vampire seated on the throne. Gisborne guessed he was the Sheriff right away. The Sheriff of Region two of the vampire realm in England stood when they came toward him. He was tall with a perfect physique and exquisitely carved features. His hair was jet black. The shiny, straight raven locks fell just below his angular chin. He looked like a warrior, and something else. Gisborne noted his eyes were a yellowish green colour – like that of a cat. He had a perfect mustache that framed his lips and his gleaming white teeth and fangs. He wore a white tunic, black velvet breeches tucked into shiny black boots, and a long, flowing, hooded black velvet cloak. It had crimson satin ribbons to fasten it at the neck, but Sheriff Draconis left it undone. He looked like a vampire monarch if that were possible. Guy shifted slightly in discomfiture.

"Ah, Eric, I see you have brought the chosen one." Draconis said as he came toward Gisborne and smiled. He reached out and touched Gisborne's cheek, as if he were inspecting merchandise he had just purchased.

"Yes, Sheriff." Eric said.

"Excuse me?" Guy asked curiously, forgetting his instruction suddenly.

Eric sighed and shot Gisborne a stern look, then looked to the Sheriff.

"He is not aware, Sheriff." Eric said.

Draconis nodded to Eric with a look of approval. It was his way of conveying that Eric was permitted to reveal the truth to the newborn now.

Eric turned to Gisborne who looked at him bewildered.

"It is true there was too much damage done to you for me to heal. True – I was hungry. You were also… my assignment." Northman announced to his offspring.

Gisborne furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at him, then looked to his new Sheriff questioningly.

"You were chosen, Guy. I've been watching you. You were the right kind of entity to join us. True you made some mistakes in your duties as Nottingham's Lieutenant, but what struck me was that no matter what situation you were faced with – you never showed fear." Sheriff Draconis explained.

Gisborne studied him curiously. He wasn't sure whether to smile or frown.

"Eric needed to improve his strength. He had never turned a human before. I had already chosen you to join us, Guy, so I gave you to Eric to manage." Draconis smiled then looked to Eric thoughtfully. "Hmm. How did he taste anyway?" He asked curiously as he nodded toward Guy to Eric.

"Bah! Like parchment!" Eric spat.

"Good! That means he must have been a real son of a bitch in life! How utterly fortunate for us!" Draconis grinned as he clapped his hands together.

"Now wait just a –"

Eric put a firm hand on Guy's shoulder and shot him a warning look to silence him.

Sheriff Benedictus Draconis rolled his eyes. "You must get a grip on your offspring, Northman!" He admonished sharply.

"Forgive me, Sheriff. He is not yet a day old. I'm working on him." Eric grinned knowingly.

"Marvelous." Draconis smiled, satisfied. "Has he fed yet?" He asked.

"Only from a dove." Eric replied.

"Only one?" Draconis asked as his eyes widened.

"Yes." Eric nodded.

"Well that shall never sustain him! There's a feeding going on at the back." Draconis nodded behind him to his left. "A cursed whore from Nettlestone!" He spat. "Take him there. Lady Lictina, my offspring is feeding on the wench but I've taught her well – she's good with sharing." He winked.

Gisborne didn't know whether to feel ill or excited at the thought of draining a human. He was hungry but…

"Was she already dead?" He asked Eric as his maker led him to the area.

"Who?" Eric asked.

"The whore I shall be feeding from." Guy replied.

"What does it matter? If she isn't she'll be dead soon. Who cares? You need to survive too, friend." Eric said firmly.

Gisborne never did care for courtesans much. He made use of them to service his basic needs but he never felt good about it when all was said and done. Now he felt sick, but it wasn't because of the particular variety of maiden he would feed from. He closed his eyes and sighed. He hoped Sheriff Draconis would agree to the agreement they had made with his former Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Gisborne asked Eric.

"I will. Once I leave you with Lady Lictina I shall meet with him to discuss the matter. Licks will take care of you in the meantime!" He grinned.

"What?" Guy asked, incredulous.

"It's just a little term of endearment we have given her. A rather apt moniker when you see how well she can lick a human clean – right down to the bone when she feeds." Eric grinned knowingly.

Gisborne tugged at his collar and swallowed. He truly hoped he would get used to this vampire existence. Either that or he may have to ask his cousin to kill him all over again!

* * *

**A/N - It is true the term 'vampire' didn't exist 815 years ago. Mortianna's explanation of revenants to the Sheriff is a more accurate description of these particular variety of beings in medieval folklore. I decided for this story, this modernism of 'vampire' would have to remain in the story so as not to confuse the True Blood fans, or anyone who has never heard of the term 'revenant'. In this story, because Eric is still so young yet as a vampire, he is not Sheriff. I toyed with the idea of even having Sheriffs used in my story, but decided after pondering the idea it would work, and since Eric is the only character I shall be using from True Blood - besides only one other who will appear later, I needed to make the True Blood fans see the connections here. More Sheriffs may show up later - I'm using a map of historic shires in England from the twelfth century to guide me. *wink***

**Except for some of my own created characters ie. Lady Gisla Greenley, the blacksmith, Sheriff Benedictus Draconis, and Lady Lictina - the vampire Sheriff of Region two's offspring (whom you will get to know a bit more in Chapter 3); the characters from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves belong to Pen Densham and John Watson. Eric Northman is the brainchild of author Charlaine Harris who wrote the series of books that True Blood is based on. I hope the readers are enjoying this so far. ~Donna~  
**


	4. Chapter 3

They passed by rows of groups of vampires, both male and female, engaged in various social acts of conversation, laughing over a goblet of fresh blood, some were seen to be feeding – among other things. Normally a large cavern such as this would echo if one happened to wander into one, but this cave was filled with too many vampires and unsuspecting humans to echo. The sounds of vampires talking, laughing heartily, moaning in satisfaction during feedings… and orgies… created a roaring cacophony that was both bothersome and mesmerizing. The walls of the cave trickled with water. The path down below was stained with blood. The smell of blood permeated the air, but it wasn't unpleasant as it would've been in life. To Sir Guy of Gisborne – the smell of blood was now intoxicating and tantalizing to him.

Gisborne could begin to make out the sounds of a female moaning as if with pleasure above the other voices around him. It grew louder and louder as they continued walking. His mind was racing with so many thoughts as he pondered these strange yet seductive surroundings that he realized the scene was in his direct line of vision probably for the last twenty steps, yet he never perceived it until they stopped in front of it.

He knew in an instant the whore was already dead. A waif of a maiden – what was left of her, lay supine on the ground. There were candles surrounding her and her blood glowed bright red like the colour of a red poppy as a result. He caught himself licking his lips almost subconsciously in response to the effect. The sight was revolting in his mortal memory, yet pleasing to him at the same time. A slender vampire maiden of medium height was kneeling beside the fresh corpse, holding the body up to her lips and feeding from the remaining blood from the woman's trunk.

Eric cleared his throat and folded his arms. "Licks?" He said.

The female vampire behaved as if she didn't hear him and continued to feast on the courtesan from Nettlestone.

Eric shook his head and sighed audibly in frustration. "Licks!" He barked.

The dark haired vampire maiden looked up and rolled her eyes. "What? Can't you see I'm occupied?" She huffed as she wiped some blood from her lips with the back of her hand.

She was quite attractive for a vampire. Her shiny chestnut coloured locks cascaded down over her shoulders in loose waves. By the light of the candles and the torches, Gisborne could see flecks of crimson dancing through her hair. Her eyes were almond shaped and a chocolate brown colour. She had full lips that curled into a seductive smirk without her willing them to. She looked over to Gisborne, then back to Eric.

"Who's that with you, Eric? He looks new!" She laughed. Her brilliant white fangs gleamed in the light.

"Brand new." Eric remarked with a deviant grin. "This is Guy of Gisborne." Eric said as he nodded in Guy's direction.

"Well, hello…Guy." Lady Lictina purred with a seductive smile. "Aren't you a handsome one… for a baby!" She laughed maniacally.

"Yes." Gisborne sighed.

"Oh. I get it. You want me to share! With both of you? Or just him?" Lady Lictina asked Eric as she nodded in Guy's direction.

"Just Gisborne here. I don't feed from whores – not unless there's nothing else around. I'm sure my friend won't object however." A beat. "He has only tasted the blood of a dove." Eric said with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Oh, my! He is _**really**_ a newborn, isn't he?" Lictina exclaimed as she dropped the whore's corpse to the ground carelessly and stood. She smoothed her black silk skirt, then glided slowly toward them studying Gisborne and never taking her eyes from him while she moved.

He returned his gaze upon her questioningly.

"Don't be nervous, gorgeous. I'll take care of you and show you how it's done." She said smoothly as she stood before him. She reached for his hand and grasped it and began leading him to the corpse.

Gisborne swallowed.

"Thanks, Licks." Northman smiled. "I knew I could count on you to watch him. I'll be back soon. I need to meet with the Sheriff." He explained.

"Sure, Eric. Anything for you." Lady Lictina smiled as she caressed his cheek flirtatiously. "But do be a dear and keep it brief, won't you? Because when you're done with him I plan to ravish… _**him**_." Lictina winked.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Hmm. What a surprise, Licks!" He said sarcastically. "You're too young for him you know – but you're _**not**_ too young for me." He said with a knowing glance.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Oh, lover, you _**know**_ you're my second choice." She purred.

"I know. You tell me that all of the time." Eric grinned as his eyebrow quirked, then he turned and left the two of them and headed back to meet with Draconis.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Lady Lictina said to Guy when she let go of his hand after she brought him to the corpse. "You shed plenty of blood while you were mortal, didn't you now? Yet you've never _**tasted**_ the blood of a human. See how everything comes full circle?" She smiled knowingly. "Come. Dine with me. I'm nearly full anyway. Your turn, handsome." She winked at him then nodded to the corpse.

"Now?" Guy asked.

"You're hungry aren't you? Come on, Guy, you have no other choice. Unless… we find you a rat to drain? Of course if we ventured deeper into the cave we could find you a bat too, but…they _**are**_ friends to us." She giggled.

He made a face at the thought of eating a rodent then went to the corpse and dutifully knelt before it. He placed his hands under the back of the ravaged consort and slowly lifted the body of the maid to him, leaned down, and the smell and sight of her blood caused his fangs to appear. He tentatively began to lick at the blood that was still pouring from her trunk out of the major blood vessel that descended from her heart. It tasted sweet yet slightly salty at the same time.

"I know." Lictina muttered as she shook her head. "It's not nearly as savoury as a virgin's blood but nobody ever misses the whores. Less chance of us being connected when a consort goes missing if you know what I mean." Lady Lictina winked knowingly.

He looked up to her and wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand.

"I'm Lictina by the way, but everyone just calls me 'Licks'." She smiled.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said.

Normally he would have kissed a maiden's hand upon introduction but it seemed like a redundant gesture in a place like this. In a moment like this.

Lady Lictina grinned. "Indeed it _**is**_ a pleasure, Sir Guy. Now, continue – you're looking more pale than you should be." She smiled wickedly.

* * *

Sheriff Benedictus Draconis was displeased as he sat upon his throne and listened to the news that Northman had permitted the chosen one to visit with a family member.

"I can't believe you agreed to let your offspring see his relative! _**We**_ are his family now, Eric. You know that!" Draconis admonished.

"He killed Gisborne, Sheriff." Eric attempted to explain.

"As if _**that**_ excuses your actions!" Sheriff Draconis spat. He reached for a shiny golden goblet that was placed upon a four foot high stalagmite to the left of his throne, brought it to his lips and sipped the blood from the goblet as he narrowed his eyes upon Northman.

"Come on, Ben. You know that our sources are depleting. If we wish to coexist alongside humans and not have them incessantly wondering where their kind have disappeared to, we must look for solutions." Eric hinted.

"What are you blabbering about, brat?" Draconis barked. "What the hell does this have to do with your grave mistake?"

"It is true I could've tried glamouring him –"

"You shouldn't have been there in the bloody first place!" Draconis snapped.

Northman continued unfazed. "My offspring is fairly astute, Sheriff. He came up with an innovative idea. He suggested the Sheriff of Nottingham work with us to get us blood. The human has a dungeon full of prisoners and a wanted list of outlaws as long as your cloak." Eric said with a knowing grin.

Sheriff Draconis narrowed his yellow green eyes curiously. "Continue." He nodded.

"He agreed to it, Sheriff, but he… wants something in return." Eric said then looked downcast briefly.

Sheriff Draconis' eyebrow quirked as he looked upon Northman curiously.

"He wants us to bring him Robin of Locksley and he will get us blood." Eric announced with a sigh.

Sheriff Draconis placed his goblet on the stalagmite to his left, then arose from his throne and glided slowly toward Eric. He stopped when he was a foot away from him. "And you agreed to it." He snarled.

"I pretended to agree to it, Sheriff. I am running this by you now before I _**do**_ agree to it." Eric smiled knowingly.

"Hood is that human Sheriff's problem. _**Not**_ mine! Satan help us if one of you bit into that goody two boots and turned him immortal! _**Him**_ – as a vampire. He would never survive!" Draconis laughed maniacally.

"Yes, Sheriff." Eric nodded.

The Sheriff of Region two straightened his expression immediately and studied Eric intently as he contemplated the idea.

"It is good for you that you have never disappointed me before this night, Eric." Draconis began smoothly as he patted Eric's cheek. "Hmm. I think I'd like to meet with this Sheriff of Nottingham. Human's got balls of rock to negotiate with a couple of our kind! Now there's one human I _**could **_imagine as a vampire!" Draconis grinned wickedly. "You go and see our good, human Sheriff of Nottingham and tell him I wish to meet with him. You and your offspring bring him to me." He smiled.

"When?" Eric asked.

"Make it tomorrow night, won't you? I have a private party planned for Friday night." Draconis winked.

Northman felt jealousy surfacing from deep within. He controlled his fangs from making an unwelcome appearance.

"With Licks?" Eric asked pointedly.

Draconis ignored him and went back to his throne. He reached for his goblet and took a sip from it while regarding Eric, but said nothing.

"She is your offspring!" Eric exclaimed.

"Who cares? We are vampires, dear boy! Now, run along and see to yours, won't you? They must be finished feeding by now. Do tell Licks that I request her presence." The vampire Sheriff directed as he dismissed Northman with a wave of his hand.

* * *

It was an hour or so before dawn on Wednesday when Robin of Locksley slowed his horse as he approached the treacherous path known as 'Dead Man's Curve'. He knew about the area in the forest. He ventured there once before. The last time he was unprepared for the narrow path that stretched across a steep ravine and winded sharply to the left. He had managed to control his horse just in time before he and the equine went over the edge and tumbled down to the ravine. This time he secured the horse to a birch tree, and continued the path on foot.

He was looking for a place to conceal the treasure chest of gold that was found inside of the wagon that he and his men managed to overtake the afternoon before. He knew the gold belonged to the Sheriff and the Sheriff would be looking for it. What better place to stash it than somewhere in Dead Man's Curve? Nobody ever ventured there!

There would be no stopping Nottingham now. Robin and his men had already heard about what he did to Guy of Gisborne. One of the swordsmiths who was present in the armoury and witnessed the event, ran into Little John later just outside of the village. The swordsmith was on his way home and Little John had just finished delivering small sacks of gold to some needy families in the area upon Locksley's instruction. Little John reported the news to the men when they gathered around their fire at camp a few hours after dusk.

Locksley came to the end of the treacherous pathway. Just up ahead he saw a cave. There was light emitting from the mouth of the cave and he wasn't sure but he thought he could hear voices. He slowly advanced closer, hiding amongst trees when he could.

He made it within twenty yards of the cave when two figures emerged from it. He snuck behind a tree and tentatively peeked around it. Locksley reached into his sack that was slung over his shoulder. Inside of it, along with arrows to go with the specially made bow slung over the other shoulder was another useful tool. He extracted the looking glass that Azeem had cleverly put together using a rectangular piece of tan coloured leather and a small crystal ball. The crystal was secured by the leather and the leather was hollowed so that when one held it to their eye and peered through the glass they could see from a great distance.

Locksley held the looking glass up to his eye and peered through it. He squinted his eyes to adjust his vision in the darkness. His jaw flew agape. He took the lens away and narrowed his eyes still staring ahead, shaking his head. "No. It can't be?" He muttered incredulously. He brought it back up to his eye and looked through it again. He shook his head as he continued to stare unbelieving through the crystal at the scene before him.

"What? He's supposed to be dead!" He whispered aloud in complete astonishment.

* * *

They made it back to Northman's manor in time before the sun came up. Northman opened the wooden door and beckoned for Gisborne to follow. Once they got past the threshold, Eric stopped in his tracks a moment, wrinkled his nose then narrowed his eyes. Guy looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Gisborne asked.

"Necrolus!" Eric spat.

"What?"

Eric ignored him and stormed into the large sitting room. Guy followed closely behind, his curiousity piqued. A vampire was seated on the red velvet couch in the sitting room feeding on a fresh corpse of a man. The vampire looked up.

"Eric! About time you got back. Hungry?" He said as he nodded to the corpse.

"Necrolus, I've told you about dropping in unannounced! What's wrong with your own manor?" Eric huffed as he folded his arms.

"It's so uninspiring there. Besides, you have better furniture. More comfortable." He replied with a deviant grin.

"Come. Meet my offspring." Eric said.

The vampire cast the corpse aside and stood. He slowly glided toward Gisborne, and his long brown hair danced in the air while he moved. He was tall and lean. His eyes were gray and vacant. He wore black breeches tucked into black boots, and a white tunic which was not tucked into the breeches and left opened.

Northman looked to Guy and extended his arm out toward the stranger. "Gisborne, this is a friend of mine – Necrolus Moonshadow." Northman smiled.

Gisborne nodded to the other vampire. "Guy of Gisborne." He nodded to Moonshadow. "Very interesting name you have. You going to tell me that was your name in life?" Guy chortled.

"In life I was known as Nicholaus Morley, but 'Nicholaus' is far too usual, don't you think? That's the thing about being a vampire. You can change your name and nobody cares!" He grinned.

"Right." Guy nodded.

'Okay. Well, time to go, Necrolus." Eric said.

"But it is almost sunrise!" Necrolus exclaimed. "You wouldn't dare toss your friend out the door to burn in the sun, would you now?"

"Hmm. You do have a point. Well, listen – I'm all out of extra coffins. Can't let my offspring sleep on the floor his first time!" He grinned knowingly.

Necrolus rolled his eyes with chagrin.

"There is a bench down in the sublevel you could go to." Eric chuckled. "Or the shed out back. Your choice."

"You are so very hospitable, friend." Necrolus huffed as he turned and began to head for the stairs.

"Wait a minute! You have a mess to clean up first!" Eric spat as he pointed to the corpse.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, mate. How thoughtless of me." He said.

Necrolus went back and picked up the corpse, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder.

"Where do you want it?" Necrolus asked.

"Toss him in the wood pile out back. We'll burn him later." Eric winked.

After Necrolus left, Guy turned to Eric to speak with him.

"So, I'm… sleeping in a coffin now?"

"Well you _**are**_ sort of… dead. Sort of." Eric grinned.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Guy asked.

"Afraid so, friend. Damn things are practically airtight. Keeps everything out. Air. Light. Sandworms if you end up buried – for a brief period." Northman muttered nonchalantly.

Guy swallowed dryly. Eric noticed the look of horror pass over his face for a fleeting instant.

"Don't worry, friend. It won't matter to you because you're not breathing anyway! And you won't care that you'll be lying flat on a piece of solid wood for several hours because you're a vampire and you won't feel pain." A beat. "Isn't it great?" Eric grinned.

"Yes. It's just… jolly nice." Gisborne remarked sarcastically with an impish grin.

He was glad he was dead… or undead, when the lid to his coffin closed. In life he didn't like closed in places. He was feeling drained from the events that had occurred since his immortal birth. He reviewed the sequence of events again, unbelieving in his mind. He woke up Tuesday morning expecting to see his Lady Gisla that same night. He was sent on an unexpected mission by the Sheriff – and failed the Sheriff miserably without even meaning to. Next he got ran through with a sword at the hand of his cousin – then turned vampire by his one hundred and seventeen year old maker. Gisborne could swear he was in a very bizarre… he wanted to apply the word 'nightmare', but the term seemed so inappropriate. In a lot of ways things weren't so bad. In fact they were quite favourable indeed. Were the gods shining down upon him? Or was it the devil himself? He didn't know. At this point he didn't care. He closed his eyes and thought of his beautiful Lady Gisla, and then… blackness.

* * *

The Sheriff of Nottingham was in the Council Quarters at midday meeting with Nichol Burgess, his Captain of the Black Knights, when his sentry opened the door and announced the arrival of Lady Gisla Greenley of Clun.

"Ah, yes." The Sheriff frowned. "Right." He parried. "Send her in then." He said.

He nodded to his Captain and the man turned to take his leave.

"Come back later, Nic." The Sheriff called to him. "It's a shame we were interrupted. I was about to tell you something rather interesting, old friend." Nottingham said.

"Oh, really?" Nichol asked as he turned back suddenly. His eyebrow quirked over his vivid green eyes, his curiousity piqued.

"Oh, trust me, friend. You're going to _**love**_ this." The Sheriff snarled with his eyebrow raised knowingly.

Burgess smiled and took his leave.

The Sheriff's sentry brought a trembling Lady Gisla into the large meeting room to see him. The Sheriff stood in front of the large, rectangular shaped, oak table, his hands leaning on it as he rested against it. He nodded his dismissal to the guard. As he looked upon her, he was understanding more and more what drew his cousin to her. This maiden was capable of making him forget about Lady Marian!

"Where is he?" Lady Gisla demanded after the door was closed.

"Who?" The Sheriff asked innocently, but he knew exactly whom the maiden referred to.

"You know precisely whom I refer to! Where is my Guy resting, milord?" She asked pointedly.

The Sheriff stood a moment looking at her, then looked to his right and gazed out of the window a moment, wondering what he could tell her that would suffice. And then… it came to him. He suppressed a grin and turned back to face the beautiful young maiden. He slowly began to walk toward her. She eyed him curiously waiting for his response.

"Milady Gisla, it is not wise to see him. The truth is –"

"What?" Lady Gisla gasped in horror, imagining the worst.

Nottingham stopped when he was two feet away from her. "The damage done to him was… great when the accident occurred." The Sheriff said as delicately as he could possibly muster. He looked downcast a moment then slowly lifted his eyes again to meet her gaze. "The attempt was made, but alas, nothing could be done to make the body suitable for viewing." The Sheriff attempted to explain as he shook his head in feigned regret.

"What? Is he… already buried then?" Lady Gisla asked, incredulous.

"I'm afraid so, milady. Yes." The Sheriff said.

"Oh, my! Where? Where is his grave? I never got to say goodbye!" Lady Gisla lamented as a tear streamed down her left cheek.

"I shall take you there, alright milady?" The Sheriff suggested as he reached out and gently brushed the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

She was startled by his compassion but did not flinch at his touch. She looked into his eyes. Was that… warmth in there that she was detecting?

"There, there, milady Gisla. Do not cry." The Sheriff soothed.

"How can I not, milord Sheriff? I… loved him." Lady Gisla blurted and then burst into tears.

The Sheriff stood before her in discomfiture, uncertain of what to do. And then another devilish thought occurred to him. He placed his hands gently upon Lady Gisla's shoulders. She looked up at him, still crying. Their eyes locked a moment and then he surprised her when he suddenly embraced her. He held her to him to comfort her and smoothed her shiny, dark locks.

She was too in need of comfort to protest and returned the embrace gratefully.

"I'm truly sorry for this, milady. For both of our sakes." The Sheriff lied. "I do believe he cared for you, milady." He said. He only bothered to tell her because a beautiful, angelic appearing maiden such as she deserved to know the truth. Gisborne couldn't have her now anyway. He was a vampire. Surely his cousin would not be able to mate with a… normal woman? So it mattered not to Nottingham whether or not she knew that while he was a man, Guy probably loved her.

She extricated herself from his embrace and looked up at him. Her lower lip quivered as tears streamed down her face.

"He… did?" She gasped. "Oh, milord, I wanted to be his wife more than anything. Do you think he… loved me?" Lady Gisla asked.

Nottingham was stunned to hear such affectations uttered for his cousin. He sighed. He would have to tell her something that would pain him to – would damn near kill him to tell her.

"Yes, milady Gisla. I do believe my cousin… loved you." The Sheriff said quietly, uncomfortably – because he was speaking truth.

Through her tears she began to smile. "You are a kind man to tell me this, milord Sheriff. Perhaps ye have been wrongfully judged by your people. But then again – how would they begin to know the real you?" She smiled.

"Most of the time their assumptions of me are correct, milady – if that means that they think I'm cunning, calculating, and intolerant of nonsense, that is." A beat. "I do believe most of them get by now that I do _**not**_ suffer fools well." Nottingham winked.

"No, milord. You were very kind to tell me of Guy's true heart where I was concerned. I shall hold unto that sweet thought to comfort me until next I behold his face again." She said with a serene smile.

"You've a long way to go until then, milady." The Sheriff pointed out.

"Let's hope." She said.

"You must dine with me sometime, milady. Perhaps you would enjoy to hear about what my cousin was like when he was a lad?" Nottingham said smoothly as his eyebrow shot north knowingly.

"I do believe that sounds enjoyable, milord." Lady Gisla smiled, delighted at the thought of an opportunity to hear more about her man. "I should like that."

He managed to control the satisfied grin that threatened to form. He cleared his throat.

"How's tomorrow night then?" The Sheriff pressed her.

"Milord?" She asked, puzzled.

"If I were to invite you here to dine with me? I would of course come for you, milady." The Sheriff smiled warmly.

"You're jesting, milord?" Lady Gisla exclaimed, shaking her head.

And this is when the master of deceit went to work very smoothly and effectively indeed.

"My Lady Gisla, think of it. You're missing him. I am too. He was all the family I had." The Sheriff said shaking his head.

"Milord?" Lady Gisla asked as she searched his eyes with hers.

"He was… like a brother to me!" The Sheriff exclaimed as he brought his fist up to his mouth and bit down upon his knuckles for a moment. He closed his eyes and sighed as Lady Gisla regarded him, her eyes widened, utterly astonished at the man's grief. Why… he appeared as if he might cry?

He looked upon her and pretended to get a hold of himself. "My lady, if we are both missing him, why not keep each other company and share some tales about him? It will be as if we are keeping him alive!" Nottingham exclaimed.

"I should like that, milord. I've felt so… stifled since it happened." She sighed through her tears.

"Oh, I know, milady." The Sheriff said. "So what say you, milady Gisla? May I come for you tomorrow before dusk?" He asked.

Lady Gisla studied him a moment then smiled. "Aye, milord Sheriff. I should like that very much. And since you have been so sweet to me, forgive me for being so brazen for what I'm about to do, but I feel it's most appropriate." She said.

He looked at her bewildered as his left eyebrow shot north.

She smiled and came closer to him, stood upon her toes and leaned and bestowed a soft and loving kiss upon his left cheek.

He smiled but flinched because of the scar – the handiwork of Locksley some months ago.

"It makes you attractive, milord." She said. "But that is not why I did that." She smiled.

"Then why did you?" The Sheriff asked as he narrowed his eyes upon her curiously.

"You seemed to need consoling too, milord, and… I'm very sorry for your loss too, milord." She smiled as another tear – this time of compassion, streamed down her cheek.

The Sheriff of Nottingham was too stunned to reply. He hoped he could keep up with this cursed façade of playing the grieving cousin for awhile, because it seemed to be working on this enchanting maiden rather nicely!

* * *

Locksley and his men were gathered around their fire late Wednesday night. Locksley sat there quietly sipping mead from their communal flask while the men were laughing over how they had managed to fool Gisborne the day before.

"So, did you find a place to stash the gold?" Will suddenly asked Robin.

"I thought so, but now I'm not so sure." Robin muttered.

"I thought we agreed that Dead Man's Curve would be a good site to conceal it?" Little John asked.

"He's not dead." Locksley suddenly blurted.

"Who is not dead?" Azeem, his Moorish companion piped up. He looked to his left at Robin, curiously.

"Gisborne!" Locksley spat.

"Give that flask back, mate! Ye have indulged too much!" Little John chortled as he reached across and snatched the flask from Hood's grasp.

"I am not drunk." Locksley said firmly.

"Is this why you've been unusually quiet today, Robin?" Friar Tuck asked.

"I cannot believe what I saw." Locksley muttered evasively, shaking his head.

"What exactly did you see then?" Will asked pointedly.

"I saw Gisborne early this morning when I was out looking for a spot to hide the gold." Robin said.

"Bollocks! Listen, mate – from what Eustace Bromley told me, there is _**no**_ way that the man lived to tell the tale. He was massacred by Nottingham, mate!" Little John exclaimed. "Even Eustace admitted feeling pity for Gisborne. That's how bad it was apparently!" He shuddered as he recalled Eustace, the Sheriff's swordsmith telling him about it.

"I know. It's just… unbelievable, but I am telling you I saw him. He was with another man – a very tall man. I confirmed it by checking with Azeem's looking glass. I'm telling you – that was Guy of Gisborne I saw this morning. As sure as I'm speaking to all of you now!" Locksley exclaimed emphatically.

"Where exactly, Christian? Where did you see him?" Azeem asked.

"Just outside of a cave at Dead Man's Curve. It was just before dawn." Robin said.

"What do you want to do then?" Little John asked.

"I need to be certain. Maybe if I go back?" Robin mused. "Tell you what." He said as he looked to Little John and Azeem. "John and Azeem – you two come with me." He said. He looked to the others. "The rest of you stay behind and defend our camp. This might be some kind of a trick." Locksley instructed. He looked back to Little John. "For all we know, the Sheriff might have bribed Eustace to tell you this, John – as a trap!" He exclaimed then looked around to the group. "For all we know they could be staking out the forest and fortifying their positions!"

"When do you wish to depart, Christian?" Azeem asked.

"Let's leave close to the witching hour. Might have a better chance of seeing him again if it's the same time of the day." Robin explained.

"Sounds good to me, mate." Little John said as he stood up and stretched. " Wake me when it's time then." He said as he yawned and wandered over to the bunks.

Locksley was glad he could persuade them to indulge him and investigate the matter. He didn't know which was easier to believe as truth: that the Sheriff indeed killed his own cousin, or that Nottingham had created the story as a ruse in order to trick Robin. He couldn't be certain at this point but he hoped he would have some answers by dawn.


	5. Chapter 4

He heard a scraping sound and then a loud creaking noise as he was moving from dreams to awareness. He opened his eyes. The lid to his coffin had opened. Eric Northman was holding it and leaning down over the coffin, grinning at him.

"Wake up, starshine. We have places to go and people to see!" He chortled.

"Again?" Gisborne muttered with a sigh. He sat up then arose out of the coffin and stepped out of it.

"Oh, right. I never got the chance to tell you, did I? What with the rude interruption."

"Tell me what?" Guy asked.

Eric handed Guy a golden goblet suddenly. Gisborne looked at him curiously.

"Rat blood." Eric said. "A great way to start the night! Damn near the breakfast of champions."

"Right." Guy said. He took the goblet and sipped of the blood. He made a face as he swallowed.

"What did you expect? Heaven in a cup? You just drank of a rodent, newborn!" Eric huffed in exasperation.

"Hmm. You do have a point." Guy sighed. "Now, what is it you forgot to tell me? Having to do with places to go and people to see, that is?" He asked again.

"Well it seems your new Sheriff wishes to meet with your old Sheriff." Eric announced as his eyebrow quirked.

Gisborne's eyes widened. "You cannot be serious? Sheriff Draconis wishes to meet with… George? Is he mad? My cousin will be unstoppable now." He sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"This will only serve to stroke his ego when he finds out that a vampire Sheriff wants to meet him." Guy explained.

"Yes, but… he don't know what he's in for – does he?" Eric pointed out with a deviant grin.

"Indeed." Guy agreed as he took another sip from his goblet. "Tell me – are all of the vampire Sheriffs as fearsome as Sheriff Draconis?" He asked.

"All are fearsome, but ours is likely one of the easiest to deal with. Consider yourself fortunate, friend. You haven't met the worst of them – Primus Mortelum of Region one!" Eric said with a knowing look.

"Which region is that?" Gisborne asked curiously.

"North of us, friend. The Sheriff of Region one dominates over the counties of Lancaster, Cumberland, Westmorland, Northumberland, Durham, and York." Eric explained. "Hint: the region occupied by the Celts." He added as his eyebrow shot north.

"So many?" Gisborne exclaimed, incredulous. "How many shires does Sheriff Draconis manage then?" He asked.

"Only five. He is younger and less powerful. He has less cunning and strength than Sheriff Primus Mortelum of Region one has. That's why he has one less county to rule over." Eric said.

"Oh." Gisborne remarked absently. He wondered if he would ever begin to understand this new life he had been glamoured and forced into.

"We need to go to your cousin now and bring him to Draconis' cave. Do you think he'd be in if we dropped by the castle, friend? I mean, it is only a little over an hour until moonrise." A beat. "You slept rather late, friend." He grinned.

"Oh, yes. Trust me. He'll be in." Gisborne smiled as he took another sip of the rat blood from the goblet in his hand. "He'll most definitely be _**in**_ alright!" Guy of Gisborne grinned wickedly.

* * *

It was nearing moonrise late Wednesday night. Soon it would be the morrow. The chamber was dark, save for a few candles burning nearly down to their wicks, offering little in the way of light in the ornately furnished chamber. Upon the marble floor strewn carelessly across it were various garments: a woman's shift, a crimson taffeta gown, black leather breeches, a black velvet doublet, a black leather surcoat studded in silver, a black tunic, a codpiece, and two pairs of boots.

The dark haired, enchanting looking maiden was kneeling on the bed, leaned forward and holding the soft, overstuffed down pillow that was covered in black silk linen to her with her eyes closed and moaning appreciative responses as he was buried inside of her buttocks, thrusting into her while he performed the same ministrations at the same rhythm and pace to her soft, slippery wetness with his fingers.

"Oh, milord. Yes! Yes, give it to me!" She cried out in ecstasy. "Fill me, lover!" She shouted.

"Oh, Catherine, you're my favourite whore – you do know that, don't you?" He moaned as he continued to move inside of the forbidden passage, his desire mounting.

"Yes, lover. You tell me all of the time! Oh, don't stop!" She moaned.

"Oh, my lady! I'm going to… Ah!"

"George!" She screamed. "Don't stop! Give it to me, lover! Yes!" The courtesan begged him as she moved frantically right along with him while their bodies slammed into each other to search together for Utopia.

The Sheriff stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes.

"George? Don't stop now!" Catherine the consort demanded.

The Sheriff had a very strong sense he was being watched.

"Yes. Don't stop now." Northman said.

The Sheriff's head spun to the left. Eric stood near to the door of the bedchamber along with Guy of Gisborne. Both of the vampires stood there with their arms folded across their chests, and knowing grins upon their faces. The Sheriff's eyes widened.

"Please… continue." Eric nodded to him in the direction of the whore.

"Told you he would be… _**in**_!" Guy laughed maniacally.

"Indeed, friend. Damn! You're a witty one, aren't you? Northman chuckled.

Eric and Guy moved toward the two chairs on the other side of the bed. The Sheriff was frozen in place, still inside of the whore's buttocks as his head swung around now to the right in astonishment, to watch them have the audacity to stroll into his bedchamber and make themselves comfortable – at a time like this! His sword was too far away to reach in time. He doubted it would work anyway.

"We'll just be over here." Eric grinned as he leaned back into the chair. "We can talk when you're… done. Now… carry on then." He nodded with a wink.

"Guard!" The Sheriff bellowed, turning to face the door.

There was no response. He looked back to his right. "Let me guess. You took care of him." He surmised, disgusted his reveling was interrupted.

Both vampires grinned at him.

The Sheriff extricated himself from the whore. She pouted and turned over, and quickly leaned to the foot of the bed to grab the edge of the black silk sheet. She held it up against her tightly to cover her exposed breasts. He sat up beside her and glared at them.

"Goddamn you, you… pair of its!" The Sheriff spat. "Get out of my chamber at once! This wench may not be a lady but she is _**my**_ consort. You shall not see her exposed!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

"Funny. I thought we just did?" Eric commented dryly.

"Ha! What a change from when I barged in on you with the ugly one some months ago. The day Locksley showed up. Remember?" Gisborne laughed.

"That was different!" The Sheriff barked. He sat forward and grabbed his black silk robe from the foot of the bed and threw it on. He stood and wrapped it around himself, then moved to stand before the vampires. "I was not in the middle of taking her, you moron!" Nottingham bellowed.

"Oh, how they forget." Guy lamented to Eric with a grin. He looked back to the Sheriff and his fangs appeared.

Eric arose from the chair and stood, and slowly glided toward the Sheriff, never breaking eye contact.

"You're sodding right we will not see your dirty little whore exposed." Eric hissed. "Trust me. You wouldn't want us to see her." He grinned deviously. "You do _**not**_ want to know what our kind uses whores for!" Eric laughed. He looked knowingly to Gisborne. "Hmm. Or should we enlighten him, friend?" He mused as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Oh, please. Allow me." Gisborne said.

Northman nodded his approval.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes curiously.

Gisborne arose from the chair and moved swiftly in a flash to his cousin. He patted his cheek in a patronizing manner as he spoke. "We eat them too, cousin – but in a very _**different**_ way." Gisborne snarled with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Nottingham suddenly felt sick.

"Oh, how did she taste, Gisborne? You know? The whore from Nettlestone you fed from early this morning?" Eric asked curiously.

Nottingham heard a gasp from behind him on the bed. He shook his head as he looked upon her briefly.

"Stop!" He exclaimed to the vampires.

Gisborne continued unfazed. "Not bad for a slut, you know. Sweet and salty all at the same time." He smiled as he licked his lips.

"Stop this twisted banter at once!" The Sheriff barked.

"Come on, George, lighten up! I've heard you remark that a few of them tasted the same way to you. Of course, it wasn't their _**blood**_ you were tasting – I hope." Gisborne snarled.

"Shut it!" The Sheriff shouted.

They carried on as if he were not there. "Told you, friend – once you taste a virgin's blood you'll never go back." Eric winked.

Gisborne smiled weakly and retracted his fangs. There was a virgin he wanted alright. But it was not her blood he wished to taste.

The courtesan, Catherine held the black silk linen so tightly to her that her knuckles were white. Alas, all colour had left her usually golden complexion. Her jaw was agape as she listened to their heinous utterances. She swallowed dryly.

"George?" She muttered weakly. Her lips were quivering and her body trembled in fear.

The Sheriff turned back to look at her, his eyes widened. He went to her and sat on the bed beside her and put his arm around her. He'd been taking his pleasure with this courtesan for too many months not to feel a small measure of regard for her now – when she was subjected to these… hounds from hell!

"Look what you've done! Get out of my bedchamber at once!" He barked, unfazed that he was dealing with a pair of vampires… or revenants… or whatever in hell they were called!

"No need for that, my _**lord**_ Sheriff!" Northman exclaimed, enunciating the Sheriff's noble title facetiously.

Eric walked to the other side of the bed and brazenly sat down upon it. Now the consort was sandwiched between the vampire and her lover, the Sheriff. She shifted closer toward her lover, seeking his protection.

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing?" The Sheriff demanded of Northman. "Don't think we're about to engage in a foursome because –"

"Bah! I don't _**do**_ whores, human! I won't even feed from them, so kindly shut up and give me some quiet!" Eric snapped.

The Sheriff narrowed his amber hazel eyes curiously. He looked to his left toward Gisborne who still stood at the right of the bed with his arms folded.

"Do it, George." Gisborne commanded. He knew exactly what Eric planned to do.

The Sheriff turned his attention back to his cousin's maker.

Eric placed his hands upon the consort's soft shoulders and stared deeply into her caramel coloured eyes. She eyed him curiously at first but then her pupils dilated in response to the weight of his piercing stare. She'd never seen eyes such a vivid shade of blue before. She was mesmerized.

"Catherine." Eric said softly.

"Yes?" She whispered. Her shoulders began to relax somewhat and her fingers loosened their grasp on the silk linen.

The Sheriff watched suspiciously with his mouth parting in awe.

"You must go now, wench. Your task here is complete. The Sheriff is pleased. You must return to your quarters now." Eric said slowly, quietly.

"Very well." Catherine murmured obediently in a monotone.

The Sheriff's jaw flew agape.

Northman stood. The consort arose from the bed naked, and wandered slowly over to the area where the garments were strewn to pick her shift and her gown up from the floor.

The Sheriff sat on the bed utterly appalled. She was unfazed that two other males besides her lover were in the room with her while she stood naked before them and proceeded to dress hastily. She behaved like she was bewitched!

"What did you do to her?" The Sheriff demanded of Northman.

"She has come to no harm. You would never understand it if I told you." Eric said.

"Will she… know me after this?" The Sheriff asked as he watched Catherine glide through the doorway without looking back, shaking his head. Not like her usual demeanor. He had to be careful with this one. She'd been known to get too attached to him in the past.

"Yes. Do not fear." Eric said with a chuckle.

"My, aren't you smooth, cousin? How'd you manage to find one of them to agree to _**that**_?" Gisborne asked, referring to the particular act of mating the Sheriff was engaged in with his courtesan when they rudely interrupted him.

"Trust me. If she wasn't a courtesan I'd marry that little wench!" The Sheriff exclaimed with a deviant grin. "My sweet, little slut Catherine always takes it willingly _**anywhere**_ I give it to her." He winked knowingly.

"You always were a beast with the ladies." Gisborne snarled.

"Indeed." The Sheriff winked. The corners of his mustache curled as a grin began to form. "You don't know the half of it." He added as he thought of tomorrow night's plans with his cousin's former lady. He wondered what she would be like in the bedchamber? He cleared his throat when he discovered he was licking his lips. "Now, what do you… pair of its want from me this time?" The Sheriff demanded as he picked up his clothes from the floor and began to dress.

"You need to come with us." Northman announced.

"Come with you… where exactly?" Nottingham demanded as his left eyebrow shot north.

Gisborne looked to Northman. His maker nodded approvingly.

"Nowhere special." Gisborne began.

The Sheriff regarded him strangely while he tucked his tunic into his breeches and reached for his codpiece.

"Just a little cave… in the area of Dead Man's Curve in Sherwood Forest." Gisborne announced.

The Sheriff's eyes widened.

"What – are you going to feed from me in there or something?" He asked incredulously as he tucked his leather breeches into his shiny black boots.

Northman began to laugh. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes upon him questioningly as he fastened the shiny silver buttons on his doublet.

"No, friend – but Benedictus Draconis might!" He laughed maniacally.

"Who the hell is _**that**_?" The Sheriff demanded as he straightened his surcoat and reached for the matching gauntlets on a nearby table. Then he whirled around to face him, his surcoat swirled around him, the silver studs danced in the dim light that reflected from them. "And what in the devil manner of name is 'Benedictus Draconis' anyway?" He chortled. His wavy, raven locks danced in the light offered by the scant candlelight as he did so.

"You'll see." Gisborne sneered.

"Wait a minute. Take them off!" Northman suddenly ordered the Sheriff when he suddenly mentally chastised himself for nearly making a grave mistake for not noticing the detail sooner.

"Take what off?" The Sheriff barked.

"Get rid of the surcoat, the gauntlets and that doublet. Unless – that's cheap imitation silver that makes up the buttons on that doublet!" Eric grinned.

"Why?" Nottingham demanded with his eyebrow quirked curiously.

"Just do it!"

"It's sodding cold out there!" Nottingham exclaimed as he pointed to the window.

"Wear something different, cousin. Something lacking silver." Gisborne suggested firmly.

Nottingham looked at them strangely but obeyed notwithstanding. He took off the gauntlets, the surcoat, and the doublet and cast them to the bed. He selected garments made of exactly the same material, but the doublet fastened with gold buttons, and the surcoat and gauntlets were plain black leather. After he quickly finished dressing he stood before them.

"Satisfied?" He huffed.

"Yes. That shall do nicely." Eric smiled. He looked to Gisborne. "I'm sure you can imagine how that might have turned out for us if Sheriff Draconis saw that?" He tested his offspring.

"Aye, maker. I know what you mean." Gisborne nodded.

"What? Sheriff? Look – I personally know the Sheriffs of every cursed county! I have never heard of one with a ludicrous moniker like that!" The Sheriff laughed.

"No. You haven't heard of him, but when you meet him I suggest you shut the hell up if you don't wish to know what it feels like to be ravaged alive by hungry vampires!" Eric snapped.

Nottingham swallowed.

"You only speak when spoken to in Sheriff Draconis' headquarters – got it? I don't even know why the hell I'm warning you except for the sake of my offspring here!" Northman muttered as he nodded to Gisborne.

"Duly noted." The Sheriff hissed, unfazed by the manner of being he was dealing with. In a curious sense, he wished to have powers like his cousin too. _What I could do with powers like that! How satisfying would __**that**__ be to see the look on Locksley's face if I chose to feed from him, rather than run the little insect through with his father's sword – as I had planned to do? Yes! Eating him would be much more evil!_ He managed to suppress the grin that threatened to form as he contemplated such a sweet thought.

* * *

They chose to ride this time to the forest. The horses that they brought from Northman's manor were secured near the Sheriff's stables, after Eric had glamoured the sentry stationed at the portcullis. The Sheriff mounted his midnight black equine as Guy and Eric waited upon their horses.

It was nearing the witching hour on Thursday when they found a placed to secure their horses before heading to the cave on the winding narrow path. They walked in single file with the Sheriff between them. The Sheriff cursed himself for having to wander through this forest in the middle of the night in the first place. When they cleared the end of the path over the ravine, he saw it. A cave just twenty yards ahead. He could see light glowing from inside of it. Northman beckoned for him to follow, and Gisborne moved behind him again to ensure the Sheriff wouldn't attempt an escape – not that it would matter.

They entered into the cave and the sights and smells assaulted him – and he mentally took back what he thought about the idea of feeding on Locksley. Faced with this stark reality – he doubted he could _**ever**_ drink anyone's blood.

There were curious groups of vampires gathered everywhere around him as Nottingham slowly and tentatively followed Eric into the cave. He saw them feeding on men and women. Trails of lifeless crimson blood stained their path, and blood dripped from their chins. The smell of blood and death was overpowering. He'd been around death and blood before – but he could always escape it. He felt vulnerable in this true den of iniquity. The musky stench of blood that thickly permeated the air made his stomach feel terribly queasy. He felt a salty taste beginning on the back of his tongue and began to swallow frequently as he attempted to control it.

"Just a little further." Eric said when he turned around and saw that Nottingham was as white as death.

"No." The Sheriff managed to mutter as he bolted toward an area near the wall of the cave where no one was gathered and began to wretch violently. He took a few moments to get a hold of himself, then wiped his face with the back of his hand, breathing harder than normal.

"You'll get used to it." Gisborne said as he suddenly appeared behind him.

Nottingham whirled around to face him. "Get me out of here…now!" The Sheriff whispered urgently as he tugged at the collar of his doublet.

"There, there." Eric soothed sarcastically as he moved toward them. "Man up, Sheriff! Just take some deep breaths and try not to look. We should have you out of here by… dawn." Eric grinned.

"You bloody well better have me the hell out of here sooner than that!" The Sheriff spat.

"That depends on you." Eric said. He nodded to Guy and turned around to lead them to Sheriff Draconis.

Guy took his cousin by the arm and led him to follow Northman.

Soon they came to the throne of Sheriff Draconis. Draconis was sipping blood from his goblet and engaged in conversation with some vampire maidens gathered around him.

Eric cleared his throat. Draconis looked up.

"Ah, Eric! You've returned!" Sheriff Draconis smiled. He waved the vampire maidens away and set his goblet on the stalagmite to the left of his throne. Then he stood and glided toward them. His black velvet cloak brushed along the stone floor of the cave as he moved. The corners of his mustache curled as he began to grin.

Draconis looked to Gisborne. "So, Guy – is this the human Sheriff who can get us blood?" He asked as he nodded toward Nottingham.

Nottingham swallowed as he looked upon the formidable appearing vampire.

"Aye, Sheriff. He is the one indeed." Gisborne nodded.

"Marvelous." Sheriff Draconis grinned as he looked back to the Sheriff. "And whom might you be?" He asked Nottingham.

"I am George, the Sheriff of Nottingham." The Sheriff said evenly.

"Sure you are." Draconis grinned. "Oh, Benedictus Draconis by the way – but you can just call me… 'Sheriff'." He laughed.

Nottingham swallowed. He forced himself to concentrate on his breathing so he wouldn't think on the smell of blood that nauseated him. Suddenly he could hear a woman laughing. He looked to the left of Draconis' throne. A pretty vampire maiden with long dark hair and big chocolate coloured eyes suddenly moved from there in a flash and appeared beside Sheriff Draconis.

She looked at Nottingham than over to Eric.

"Ah, Eric. A gift. For me! Now, wasn't that thoughtful of you?" She exclaimed with glee as her fangs glowed luminously by the light of the torches. Blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth, but she was unaware.

"Uh, Licks?" Eric said as he pointed to the corner of his own mouth while he looked at her knowingly.

"Oh, yes." She giggled. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Now, wait a –"

Gisborne put a firm hand upon Nottingham's shoulder and shot him a warning look to silence him.

Sheriff Benedictus Draconis rolled his eyes.

Lady Lictina moved slowy toward Nottingham and studied him curiously. "My, you're rather pleasing to the eye too, aren't you?" She grinned. She looked to Gisborne. "You got any other relatives I oughta know about, honey?" She asked.

"No." Guy answered simply.

"What a shame!" Lictina exclaimed.

"Yes. Isn't it?" Gisborne added dryly.

Nottingham stood there fuming with his jaw clenched.

"Intriguing." Lady Lictina muttered as she stared at Nottingham then looked to Draconis. "You know, he almost looks like a vampire in a human suit. Alas, he does not show fear – yet I can _**smell**_ it!" She laughed as she looked again to the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Indeed." Draconis chuckled. He looked to Gisborne then.

"Tell me, Guy – can you smell it? You should be able to by now." Draconis said, curious to see if the newborn could identify it.

"Yes, Sheriff. I do believe I can." Gisborne smiled.

"Define it!" Draconis demanded of the chosen one.

"Hmm." Gisborne wrinkled his nose. "It smells… curiously of a rotting corpse. Rather foul yet sickly sweet simultaneously." A beat. "Am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, newborn. That is exactly what fear smells like." Draconis smiled.

Lady Lictina moved toward Nottingham and reached out to touch his face. She patted his cheek and looked to Draconis. "Come on, lover, let me feed from him! He looks so delicious and I'm rather hungry." She smiled as she licked her lips. She opened her mouth and moved to Nottingham's neck, her fangs still gleaming in the light.

Nottingham gasped in horror.

"No, my love. Not this time, Licks." Draconis stated firmly.

She pouted than caught the curious look in the human Sheriff's face at the mention of her name.

"You may call me 'Licks' – once you… bite me. That's the way it is for everyone except for your handsome cousin here." She said as her eyebrow quirked while nodding toward Guy. "You see, we uh… dined together." She grinned knowingly.

Nottingham tried very hard to control the urge to gag.

"Run along, Licks." Sheriff Draconis commanded her with a wave of his hand. "I shall send for you when I'm finished with our good, human Sheriff of Nottingham." He grinned.

"Oh, please lover – let me taste him! That whore back there tastes like dung!" She spat as she nodded toward the back of the cavern.

The Sheriff of Region two folded his arms and shook his head firmly, and stood unmoving.

"Oh, alright." She sighed and turned away. She was gone in a flash.

Sheriff Draconis turned his attention back to Nottingham.

"Eric here tells me that you agreed to get blood for us, am I correct?" He asked Nottingham pointedly.

"I agreed to get blood for _**them**_, yes." Nottingham said, referring to his cousin and Northman. He hated that he had to stand before this… whatever he was and ingratiate himself to him.

"That's what you think." Draconis laughed. He straightened his expression immediately and looked upon him a moment before he continued. "And you think you can provide a steady supply?"

"For awhile I'm sure. I have several prisoners awaiting death in my dungeon, and several outlaws I'm after as well." Nottingham stated.

"Robin Hood, no less!" Draconis spat.

"He is my priority, yes." Nottingham said.

"Hmm." Draconis mused as he rubbed his chin. "And why should I agree to this and not have you taken to the back so that my offspring, Licks might enjoy a satisfying meal for a change?" Draconis asked pointedly.

"Because they agreed to it." Nottingham nodded in the direction of his cousin and Northman.

"As it is in _**your**_ world, my good, human Sheriff – it is _**I**_ who make the decisions in _**this**_ one!" Draconis spat.

"Oh, of course." Nottingham attempted to smooth over his mistake. He was too interested in getting out of here to care about bending to the rules – whatever they might be.

"How many can you get to us – say by early Saturday morning? Hopefully before the witching hour?" He asked as he shot a scornful glance to Northman for tarrying this night.

"How many of what, Sheriff?" Nottingham asked, pained to have to address this blood sucking beast with such a noble title!

"Prisoners – since you have them readily available for death?" Draconis asked.

"I have forty five prisoners awaiting their execution." Nottingham announced.

"Ah, splendid!" Draconis grinned as he clapped his hands together.

"Don't you want to know their crimes?" Nottingham asked as his eyebrow shot north.

"Who cares? If you deemed their crimes were only punishable by death – what do I care? I'm a vampire Sheriff, my _**human**_ Sheriff." Draconis sneered. "I care not! All I want to know is if you got enough to feed a party of thirty, and it sounds to me like you do." Draconis said with an evil grin.

Nottingham felt another urge to gag.

"Of course – I don't know what we'll do about next week, but…" Draconis muttered.

Nottingham's jaw flew agape.

"Right. So round them up then. Northman will bring them to me. Put them in a wagon." Draconis remarked as he went to his throne and took a seat.

"I don't know if I can have them all executed on such short notice." Nottingham began.

"Who said anything about executing them?" Draconis asked. He reached to his left for his goblet and took a sip of the blood from it. "I don't want them dead! They taste vile when they're dead! I want them as is." He said knowingly as the blood smeared his lips bright red.

"No." Nottingham gasped in horror. He felt faint suddenly.

"You shall do it, or I shall send for Licks and she shall have her snack craving satisfied." Draconis said sharply as he quirked his eyebrow at him and grinned. His brilliant white fangs suddenly appeared.

"How can you be so barbaric?" Nottingham asked evenly. He couldn't begin to shut up now.

"Because it's my nature. The nature of the beast, and if you don't watch it, my good, human Sheriff – you shall know your own primal nature too." He snarled. "You dance with the devil, friend – you best be prepared for the consequences. Either you work with me, or I shall have you turned like your cousin here." Draconis sneered as he stared deeply into Nottingham's eyes. "My offspring could use an assignment like you. You might do wonders to improve her strength."

Nottingham maintained his gaze, looking intently into the vampire Sheriff's eyes. He felt like he was staring into the eyes of some evil feline come to life, but he didn't have the will to break eye contact.

Draconis shook his head. "Listen, human – I am the reasonable vampire Sheriff. You oughta meet my friend, Primus Mortelum!" Draconis grinned.

Nottingham sighed.

"Do you obey?" Sheriff Benedictus Draconis asked the Sheriff of Nottingham as he stared deeply into his eyes.

"Aye, Sheriff." Notttingham answered in a relaxed monotone.

* * *

"Look, Christian!" Azeem pointed ahead when he spotted the three horses.

Little John squinted his eyes in the darkness. "Wait a minute! Is that… Nottingham's horse?" He exclaimed in horror.

"Indeed. Dismount and take your horses within the trees." Locksley instructed.

The men dismounted the three horses they took from camp, led them deeper into the line of trees and down the path from the other horses they saw, and secured them to some trees.

They came out and headed for the path that winded narrowly over the ravine. Luckily their path was lit by the streaming moonlight that bathed the forest in a mystical glow. When they got to the other side they saw the cave.

"Looks like there's a party happening in there, mate!" Little John whispered as he planted his quarterstaff firmly upon the ground.

"I'll say! Hmm." Locksley muttered. He snatched Azeem's looking glass from him and held it up to his eye. "Don't see any sentry there – oddly." He gave the lens back to Azeem. "Let's move in and see if we see anything." He suggested.

They nodded and followed him closer to the cave. Moments later they stood at the mouth of the cave. Little John and Azeem had their backs to the rock as Locksley peered tentatively around the corner and attempted to look unobtrusively.

He saw curious looking beings with fangs coming from their gums and blood dripping from their mouths. Torches were ablaze inside the cavern. He gasped as he saw the half and completely ravaged bodies of men and women being eaten by… what were they? He looked directly ahead and saw the back of the Sheriff of Nottingham – with Gisborne on his right, and the tall stranger on his left. Nottingham stood before a tall, dark haired, formidable appearing… being.

"… so barbaric?" He heard Nottingham's voice exclaim.

"Can you see anything?" Little John asked.

"Shh!" Locksley admonished him then turned his attention back to the scene inside.

"The nature of the beast…" He saw the enigmatic thing reply. He uttered more words but…

"What's going on?" Little John muttered impatiently.

Locksley shot him a stern look. Little John shrugged. The archer peeked around the corner of the entrance way once more.

"You dance with the devil, friend – you best be prepared for the consequences." Robin could make out from the curious man that was speaking to the Sheriff, but he couldn't hear anything after that as a feeding was going on not far from the entrance and the sounds were drowning out their voices.

"He threatened Nottingham!" Robin muttered, incredulous.

"Are you going to enlighten us, Christian?" Azeem whispered.

Locksley's eyes were glued to the group of beings who were ravaging… he couldn't tell if it was a man or a lady. He felt sick. He moved away from the mouth of the cave and turned to lean his back against the outside wall of the cave. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths.

"I'm not sure. You better have a look, friend. Maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on!" Locksley exclaimed to Azeem keeping his voice as low as he could.

Little John's eyes widened curiously.

"No. Not you, John. Azeem might have an answer, otherwise _**no one**_ should see that!" He gasped.

Azeem stepped forward and tentatively peeked around the entrance way, studying the scene before him for a few moments.

"What the hell… _**are**_ those people? If they be people at all!" Locksley whispered urgently to Azeem.

"Hmm. Good question, Christian." Azeem said quietly as he moved away. He led them away from the cave. He didn't like what he saw and it was foolish to remain in close proximity.

They neared the path that winded and stretched across the ravine.

"I thought they were revenants at first, but now I'm not so sure." Azeem said suddenly. "Revenants do _**not**_ possess powers like that!"

"What in the devil was Nottingham doing there?" Little John asked.

"And Gisborne too." Locksley added. He looked to Azeem. Azeem nodded to John with a frown upon his face.

"No!" Little John gasped.

"It is true, friend. Christian was right." Azeem sighed.

"I don't know what the Sheriff was doing in a place like that – or Gisborne for that matter. I better find out though so that we can stay a few steps ahead of… those beasts!" Locksley exclaimed.

Locksley still felt ill. He had always thought of Nottingham as a murderous tyrant – but those beasts made the Sheriff look like a tame little pussycat!


	6. Chapter 5

The Sheriff was glad he was leaving the blood sucking beast's cave. As he followed Gisborne and Northman, his nausea returned at the sight of half eaten bodies, and the beasts laughing and moaning amidst their feeding orgies. The salty taste returned far in back of his tongue. He took deep breaths to control it, but it was a vicious cycle because the smell of blood and death was getting to him. He felt light headed. He bumped into a normal appearing maiden, except that by her manner of dress he could tell she was a consort.

"Oh, forgive me, milady." The Sheriff said as he put a hand on her arm, then proceeded to turn to follow the vampires. And then he remembered what Guy and Eric said about what vampires use whores for. He widened his eyes and shuddered. Then he sighed, knowing there was not a damn thing he could do to save her from her fate. He shook his head. He couldn't think on that now. _I must get out of here!_

"Wait just a minute, human!" A woman's voice shrieked. Or was it a woman? Maybe it was one of… them?

He turned around. She suddenly appeared before him. She moved at such lightening speed that she was only a blur until she stood before him. She was very tall for a maiden. Only a few inches shy of his own height. She had a strong looking build for a female. Her gown was form fitting including her sleeves. He could distinguish each muscle on her arms through the thin black silk. The vampire maiden had long, luminous blond hair, and brown eyes. Her fangs gleamed in the light.

"You contaminated my evening repast, human! Who are you with?" She demanded.

"What?" Nottingham asked, astonished.

He was completely unprepared for what happened next because it happened in less than a second it seemed. She reached over and grabbed him by his doublet and lifted him in the air. Next she threw him at a distance of a good forty feet against the wall of the cave as effortlessly as if she were tossing a ragdoll.

Nottingham landed hard against the rock. The back of his head hit and his head jerked sharply forward as the rest of his body slammed against it, and then he slumped to the ground.

"Barbata!" Sheriff Draconis roared. He arrived at the scene in less than a second.

The Sheriff of Nottingham was drifting in and out of consciousness and couldn't will his limbs to move. He was too close to death to feel fear that he could not move.

Gisborne and Northman turned around when they heard the angry voice of Draconis. They noticed they didn't see Nottingham behind them, then they saw his body lying in a heap by the wall of the cave. They quickly returned to where Draconis stood.

"What the _**hell**_ did you just do, brat?" Draconis demanded of the vampire maiden as his fangs appeared.

"That human touched my food, Sheriff!" Barbata, the strong vampire maiden exclaimed.

"You always act first – never think! No wonder your cunning is lacking!" Draconis spat. He pointed to Nottingham. "That human is the Sheriff of Nottingham, brat – and he works for _**me**_! Wait by my throne for your punishment, vamp!" He ordered her.

She nodded regretfully, then was gone in a flash.

"Sheriff?" Eric asked Draconis as he nodded to Nottingham.

Sheriff Draconis went to Nottingham. He bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about Barbata there, human. She's rather new." He said dryly.

"I… cannot… move." Nottingham whispered.

"No worries, my good, human Sheriff! You'll be right as rain in no time!" Draconis remarked cheerfully.

"Don't… turn me like… you." Nottingham gasped. He closed his eyes. Even dying he knew he had no wish to have Guy's power now – not if it meant ravaging people!

"Nah! You're a much more amusing adversary to me as a human! Now, save your breath, won't you? You'll be no use to me if you die!" Draconis huffed.

Nottingham stared at him vacantly. He was angry but too weak to move his facial muscles to display it.

Sheriff Draconis turned to Eric and Guy. "I do believe a healing is in order. I wouldn't normally recommend it but this human is going to help us survive!" He said with a grin.

Guy looked at him curiously, narrowing his eyes. He remembered Eric telling him that he couldn't do this for Guy because the damage done to him at the hand of the Sheriff was too great. He had been wondering what a healing involved ever since?

Eric's fangs appeared as he grinned. He stepped forward.

"No. Not you, Eric." Draconis said firmly.

Eric looked at him curiously but retracted his fangs obediently.

Draconis looked to Gisborne. "Come here, Guy." He beckoned just by the weight of his piercing stare. Draconis stood and faced Gisborne.

Gisborne narrowed his eyes questioningly but stepped forward notwithstanding.

"You have the power now, Guy. A power greater than your cousin ever had over you when you were human. You can restore him as if none of this ever happened." Draconis began.

Gisborne swallowed. "Sheriff, I fear I shall fail. I am but new at this and still uncertain of my… talents." Gisborne replied humbly.

"A vampire never chooses to fail, Gisborne." Draconis said sharply. "When you begin a task you never envision the result to be unsuccessful. Now – look into my eyes." Draconis commanded him.

Gisborne stood unmoving, obeying his master's order.

"Do you trust me?" Sheriff Draconis asked pointedly.

"Yes, Sheriff." Guy said quietly.

"You follow my instructions as I tell them to you – got it?" Draconis asked sharply.

Nottingham looked up at them. He could hear some of the conversation. It instilled more fear than the thought of dying. He wasn't sure, but from what he could make out when he wasn't losing consciousness – his cousin was going to be granted some kind of power over him? What!

"Yes, Sheriff. How shall I begin?" Gisborne asked Draconis.

"Show me your fangs." He commanded.

Gisborne willed his fangs to appear. They gleamed luminously by the light of the myriad torches lighting the large cavern.

"Now, take off that cloak and roll up a sleeve of your tunic." Draconis directed him with a nod.

Gisborne looked at him strangely as he proceeded to follow his orders. He passed the cape to Eric after he removed it, and rolled up the right sleeve of his black tunic.

"Now – bite into the inside of your wrist." Draconis said easily as if this were a normal request.

"What?" Gisborne asked, incredulous.

"Do it! Hurry, Guy – your cousin is dying!" Draconis bellowed.

Gisborne looked to his cousin, then to his wrist. He looked back down to his cousin and moved his right arm back to a resting position.

"No." Gisborne spat. "That bastard did this to me. Not Northman. _**He**_ did this! Let him die!" He snarled.

_Goddamn you, Gis! Just pull me out of this sodding hellhole so I can die in peace!_ The Sheriff looked upon him but now he could not will his eyes to remain focused.

"Bite! Do it!" Draconis snapped as he grabbed Gisborne by his tunic and pulled him toward him, his cat like eyes narrowed malevolently upon him.

Gisborne sighed and lifted his wrist to his mouth, and took a bite out of his immortal flesh. The vampire blood began to flow from his artery.

"Offer it to your cousin, Guy. Give it to him to drink." Draconis said. He let go of him and nodded to Nottingham.

Gisborne went to the Sheriff and knelt before him. He put his left arm underneath the Sheriff's shoulders and lifted him. He held his wrist to the Sheriff's lips.

"Drink, cousin." Gisborne commanded, though he couldn't understand what this would do for him. Secretly he hoped it would fail, except he was convinced the wrath of Draconis would be worse than his cousin's wrath ever was.

The Sheriff opened his eyes. He saw Gisborne's bleeding wrist near to his mouth. "No!" He gasped as his eyes widened in horror. "Not blood. Dear Zeus, not blood! Let me die, Gis." Nottingham muttered.

Gisborne looked to Sheriff Draconis. Sheriff Draconis nodded toward Nottingham.

Gisborne put his hand on Nottingham's jaw and forced it open while he held his right wrist over Nottingham's mouth. The vampire blood began to pour past Nottingham's lips. The Sheriff tried to protest but his paralysis and weakness betrayed him.

"He'll need more than a few drops, newborn, so don't be stingy – even if you feel weak!" Draconis said to Guy firmly.

Nottingham tasted the warm, viscous, salty blood and could feel himself gag. "No! Get away!" He moaned.

"Don't listen to him, my chosen one. You're about to witness a miracle!" Draconis grinned. Then he narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Oh, wait a minute. That's not right." He looked to Eric. "Dear Satan! I'm starting to sound like the bleeding Pope – Celestinus III to be sure! We can't have that! Nothing we do is a miracle, brat – it is power! Remember that!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Sheriff. That is true." Eric nodded.

Nottingham felt tingling beginning in his periphery. He was moving his fingers and toes! Soon he was feeling all of his limbs. As a warmth traveled through him he could feel a little pain for a moment as the paralysis lifted but he was grateful just to feel something. He began to awaken. His eyes flew open. Next the pain in his once dying body was gone and it was replaced by a strange and incredible euphoria. He had never felt anything like this before. Even drunkenness never made him feel like this. It was a miracle indeed! This… hellhound blood should be bottled!

"Sheriff…" Guy murmured weakly. His body was feeling heavy and his eyes began to close.

"Just a little more, Guy. Your task is nearly complete." Draconis stated firmly.

"I… can't." Guy whispered.

"You can do this, Guy." Draconis smiled.

Nottingham suddenly grabbed Gisborne's arm and began to suck hungrily at the blood from his cousin's wrist.

"Ah!" Guy yelled as his eyes flew open.

"Okay – that is enough." Draconis said.

Nottingham continued to suck from Guy's wrist. Guy was closing his eyes and moaning.

"I said: enough!" Draconis said sharply as he moved in and extricated Guy's wrist from the human Sheriff's hands.

Nottingham stood up and straightened his doublet and his surcoat, in utter disbelief over what had just happened to him. He wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his gauntlet covered hand, then he looked at Gisborne with his eyebrow quirked. "Did you just make me… like you?" He demanded.

Gisborne looked to his wrist. The blood had ceased flowing on its own and the bite marks were slowly closing and healing. He was astonished. Nottingham noticed it too, his eyes widened as he witnessed the curious transformation. Gisborne looked up to Draconis. Nottingham followed his gaze and looked to the vampire Sheriff for an answer.

"No. You are not one of us." Draconis said to Nottingham. "Your cousin just brought you back from the dead though." A beat. "Isn't he special? Aren't you going to thank him?"

Nottingham made a face and looked to Gisborne.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Sure. Thanks for killing me too – bastard!" Gisborne spat.

"Now, now, boys! Kiss and make up!" Draconis laughed.

Gisborne and Nottingham looked at him oddly, both of them with their eyebrows quirked.

"Bah! I'm jesting." Draconis huffed. He looked to Northman. "Eric, take our good, human Sheriff outside. How did you get here, by the way?"

"We brought our horses, Sheriff." Eric replied.

"How boring." Draconis rolled his eyes. "Well, take Nottingham to his horse. I need to have a word with Gisborne." He said with a knowing look.

Northman smiled. "Ah, yes, Sheriff." He nodded. He looked to Nottingham and the two took their leave.

Gisborne looked to Draconis. "Have I displeased you in any way, Sheriff?" He asked.

Draconis smiled. "No, Guy. You performed well. Tell me – how do you feel?"

"I feel rather weak, Sheriff. I could sleep just now." Guy said.

"That is to be expected. You will feel restored to normal in a few hours." Draconis smiled.

"He's on the path above the ravine with Northman now." Gisborne blurted. His eyes widened as he looked up. "Why do I know this?" He asked, incredulous.

"You shall know his whereabouts at all times now – especially if he is in danger. He is bonded to you by blood now, Guy." Draconis announced.

"He was bonded to me by blood before I was made vampire, Sheriff." Gisborne pointed out.

"You have power over him now, Guy. Remember that." Draconis said.

"Can he still come to harm, or die after what just happened? He would have died if not for –" He gasped.

"If not for your blood, yes." Draconis nodded.

"Why did you choose me?" Gisborne asked.

"Because what goes around comes around, friend, and you just received your come uppance!" Sheriff Benedictus Draconis grinned as he patted Gisborne on the back.

"With all due respect, Sheriff Draconis, I don't see how. He gave me death, but I have just granted him life!" Gisborne exclaimed, bewildered.

"That's right. I forgot. You are too new yet to possess keen insight." Draconis sighed. "You are mistaken, friend. Your cousin granted you immortality – without even realizing it. All you did was save him – _**this**_ time." Draconis snarled with his eyebrow quirked knowingly over his cat like eyes.

"I see, Sheriff." Gisborne smiled.

"Everything happens for a reason, Guy. All of the plans were in motion before Wednesday." A beat. "You were meant to fail the Sheriff of Nottingham, but you were _**not**_ meant to fail me." Draconis said as he stared into Gisborne's eyes.

Guy shook his head. His long brown hair lashed in the air. "Are you telling me… Locksley knew we'd be taking a shortcut through the forest? With a wagon full of the Sheriff's gold?" Gisborne asked astonished as his eyes widened.

Draconis stared at him and snarled.

"You tipped of Hood?" Gisborne asked, incredulous, forgetting his place with his Sheriff.

"Watch it, newborn!" Draconis snapped.

Gisborne sighed.

"I told you – you were chosen. It shall matter not to you how the plan was executed from now on – got it?" Draconis remarked sharply.

"Aye, Sheriff. Understood." He said.

"Now, go. You're looking rather pale. And pay attention to that cousin of yours!" Draconis spat.

"Yes, Sheriff." Gisborne nodded. He turned and took his leave. He was too astonished over this revelation to inquire how the hell his wrist had healed all by itself.

* * *

They made it to the road that led to the portcullis at Nottingham Castle. They stopped their horses for a moment, then Nottingham spoke.

"That's far enough." The Sheriff said. "I don't know what you're doing to make my knights fall for this – "We're not really here." act, but I'd rather it wasn't performed upon them more than necessary." The Sheriff explained. "Zeus only knows if it will addle their brains!" He spat.

"Right." Northman rolled his eyes. "I'm in a good mood so I'll agree to that _**this**_ time." He said.

"We'll be in touch." Gisborne snarled to his cousin.

"Sure you will." Nottingham remarked facetiously. "But don't make it tonight, will you?" A beat. "I have a date!" He grinned wickedly.

"Sure you do." Gisborne sneered. "You don't _**do**_ dates, cousin. Your idea of courting involves untying the laces from the bodice of a voluptuous maiden's gown! Do you even _**know**_ where to buy flowers?" He asked pointedly with his eyebrow quirked.

Nottingham rolled his eyes and spat.

Northman chuckled. "Don't worry, mate." He said to Gisborne. "He'll soon tire of his whores and be doomed to boredom. I mean… how many _**other**_ places could he possibly… put it?" He laughed maniacally.

The vampires laughed uproariously, amusing themselves with their wit. The Sheriff rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Just leave me alone, tonight!" He snapped. "I'm telling you – tonight I am courting a _**lady**_ and you cursed pair of its shall _**not**_ interrupt me!" Nottingham barked.

"Let me guess. Lady Marian?" Gisborne asked with a smirk.

"What? No!" Nottingham spat.

Gisborne narrowed his eyes upon him curiously.

"We'll stay away – unless something pops up on the agenda." Northman said evenly. "We can't promise anything because we're vampires. We don't make promises. The only thing we can promise is that if a human doesn't watch it when they're in the presence of our company – they might come to know what our _**bite**_ feels like." He warned with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Nottingham shot him a look of disgust and continued on his way. When he was through the portcullis he took his horse to the stable master. He found the gardener and was delighted with the news about the fake grave that was dug in the family burial ground upon his request the day before – behind the cathedral. Satisfied, he went into the castle and marched directly to his chambers – straight for his counsel's lair. He had some interesting things to share with her and the witch might be the only one who could assist him with his next endeavour – a brilliant thought that came to him while he received his healing. If he could achieve this, it may be the one thing to grant him immeasurable power – more than acquisition of the throne! He would be – hands down – the most formidable Sheriff in all of England once he determined the means to harness this power. Mortianna may be the only one he could turn to for the answer.

He shuddered at the thought of that horrible place he had just come from. He couldn't have imagined that in his worst nightmare! He decided right then as he mounted the stairs two at a time to the second level of the north wing of the castle that he was definitely going to force himself to read the book that Mortianna had given to him, perhaps before he retired tonight. He hoped that there was some direction offered in it about how to effectively kill those beasts! He had a sinking feeling that killing his cousin the second time around would not come as easily as the last time.

He knew it in his gut, and his gut instinct was _**never**_ wrong.

* * *

"So, when shall you teach me this glamouring trick?" Gisborne asked his maker as they were riding toward Northman's manor.

"In time." Northman muttered noncommittally. "Why?" He asked.

"I was just thinking I should like to have my horse back. As far as I know she's still in the Sheriff's stables. If I could glamour the Sheriff's men who are guarding the portcullis and the stables, and the stable master inside there…" Gisborne mused.

"Yes. I see what you mean. You're not ready for that just now, Gisborne. Patience, friend. We'll get your horse to you soon enough." Northman said.

Gisborne nodded then decided to change the subject.

"Tell me – how old was Lady Lictina when she was made immortal?" He asked curiously.

"She was young. Seventeen I think." Eric replied as he narrowed his blue eyes upon Gisborne. "Why the sudden interest?" He asked pointedly, his jealousy surfacing.

"She's really quite flirtatious and I suspect it's an act. Her demeanour is very girlish, so I was just curious." Gisborne explained.

"She shall be young forever, but if you knew Licks, she'd tell you she was cursed." Eric said.

"Why is that?" Guy asked curiously.

"Licks was still a virgin when she was turned. She was supposed to be wed in a month's time when it happened. If she chooses now to have intimacy with anyone – whether vampire or human – she heals every time." Eric said. "You see, when our bodies sustain injury, we can heal ourselves easily unless the damage is too great." Eric explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that – until a little while ago." Gisborne said, recalling how his wrist had healed so unusually right after he administered his blood to his cousin. "How unfortunate for Licks." He muttered.

"Indeed. It is painful every time for her. I couldn't imagine it if I were her lover." Eric shuddered. That was the only thing about the prospect of being with her – if he could steal her from Draconis that he felt uneasy about.

Gisborne sighed. He had a plan in mind for a few days now about what to do with his personal situation, but this news shed a whole different light upon the matter. It would be twice as difficult now to propose his plan when the time came. He decided he had better give the matter a great deal of thought if he didn't wish to be doomed a vampire monk for the rest of his immortal life!

* * *

The sun had just gone down on Thursday evening when once again, the lid to Gisborne's coffin scraped and creaked as it opened. Once again, Northman looked down upon him teasingly.

"Good evening, friend. I hate to do this and I'm going to need to trust you." A beat. "I need you to get lost. Don't worry. You're going to love what's waiting for you." Eric said with a grin.

Guy narrowed his eyes curiously and arose and stepped out of the coffin. Eric gave him a golden goblet of rat blood.

"You must be jesting! You've been attached to my side ever since you turned me! You will not leave me be – and now you wish me to go out on my own?" Gisborne exclaimed, incredulous. He sighed and began to smirk. "I disagree with Draconis. There _**can**_ be miracles in our world!" He laughed as he took a sip of the bitter tasting rat blood.

"I just need a few hours, friend. Don't celebrate too much now – you're not rid of me yet! I have company, you see." Northman smirked.

"Obviously not that Necrolus fellow." Gisborne chortled. "Hmm. Whom could it be now?" He mused as he rubbed his chin in feigned contemplation. He grinned deviously, then turned and headed out the door of the chamber to investigate the matter.

"No!" Northman snarled. He suddenly came up behind Guy and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "You're leaving the back way."

"Like hell I am!" Gisborne laughed and pushed Eric forcefully.

Eric flew across the hall fifty feet to the wall. A painting that was hanging on the wall fell to the floor when he landed hard against it.

Gisborne flew down the stairs in a flash, pleased with himself for finally outwitting his maker. He made it to the threshold of the sitting room. Lady Lictina sat on the red velvet couch, crying. She looked up at him. Bright red tears of blood streamed down her ghostly white cheeks. She was dabbing at her bloody tears with a white handkerchief.

"Licks? Are you alright?" Gisborne asked as he went toward her.

Eric arrived at the doorway, shaking his head.

"Don't worry over me, honey. I shall be fine." Lictina smiled weakly.

"Alright, Gisborne. The entertainment is over. Off you go then!" Eric said with a wave of his hand.

Guy ignored him. "Is there anything I can do for you, milady Lictina?" Guy asked as he put a hand upon her shoulder.

She looked up at him and beamed. "How charming you are, Sir Guy. The only one who calls me by my given mortal name is Ben – and that is _**only**_ if I've angered him." She sighed.

"That was your given name?" Gisborne asked as his eyebrow shot north.

"Lictina was my given name, yes. If my family knew the alias I'd be given and the reason why after I was dead to them, they would have hunted me down and come at me with a stake for shaming them, I'm sure." Lady Lictina said, shaking her head.

" 'Tis a lovely name indeed, milady." Gisborne smiled.

Lady Lictina beamed at him once more.

"Alright. Gisborne shall be leaving us for a time, Licks. We must not keep him waiting." Eric said to her, eager to have a moment alone with her.

Licks nodded at him then looked again to Guy. "Bye, honey. Have fun." She winked.

"No human blood!" Northman added sharply.

"Right." Gisborne sighed.

"There's something waiting for you out in the front." Eric announced.

Gisborne nodded, curious as to what would be outside waiting for him. He walked through the front door and down the path. He looked up. His chestnut coloured mare stood there to greet him. She was secured to an oak tree.

The horse recognized its master.

"Old friend, there you are!" Guy smiled as he walked toward the equine then smoothed her mane. "Tonight you shall take me to my lady." He smiled.

He put a foot in the stirrup and mounted his horse. He grabbed the reins and kicked the horse into a gallop. He couldn't imagine what had happened to cause Licks to seek the comfort of Northman, but he was most grateful for her unexpected visit. He had been trying to devise a plan to do this but the biggest obstacle was getting rid of his maker to carry it out. He made a mental note to thank Licks for this somehow – later.

* * *

The Sheriff smirked as he strolled along the cobblestone path that led to the door of the ninth century, stone manor. He grasped the iron ring upon the door and banged the ring against it.

Moments later Lady Gisla opened the door. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Milord Sheriff, you're here. Just in time." She said. She beckoned for him to come inside.

He stepped past the threshold and she closed the door.

"Actually milady, I'm a little late. Forgive me." He said.

"It's quite alright." Lady Gisla smiled. She turned around to face her mother. "Don't wait up, mother. I promise not to be long." She reassured.

The Sheriff looked to the matron and smiled. "We shall be dining and then you have my word I shall return her safely to you, madam." The Sheriff said.

The elegant, dark haired woman sighed. "Very well." She said. Her eyes moved downcast.

Gisborne slowed his horse as he approached the manor on the left. He narrowed his eyes and snarled when he saw his cousin's midnight black equine secured to a tree. _So…his __**date**__ is with my lady? Bah! He thinks!_ He quickly scanned for an area to secure his horse where nobody would see it. He took the horse within the trees approximately fifty yards away. He dismounted and secured her to a tree, then arrived to the door of the manor at lightening speed. He moved to a window and peered inside. The window faced the sitting room and the foyer in front of the door to his left. His cousin's back was to him, but his beautiful Lady Gisla was facing him.

He gasped. She looked radiant despite the colour of her dress. She was dressed in a black velvet gown, and wore a long, hooded black velvet cape over it. He saw her mother in the background looking downcast.

He stood a few moments staring at his lady, willing her to look at him.

Lady Gisla went to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Do not worry, mother. I shall be in good hands." Gisla smiled.

Then she turned to the Sheriff and came toward him.

She noticed something from the corner of her eye at the window to the left of where the Sheriff stood. Her eyes traveled there. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. Her eyes widened and the colour quickly left her.

The Sheriff looked at her strangely.

Her mouth parted in awe. "Guy." She whispered faintly, only audible to herself.

"Milady Gisla? Are you quite yourself?" The Sheriff asked.

She shook her head still staring through the window.

Gisborne smiled at her when she made eye contact, then mouthed the words "I love you." He noticed the Sheriff speaking to her so he winked and then disappeared in a flash.

Lady Gisla swallowed and began to take deep breaths. She closed her eyes. The Sheriff spun his head to the right to see what she was looking at.

"Daughter?" What is it, my dearest?" Her mother asked concerned as she came toward Gisla when she noticed her daughter begin to falter.

The Sheriff came toward her and put a hand upon her shoulder. "Milady? What's the matter?" He asked pointedly.

"It is nothing." Lady Gisla giggled nervously as she looked up at him. She cast her eyes to her mother next. "Mother, you know I haven't been sleeping well since the Sheriff gave me the news of my Guy's untimely demise! My eyes sometimes play tricks on me. That is all. Nothing to worry about!" She exclaimed nervously.

She wasn't sure if that was Guy's ghost or not. Whatever he was she didn't care. She wanted him to come to her again. She was suddenly overcome with euphoria. He found her! Even in death – he traveled God knew how far and across how many planes to find her? She smiled and closed her eyes. Her cheeks began to flush again. She felt a tear form in her eye – of sheer happiness, but she controlled it by biting her lip. No one must know what she saw – not even her mother. They would send her away, and _**then**_ how shall he hope to find her? She was suddenly eager to burst through the door. Her man was out there! She must get to him at once!

"If you're certain, daughter, though I think perhaps you should rest?" The matron suggested.

"No!" Gisla replied sharply, her long dark locks lashed out as she shook her head vehemently.

Both her mother and the Sheriff were startled by her behaviour and proceeded to look upon her strangely.

She sighed. "I am well, I assure you, mother." Gisla soothed.

"Alright, dearest." The matron smiled.

Gisla turned to the Sheriff. "I am ready, milord." She beamed at him. She could do this flirting thing with him if it meant finding her Guy somewhere out there.

The Sheriff smiled warmly and offered his arm. She took it willingly then perched on her toes and leaned in and kissed his cheek, too happy to worry over her demonstrative display in front of her mother.

He sighed at the touch of her soft lips upon his cheek. How he could get used to this!

"Shall we, milord?" She said.

"Come, milady." The Sheriff smiled.

He led her down the cobblestone path to his horse. Her eyes scanned in every direction looking for him. Where was he? Was it only an illusion?

The Sheriff was seated upon his horse. He smiled and leaned down to her, and offered his arm to assist her. She took it and put her right foot in the stirrup then mounted the horse behind him and held unto him. He took a hold of the reins and urged the horse into a cantor.

When they started down the road, after about fifty yards or so, she glanced to her right. Her jaw flew agape. She saw him again. She swallowed. He was seated atop his chestnut coloured mare in amongst some trees, but she saw him. He looked perfectly healthy and real to her, except that his colour seemed pallid – even in the darkness. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Guy." She whispered longingly.

He smiled back at her with a look to reassure her that he would come for her.

She sighed happily and smiled back at him, praying her eyes were not deceiving her.

* * *

An hour later when she sat in the dining hall of Nottingham Castle, seated across from the Sheriff, a serving of roasted pheasant and mulled stewed cabbage upon a golden plate before her as she toyed with the meat with her fork; she cursed herself for not throwing herself from the Sheriff's horse and running toward Guy when she saw him amongst the trees. What if she never saw him again? Did she just miss the last chance to Eden? She sighed as the Sheriff's smooth, baritone voice droned in her ear.

"Milady Gisla? Are you quite yourself, my dear?" The Sheriff asked suddenly as he put his goblet upon the table and eyed her curiously over the candles that burned in the center of the table.

"Yes, milord. Why do you ask?" She asked as she paused to sip of her wine.

"You've hardly touched your pheasant, milady. You seem rather preoccupied. Ever since you behaved peculiarly back at your manor, in fact." The Sheriff observed.

"Oh, really? I can't imagine why, milord." She laughed nervously. She stabbed at a piece of the meat with her fork and brought it to her lips, grinning at him knowingly.

He swallowed. She was so irresistible! The way the corners of her perfect mouth curved into that sensuous smirk! He could feel his body respond to her. He sighed.

"My lady, if one didn't know better, they would swear you saw a ghost just then!" The Sheriff said as his eyebrow shot north.

She stifled a gasp at his perceptiveness and looked downcast. "No, milord. Not at all. I have _**not**_ taken leave of my senses." She said evenly. _I must do this – for Guy!_ She took a sip again of the wine for courage then lifted her eyes to meet his piercing gaze. "I haven't slept hardly at all since you told me two evenings ago, milord. Sometimes my vision does funny things." She said as she squinted her eyes, staring at him. "For instance – I'm seeing two of you just now." Lady Gisla said with perfect composure.

"Milady?" The Sheriff exclaimed. His eyes widened in horror. "We must get you home!" He said as he arose from his seat and quickly went to her. He put a hand upon her shoulder. "I must escort you home. You must rest. You should have told me, my dear." He smiled.

"You were so kind to invite me and come for me, milord. I could not turn you down." Lady Gisla demurred as she stood.

"I'm starting to understand why he cared for you." The Sheriff said quietly.

Lady Gisla smiled and the Sheriff led her through the door.

They just exited the north entrance of the castle and were walking through the courtyard toward the stables when the Scribe came running out after his master.

"Milord Sheriff!" The short old man called in his squeaky voice.

The Sheriff stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to face him.

Lady Gisla looked back briefly then looked ahead toward the portcullis. She froze. She squinted her eyes. Was that… Guy standing there on the other side of the iron bars?

"What do you want, you cursed little ferret?" The Sheriff demanded. "I am escorting Lady Gisla home in case you need reminding!" He spat.

"Your Secretary of the Treasury reports that while going over some of the records that you are missing five hundred gold from your vault, sire!" The Scribe exclaimed.

The Sheriff's eyes widened. "What?" He bellowed.

"Yes, sire. What shall we do?" The Scribe asked.

"Locksley!" Nottingham spat.

The Sheriff looked to Lady Gisla. "Forgive me, milady. Wait here. Don't move. I shall have a quick word with my staff then return to you directly." The Sheriff said firmly.

"Very well, milord. I shall wait for you right here!" She smiled.

He took her hand and kissed it then quickly headed back inside the castle with his Scribe.

She waited until the Sheriff was gone then looked again to the portcullis. It was raised! Guy stood there waiting for her. He was dressed in his usual noble finery and wore a long dark, hooded cape over top. His long brown hair danced in the autumn breezes. He smirked and motioned for her to come forward.

She swallowed and bit her lip. She looked around her. Nobody was paying attention to her. She began to slowly walk toward him. When she got closer she broke into a run. He quickly moved toward her.

She stopped when she was a foot away from him and looked up into his dark, steel blue eyes. "Are you… real?" She asked him as a tear streamed down her cheek.

He smiled and reached out to touch her face. He brushed the tear away with his thumb. She closed her eyes and held his hand to her cheek.

"Yes, my lady. I am real." Guy whispered.

Her eyes flew open and she threw her arms around him. "How? I do not understand? If you were not killed – why did the Sheriff tell me that to begin with?" A beat. "My love… why are you so cold?" She asked as she pulled away from him, her eyes widened in horror. "And you're so… very pale!" She gasped.

"My lady Gisla, it's a long story. I have much to tell you, but I only have so much time before the men guarding the portcullis will be on to me. We must go and then I shall tell you all about it. Alright?" He said firmly, with his hands upon her shoulders.

"You're dead." She said sadly. It was a statement, not a question.

"Not quite." Gisborne remarked evasively.

"You're a ghost." She said, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"No, my angel, I am not. Touch me. Do I feel real – or like nothingness to you?" He asked pointedly.

She put her hands on his arms and ran them slowly down, kneading his flesh as her hands found their way to his hands. She held his hands and looked up at him. "I do not understand?" She said, shaking her head.

"Neither do I, lady." He said. "Before we go – I've been remiss." He grinned seductively.

Gisborne pulled her to him suddenly, leaned down and kissed her passionately. She melted with his kiss. She parted her lips willingly and he sought her tongue with his. She felt her knees weaken and her muscles turn to jelly. She held unto him tightly.

"My Guy." She sighed happily. "I have been waiting for you to do that for so long." Gisla said as she kissed him again.

"Gisla. I can't believe I waited but… I was always ill at ease around you. I was nervous instead of confident for the first time – and that's when I knew." Guy said.

"Knew what, milord?" Lady Gisla asked as she searched his eyes with hers.

"That I loved you." He smiled.

She beamed at him. "My Guy…" She whispered.

"Now, come. We must go. We haven't much time before dawn." Gisborne announced. He grabbed her by the hand and they ran together to his horse.

"Hold unto me tightly." He said when he looked back to her after she was seated behind him on the mare.

She obeyed. He smiled and turned around. He willed his fangs to appear. He removed his gauntlet, pushed up the sleeve of his tunic under his cape, brought it to his lips and bit into his flesh. He leaned down and whispered to the horse.

"Come on, girl. Taste." Gisborne said as he brought his wrist down for the equine to sniff.

The horse turned her neck and licked at the blood. It was only a hunch he had. If his blood could save his cousin from certain death – could a small amount of it increase a living creature's speed? He wondered. It was worth a try.

He brought his hand away after a moment – well before he would feel weakened. He retracted his fangs and his wrist began to heal again. When the wound was closed a moment later he grasped the reins and urged the horse to a gallop and together they rode upon his horse toward Nettlestone. His lady held unto him and leaned against him, content. He smiled, but he hoped she would accept the truth. His manor in Nettlestone was the place to reveal it. He needed somewhere private to take her to for what he needed to say.

Gisborne smiled at his cunning. He managed just by watching Eric do it a few times to glamour the knights stationed at the portcullis. He wondered what Sheriff Draconis would say about that?


	7. Chapter 6

The Sheriff of Nottingham stood angrily before his knights that manned the portcullis with his arms folded and his jaw set firmly. He couldn't believe his eyes when he returned to the courtyard only moments after leaving her – to find her missing!

"Where is she?" The Sheriff demanded of the tall, red haired knight.

"Whom, milord Sheriff?" The knight replied.

"My guest! Lady Gisla Greenley! She was in the courtyard only moments ago – just over there!" He pointed in the direction he left her in. He looked to the two of them this time. "Who the hell raised the portcullis?" The Sheriff demanded as he nodded to the gate.

"It was down one moment – up the next?" The dark haired one spoke as he shrugged and shook his head.

The Sheriff shook his head in disgust. "Did she leave through the gate?" He demanded.

Both of them looked upon him shaking their heads.

Nottingham snarled and proceeded to remove his gauntlet from his right hand with his teeth. Next he took it from his mouth and whacked at both of them with it.

"You pair of paltry excuses for guards! Tell me this then – who else was here? Who else came and charmed you two into raising the portcullis?" Nottingham asked them pointedly, remembering how Northman had bewitched Catherine to the point that she didn't care who was in the chamber with her when she stood naked before the lot of them! Perhaps Northman taught his cousin this little trick?

They looked at each other then back up at him.

"Nobody was here, milord." The red haired knight replied.

"I bet!" He remarked facetiously. "Was it Gisborne who was here?" The Sheriff asked pointedly, forgetting that he was the only one who knew his cousin wasn't really dead after all.

"Milord? Sir Gisborne has been dead these last two days now!" The dark haired knight said as his eyes widened in shock.

"Right." The Sheriff sighed. He looked downcast a moment, cursing himself for his outburst. Splendid! Now his men would think he is loosing his senses completely!

"Milord Sheriff? Are you alright?" The red haired knight asked.

He realized that nothing he could possibly come up would begin to smooth over this mistake, so he looked up at him but said nothing. He sighed then headed to the stables to mount his horse. He needed to find her!

* * *

The moon was just appearing on the horizon when Guy of Gisborne and his lady Gisla arrived at the stone and wood structure of his manor in Nettlestone. After they dismounted from his horse and he secured the mare to an oak tree, he took his lady inside. Next he proceeded to build a fire, then he brought her a goblet of mead.

"I don't think so, Guy." Lady Gisla said, shaking her head. "I already had wine when I dined with the Sheriff and I'm not one for partaking in spirits." She said.

"My lady, trust me. You'll need it. You don't have to drink all of it, but you may be glad to have it available for what I'm about to tell you." Gisborne said in his perfect, raspy, baritone voice.

How she had missed the sound of his voice in the last two days! She couldn't imagine what he had to tell her, but right now she was so happy to be with him that she didn't care. Still, she nodded, smiled graciously, and took the goblet from him. She let her fingertips linger upon his cool hand before she took it from him.

He licked his lips surreptitiously, sighed then cleared his throat. "Take a seat, my lady. I'm sure you have questions and you shall need to be seated for the answers." He said bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes curiously then proceeded to make herself comfortable on the black velvet couch. She took a few sips of the mead and let the sweet, honeyed spirit begin to warm her.

"You asked me if I am dead. I am not dead." Guy began. "I am no longer what I was when you knew me before today, however. I am no longer… quite _**just**_ a man." He said.

Lady Gisla's brow furrowed and her gray eyes narrowed upon him. "What do you mean, Guy? You have me completely lost!" She exclaimed.

"I know, angel. I'm still lost on the whole thing myself. Tell me – have you ever heard of… vampires?" He asked her pointedly, his eyebrow shot north knowingly.

Her eyes widened. "Why, yes! They are creatures of the devil, are they not? They drink blood, they only venture out at… night – " Lady Gisla's jaw flew agape and her hand came up to cover her mouth with her palm. "No!" She gasped. "No!"

"My lady, I would not be here speaking with you if I was not turned immortal. That's the key word, my lady – immortal. I would have died. My wound was mortal. I was practically sliced in half with a sword, but then a curious thing happened to me – I was saved just in the nick of time by a vampire." Guy explained.

"And he –" She couldn't say it.

"He made me a vampire. Yes." Gisborne sighed.

"No. You can't be! You still appear the same. You're just… very cold, and pale looking, but you're still as sweet as ever. You're still… my Guy." Gisla said as she took another sip of the mead.

"My lady, I am truly sorry." Guy said, shaking his head. This was much more difficult than he imagined, but he needed her to hear about this from him.

"Prove it! I do not believe you!" She shrieked. Lady Gisla set the goblet on the table beside her and quickly arose from the couch. She strode toward him and slapped him. "Prove it, Guy!" She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Guy!" She whispered urgently as she began to tremble.

"Forgive me." He breathed, and then he willed his fangs to appear.

She gasped and stood frozen a moment, staring at him in utter disbelief.

Gisborne retracted his fangs then turned away from her.

"Why did you find me then?" Lady Gisla choked out the words through her tears. "To drink of my blood?" She asked.

He whirled around to face her. "No!" He said sharply. "No, I would never do that to you. I would rather die." Gisborne said evenly. He came toward her and put his hands upon her shoulders.

She looked up at him with her perfect lips quivering, her glassy gray eyes staring into his steel blue eyes, searching for answers.

"My lady Gisla, we were cursed before we had the chance to begin. I was planning to ask for your hand. As it was, I never kissed you before tonight. Our dream was killed when my old life was taken from me." Gisborne said regretfully.

"Are you saying… we can never be?" She asked, as her eyes widened in horror.

"My maker – the vampire who turned me, tells me it would be complicated, yes, but I do not accept it." He said with his eyebrow quirked.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" Lady Gisla asked.

"Yes, my lady. I wished to make you Lady Gisborne." Guy said as he reached out and softly touched her cheek.

"I love you, Guy. I always did. I still do. I want you and _**only**_ you." Lady Gisla whispered. "We are not cursed, my love. We have been given a second chance! I don't care what you are. You came for me!" Lady Gisla exclaimed. She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Gisla." Guy breathed as he held her close and smoothed her shiny, dark hair. "We'll make this work, angel. Somehow we will make this damn thing work!"

"Make me like you, my Guy." She suddenly blurted. "We can be together then, can't we?"

"No, angel!" Guy exclaimed in horror. He had thought of suggesting it to her before, but the more he thought on it, now he was loathed to turn her into a creature like him. And the thought of… turning her? _How can I possibly… bite into her?_

"How else can we truly be together?" She asked. "There's really no other way – is there?" She asked with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Suddenly she untied the black ribbons that fastened at her neck on her cape. She removed the cape and cast it to a nearby chair, then moved her hair out of the way of her neck. She leaned her head to one side as she stood before him. His jaw flew agape.

"Do it, Guy. Bite me." Gisla said.

"No, Gisla. Hear me first before you ask that of me." Guy said firmly.

She straightened up and looked at him curiously.

"Listen to me, my lady. Forever and ever – for the next several millennia is a long time to commit to someone. Just committing to this cursed existence is enough! I'm sure I'll be bored well before the fourteenth century and beg someone to stake me!" He spat.

"Hmm. Perhaps you should tell me more about this." She suggested.

Guy nodded to the couch behind her and she took a seat again. He came toward her and knelt before her. He placed his hands upon her knees and looked up at her while he began to tell her exactly what happened to him in the armoury, and about Eric Northman. Next he explained what he knew about being a vampire. He told her that being one meant being immortal – unless someone ended it for him using a wooden stake, silver, or making sure he was outdoors when the sun rises. He told her of the powers, of needing to sleep in a coffin, and a little bit about needing to drink blood to sustain him. He saved the difficult part for the end, however. He was just about to get to that when she decided to inquire about blood.

"Have you drunk someone's blood yet, Guy?" Lady Gisla asked pointedly.

Gisborne swallowed. He said nothing but maintained eye contact.

"Guy?" She asked again, searching his dark, brooding eyes with hers.

"Yes." He whispered. "I didn't make the initial bite though and she was… already dead before I…" His words trailed off like the ghost of the maiden he spoke of tasting, and he looked downcast.

"Was it… awful?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course it was awful, Gisla. I drank the blood of a maiden!" Guy exclaimed as he looked up at her in horror.

"No, I don't mean that." Gisla said. "I meant – did it taste awful?" She asked pointedly.

"What?" Guy asked incredulously, shaking his head, his golden brown hair danced around him.

"If I'm going to become one of these vampire people I want to know that I won't be forced to eat things that I will _**hate**_ for the next five hundred million years, Guy! Tell me honestly, my love. Did it taste awful to you – her blood?" Lady Gisla demanded.

"You jest!" He snorted.

"No. I do not." She said as she folded her arms and stared unblinking into his eyes.

He looked downcast. "It was not awful – oddly. It should have been horrible and I can tell you – even my black hearted cousin cannot stand the taste of blood! Before I was turned I'm sure it would have been vile. As a vampire… it was pleasing." Guy admitted in a whisper.

"I see." Gisla sighed.

She arose and moved toward the fireplace. Gisborne stood and observed her. Her black velvet gown brushed along the floor as she moved. Even though her gown was the colour of mourning, she looked very sensual indeed. He swallowed when she turned around to face him. The bodice of her gown had a scoop neckline and her breasts were pushed upward, inviting his touch. Her ivory skin glowed by the light of the fire.

"You mentioned your cousin couldn't stand the taste of blood. When did he taste blood?" Lady Gisla asked him curiously.

And here was the part he had saved to last to tell her about. He sighed, then began to explain as best he could what happened in Draconis' cave just before dawn. He described his cousin's mortal injury and how he was chosen to heal him. He didn't mention what his cousin was doing there however. That part he would have to think about. She'd never understand it unless she was immortal like him.

"What?" She asked, astonished.

"It is true." Guy said. "And the most important point you should know that impacts us – _**if**_ you choose to do this is what I'm about to tell you. It relates to healing." He said.

She quirked her eyebrow at him curiously. "What is that?" Gisla asked.

"A vampire has the ability to heal themselves as long as the damage done to them is not too great. I learned that this morning." He muttered as he shifted uncomfortably and looked downcast. Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. She stood firm, her eyes questioning him, shaking her head.

"What that means to you is that unless I bed you before you are turned, you shall heal every time." Guy stated as delicately as he could.

"You lie." Gisla remarked sharply. It was the first unkind phrase she had ever spoken to him.

"No, Gisla. I do not." He said, unblinking.

"I should have known! Being a vampire _**has**_ changed you! This is all a scheme to get me into your bed." She shook her head. "The silly part about it is – I would have willingly joined you there before _**that**_ ludicrous story!" Lady Gisla lamented and looked away.

"Gisla. Look at me!" Gisborne commanded. His sensual, raspy voice lured her to obey. She could never tire of listening to it – even when voiced in anger.

She blinked her eyes a few times while she fixed her dove gray eyes upon him.

"Prove it to me then." She challenged him.

Gisborne held her gaze while he removed his gauntlets and his cloak and cast them aside. Next he rolled up a sleeve of his tunic. His fangs appeared and he brought his arm up to his mouth and bit from the inside of his left arm.

Lady Gisla put her hand to her bosom and gasped while she watched him bite, unflinching, into his own flesh. Then he looked up at her, his very blood dripping from the corners of his full, perfectly shaped lips. He held his arm out to show her.

Her eyes widened when she watched the blood suddenly cease flowing and the wound begin to close on its own moments later.

He retracted his fangs, wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand, and quirked his eyebrow knowingly at her.

Lady Gisla swallowed. "It's true." She said.

"Yes." Guy nodded.

She came toward him and reached up to caress his cheek. "Then it shall be like our first time each time, Guy." Gisla smiled, completely surprising him with her words. "I'm alright with it." She added.

"My Gisla, that is very giving of you, but that will be old the second time we do it. You shall hate it every time before you like it, and I would rather you _**love**_ it with me." He said with a seductive grin.

She sighed and embraced him. She held unto him fast and leaned her cheek against his chest. "Oh Guy, this is a lot to take in. I am so happy to be here with you. I never thought I'd see you again or hold you again." Lady Gisla sighed happily.

"My lady, perhaps we should just absorb the fact that I am one of these vampires. I'm not sure if I'm accustomed to it yet. Asking you to walk this journey with me is a lot to ask." Guy pointed out.

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "I think it's incredibly romantic, my love, that you would wish to spend your eternity with me." She smiled.

"The only thing I felt when I was dying was overwhelming anger that I'd never see you again, my lady. To tell you I love you, and kiss you before I died. I love you and I wish to be with you, Gisla – but I cannot ask this of you. This must be your choice alone, angel." Guy said firmly.

"I will consider this, my Guy." Gisla said as she gazed up at him lovingly. "I can't decide right this moment, but I will think on this – on everything you have told me." She promised him.

"I will need to run this by Eric as well. I fear I may displease my new Sheriff if I don't consult someone if you choose to do this." Guy explained.

"And if I choose to you must do this, my love. I shall submit to you, then afterward you will turn me." Gisla said as she began to take deep breaths. She felt fear and excitement simultaneously. Suddenly she was filled with anticipation at the thought of being loved completely by her man. "Guy?" She said.

"Yes, my angel?"

"Can I still… submit to you if I say no to being a vampire?" She asked as a tear tumbled down her cheek.

"My angel…" He whispered as he brushed her tear away.

"I can still love you as a plain, ordinary, mortal maiden, can't I? If I choose to?" She asked.

He grabbed her and held her close to him, and mentally cursed his cousin again for running him through. For Nottingham hadn't altered just one life. He altered two!

"My love, you can love me any way you wish." Gisborne said in a soothing whisper. "I promise you, no matter what you do you will never come to harm when you're with me. My love for you never changed. When I was dying and then changed into this – it did not change my love for you. Even if you don't wish to see me after I return you safely to… the castle – I will still love you. You see, I'm still loving you, Gisla." Gisborne said as he smiled upon her warmly.

"Oh, Guy!" She sighed happily. She placed her arms about his neck and brought him down to kiss him. She kissed him longingly, her lips parting, opening for him as she pressed her body against his.

He felt himself harden for her and controlled his fangs from making an unwelcome appearance. She broke the kiss then looked up at him suddenly with her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Now – what's this about returning me to the castle?" She asked him pointedly.

"I must. He must never figure out you were with me at all." Guy said firmly.

She folded her arms. "No! You wish to leave me in the company of the one who killed you?" Gisla asked, incredulous. "Never!" She spat.

Gisborne shook his head. "If he had any idea of what we're thinking about doing he would stop it, my lady! He is jealous of me for the first time in his life. He will keep us apart. He must not think for a moment that you and I have seen each other. Remember – he's the only other one who knows I still walk the earth. He will not harm you, angel. I always knew if I failed him he might kill me. I also know that he will _**not**_ harm you." Guy said, though he was loathed to admit it.

"Why can't we just stay here, my love? I don't want to go back. Not even to my home. I want to be with you." She implored him.

"Not yet, my love." He smiled.

"Will you come for me tomorrow night, Guy?" She asked. "Or actually, I guess it will be later tonight." She blushed. "I don't know if I will have an answer about turning me, but I wish to see you." She smiled.

"I will, my angel. I swear I will." Guy smiled.

* * *

It was an hour later after he glamoured the guards again, then bestowed a passionate kiss goodnight upon her soft, sweet lips, when he was bidding her goodnight in the courtyard of Nottingham Castle.

"Remember, my lady – don't change your routine." Guy said as he looked down at her from atop his mare. "No one must ever suspect you have seen me. I will come for you tonight. Act as if you have retired to your room." He winked. He wasn't sure if Licks would be around tonight to keep his maker company, but he decided he would find a way to get to her.

"Alright, my love. I shall continue wearing this boring colour of dress, pretend I'm overcome with grief, and everything shall be right as rain!" She giggled.

He shot her a knowing seductive smirk then kicked his equine to urge the mare into a gallop. Lady Gisla sighed as she watched him leave, a tear streaming down her cheek.

She wiped the tear away and looked around her. She didn't see Nottingham anywhere. She took a walk and ended up at the cathedral that was next to the south wing of the castle. She found herself meandering around it through the gardens that surrounded it. The scent of roses assaulted her nose as the fragrance hung easily in the night mist. She had much to think on. Her man wasn't dead after all, but now he was a vampire and could live forever. He wished to share his forever with her. In some ways she found it to be a more loving request than asking her to marry him if he were still an ordinary man. He didn't just want her to be his wife, he wished to be with her for all of eternity!

She looked around her as she came to the area in the back of the cathedral. She squinted her eyes in the darkness, noting shapes appearing as silhouettes emerging from the ground. It appeared as if she had wandered into a burial ground. The moon was bathing the cemetery in silver light as her eyes caught the sight of a fresh grave. A simple cross emerged from it. She moved toward it, remembering the Sheriff said he would take her to Guy's grave. She wouldn't be surprised if he made a fake one to show to her. She was almost certain that might be it. She shook her head and sighed when she stood before it. A cross that was approximately three feet in height and made of solid granite was at one end of the grave. On it were simply carved the words: "Sir Guy of Gisborne. 1164AD – 1194AD. RIP."

Lady Gisla knelt down before it and began to weep. She wept that his old life was taken from him, that their dreams were taken from both of them, and wept with joy that he loved her so much he came back for her. She put her head in her hands, and the tears flowed as she shook with her sobs.

"My lady?" The Sheriff of Nottingham spoke suddenly.

She dried her tears and turned around to look at him.

"I should have known, milady Gisla. I have been looking everywhere for you!" He exclaimed in concern.

"I'm sorry, milord. I thought maybe Guy's grave would be here, I don't know why? So I wandered over here after you went inside the castle, and then – I couldn't move!" Gisla exclaimed. She remembered what Guy had said – that the Sheriff must never know they saw each other, so she decided to play the role superbly – for Guy.

She stood up suddenly and went to the Sheriff. His eyebrow shot north as he looked upon her curiously. His eyes widened in astonishment when she suddenly threw her arms around him, then put her face against his chest and began to weep. He was quite startled but slowly embraced her back.

"Oh, milord, how shall I begin to endure this!" Gisla cried.

"There, there, milady Gisla. It will be alright." The Sheriff attempted to soothe.

"I shall never love anyone but him!" She said through her tears as she wept upon his doublet.

"Of course, milady. Not for a long time, I'm sure." Nottingham grinned.

"I'm sorry I worried you." She said as she sniffed then looked up at him innocently.

"It's alright, milady. Sometimes a three hour ride around the village is a nice… change." He grinned. "Although I still can't imagine you've been right here for that entire time?" He said as his eyebrow shot north.

"I had a lot I needed to say to him. What better time than now – when it's dark? Nobody can see me. Nobody can say I'm mad. Even you cannot – you never saw it!" She grinned knowingly.

"I wonder if he knew how lucky he was? Here you are – still loving him, milady." The Sheriff said with feigned compassion.

_And __**he**__ is still loving me._ She remembered Guy telling her that only an hour ago. He had such an eloquent way of phrasing things that made her melt – and the perfect voice to go with it. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Come, my lady. Your mother shall be beside herself with worry over you. I must escort you home." The Sheriff said as he offered his arm.

She took it and they walked together to the stables.

* * *

It was nearing the witching hour early Friday morning. Robin of Locksley sat up against a birch tree with his knees raised on the edge of outlaw camp. His bow was lying in wait by his side with his hand upon it. A sack of arrows was slung over his shoulder. He had elected this night to keep watch. He couldn't sleep anyway. He was still disturbed by what he saw early yesterday morning when he peered around the corner and into the cave. He had discussions with Azeem and John throughout the day about how to tell the rest of the men. Finally they raised the topic when they gathered around their fire after dusk.

Naturally, the men were suspicious and it took some convincing, but when Azeem spoke and verified what Robin had seen, and that Gisborne was indeed alive, they began to realize the truth.

"Christian?" Azeem's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Locksley looked up to his left. Azeem stood there with his arms folded.

"Let me take over, friend. It has been many hours since you've slept." Azeem pointed out.

"I cannot sleep." Locksley shook his head. "I'm more awake than I've ever been." He said firmly.

"Do it anyway. Humour me." Azeem said a little more forcefully.

"If I'm going to be wide awake anyway I may as well do something useful. There's no use in two of us not sleeping!" Locksley huffed.

"Robin?" Friar Tuck's voice suddenly sounded from behind them.

Robin stood and turned around. Azeem followed suit.

"I've been thinking about what you and our barbarian friend said earlier. I think I may know someone who would have some answers for you." Friar Tuck announced as he advanced toward them.

Locksley quirked his eyebrow, curiously. "Whom?" He asked.

"He is a former Friar though I believe he still uses the title. He ventured to the dark side and is known to dapple in the darker arts of alchemy." Friar Tuck said as he genuflected. "He was forced underground when he began supplying heretics and the Druids with certain hard to find items they use in their rituals." The Friar explained.

"Sounds charming." Azeem said rolling his eyes.

Robin sighed. "You really think he may offer us some answers?" He asked.

"I think he's worth a try, considering who he chooses to consort with." The Friar said with a knowing look. "He runs a concealed shop in the outskirts of Nottingham. Among the Witches and Druids he is known as 'the Merchant of Magick'." The Friar said. He hooked the first two fingers of each hand in the air around the alias he spoke of.

"Who is this former Friar friend of yours?" Robin asked pointedly.

"Indeed! Who is he?" Little John suddenly piped up. He was walking toward them from camp.

"How long were you standing there?" Locksley asked him.

"Long enough to hear that the Friar here has a friend who went over to the dark side." Little John grinned deviously at the Friar.

Robin smiled then looked again to Friar Tuck. "Who is he, Friar?" He asked.

"He is Friar Capellarius if you can call him a Friar at all!" Friar Tuck spat.

"Will he agree to see us?" Robin asked.

"I think so but I should negotiate with him first before you see him. You wouldn't want him suspicious or angry with you, Robin. He's connected to some pretty loathed characters, I can tell you. Your favourite nemesis and his witch are among two I know for certain!" Friar Tuck exclaimed with his eyerbrow quirked.

"Very well, Friar. I was going to suggest that as well. Azeem will come with us." Locksley announced.

"And me!" Little John added as he planted his quarterstaff firmly upon the ground.

Locksley looked at him, shaking his head.

"Aye. I am coming with you." Little John said firmly. "I was the leader of this band of rebels before you joined up with the lot of us, mate. The men will cooperate with your plans if I go along. You and your Moorish companion are new to the group, and the men have only known the good Friar here barely three days." He pointed out.

The Friar looked upon him and frowned.

Robin sighed. "Alright, John. Fair enough. We leave here at midday." Robin said.

The men nodded then Robin quickly prepared the Friar for what to say to Friar Capellarius.

* * *

The Sheriff of Nottingham sat in his den sipping brandy. He was suffering a bout of insomnia, no doubt induced by last night's events, and decided to make use of his wakefulness. He had the large, leather bound book open upon his lap. There were so many trivial and rather boorish anecdotes mentioned, it took him some time to scan over all of the rubbish involving court gossip. He sighed. It was a rather large book.

He thought of his discussion with Mortianna when he saw her upon his return to the castle just before dawn.

"_I shall find out how to kill these vampires, madam – but first I must devise a method of harvesting their blood." The Sheriff said to her when they stood together in her apothecary._

_Mortianna quirked her eyebrow knowingly._

"_Does this have anything to do with all of that racket coming from your chambers last night?" A beat. "She must have been good, child. I never heard a peep after that!" She winked._

_The Sheriff sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. Although I was interrupted just then – by two of those cursed, bloodsucking creatures!" He spat._

"_Are you going to tell me whom you're referring to?" Mortianna asked._

"_No. Not yet." Nottingham said. "But I can tell you that I should not be here speaking with you. I was mortally injured only an hour ago, but I was saved by the blood of a vampire – or revenant. Whatever you want to call it." He said as his eyebrow shot north._

_The crone rolled her eyes. "Did you even sleep, milord? You make no sense I'm afraid." She sighed._

"_Madam, listen to me! I'm telling you – I was tossed up against the wall of a cave like a ragdoll, by a female one of those creatures! I could not move and was moments from death. I was given… vampire blood to drink and not only was I restored completely – I felt better than I have ever felt in my life. It was indescribable." Nottingham explained._

"_It would be very difficult to harvest blood out of a creature such as that, milord." Mortianna pointed out._

"_Yes, but I shall come up with a plan. You're going to help me, but first I will look at that book you gave me." The Sheriff said with a deviant grin._

Finally he found the anecdotes he was seeking. He read of a knight and his noble wife who awoke to find their newborn son's throat cut. It seemed that upon the forth birth the evil maiden who performed the act was caught. He scanned the story briefly then kept turning the pages. He found a tale about a lady who died and was buried. Some time later her husband found her dancing in a field with a strange group of dancers. He immediately claimed his wife and she went on to bear children – curiously. The Sheriff's eyebrow shot north and he shook his head as he flipped the page.

Finally he found a reference to an evil man in Hereford who rose from the dead to terrorize the community. He would wander throughout the village at night and eerily call out random names – of the infirmed who would die in three days hence. The author went on to say that the Bishop at the time ordered the corpse be dug from the earth, the head cut from the body with a spade and sprinkled with holy water, then he recommended the body be re-interred.

The Sheriff sighed. He realized that would never work. There was no body to dig up! As he flipped through the pages he saw other references to holy water, but nothing to suggest how to kill one of these beings if there was no corpse available to procure from the ground.

He decided to speak to his counsel again in the morning about this matter. Surely she would know of someone who would have an answer for him! And after that he would send for the Bishop of Hereford. If anyone knew how to supply the Sheriff with holy water, the Bishop would be the one to consult.

He thought a moment how he could attack a large number of these beings using holy water. It must be thrown from a distance, but how? How does one throw water and keep it contained until impact? He pondered a moment as he rubbed the whiskers on his chin in contemplation of the matter. And then the corners of his mustache curled as he grinned. He had the solution of how to deliver it effectively, but who could he consult to make these… bombs for him? Ah… this would take some planning, but the Sheriff of Nottingham was always up for a good challenge!

**A/N: I'm sure I shall eventually have feedback asking: why is True Blood listed as category one here? Well friends, when I created the story I tried very hard with several attempts to list the other category as the first category, thought I succeeded, was sick of deleting and reposting the story just to try again - and now I cannot change that no matter what I do. Have no fear, there will be lots of Eric in this story!  
**

**I'm also hoping this will draw the Michael Wincott fans out. It seems he has a lot of them. Personally I think it's a trip that two men with the hottest voices in the planet were playing the same side in the same movie, but that's just me. So I'm having a lot of fun using both of their characters in this story.**

**Occasionally when I create a character, I have someone in mind when I picture their appearance. For some reason, Lady Lictina I've always pictured as Gina Gershon with an English accent. I have no idea why, but she is always who comes to mind. Believe it or not that name actually existed back then, when I found that out while looking for a name for this character, immediately the nickname 'Licks' came to mind and I couldn't resist. This after spending ten minutes trying to find a name that jumped out at me. You shall be seeing a lot more of Licks in the coming chapters. She has her eye on someone other than Sheriff Draconis, and it's not who you think either. No - it's not HIM either! HA! You'll see. Things are going to be getting interesting for several key players in this story. I hope you are enjoying this so far, and like what's to come. If you're having as much fun with it as I am, then it's a very good thing!**

**On a side note, some of you vampire fans out there might know this, but Walter Map was the first known author to have written about an account of vampires. He only authored one book, which is De Nugis Curialium aka Trifles of Courtiers. The tales listed here in this chapter were actually mentioned in that book which was originally published in latin. The book was written approximately thirty years before this story takes place.**

** Thanks for reading. ~Donna~  
**


	8. Chapter 7

It was just past the witching hour when he returned to Northman's manor. He walked in the door and past the sitting room. He could see them there in the corner of his eye.

"How generous of you, friend." Eric called to him suddenly.

Guy stopped and turned to look at him. Eric grinned deviously at him with his eyebrow quirked. Lady Lictina sat upon the red velvet couch beside him, drinking blood from a shiny golden goblet it appeared – judging by the bright red stains upon her perfectly curved lips.

"That was more than a _**few**_ hours, Gisborne." Eric said.

"Yes, well, it appears that worked to your advantage." Guy said.

Eric stood and came toward him. "You mind telling me what the hell you've been doing for the last several hours?" Northman demanded keeping his voice lowered.

"What do you care?" Gisborne snapped. "You have company, don't you?"

"I'm still in charge of you for now." Eric said.

"I was with my lady much of that time." Guy said, unblinking.

Eric shook his head. "Fool! I should have known better than to trust you. Newborns!" He spat. "They can _**never**_ be trusted!"

"What's going on?" Licks called to them from the couch.

"It is nothing, Licks." Eric replied as he turned around to speak with her. "I'll be with you in a moment." He said.

He led Gisborne to the hallway and they walked down it a little way, then he stopped and stood before him with his eyes narrowed and his arms folded.

"This had better be bloody good!" Northman spat, still trying to keep his volume lowered.

"She wishes to be one of us, Eric." Gisborne said. He decided this would go over better than telling him the truth – that the lady was only considering it.

"You jest!" Eric snorted.

"No. What I need to know is – must I discuss this with the Sheriff before I turn her – assuming she doesn't change her mind?" He asked.

"Sheriff Draconis wouldn't care. He would tell you there is only one thing that matters to him about it. She must be capable of surviving without being spoonfed. He has no tolerance for weak vampires. To him – they are a lower species than humans." Eric said with his eyes narrowed.

"I see." Guy sighed.

"The other part about it is that you would not earn anything from him for it because she was not assigned to you, though I'm sure you do not care." Eric said knowingly.

"No." Guy grinned. "That is true, though I'm relieved to hear about the first part. I didn't really wish to go back there to make a case for him." Guy admitted.

"You best make sure your lady is well informed, Gisborne." Eric said with his eyebrow quirked over his bright blue eyes.

"Oh, she is." Guy stated firmly.

"Did you tell her about healing?" Eric asked.

"Oh, yes. She knows all about it." Guy grinned.

"How'd you make her believe _**that**_?" Eric asked pointedly.

"How do you think?" Guy winked.

Eric grinned and shook his head, pleased at his offspring's cunning. "What did she say to that?" He asked.

"I won't give you the details but suffice to say that when this event occurs, she has offered to submit to me first before she is turned." Gisborne said with a knowing grin.

"That is quite a lady you have there, Gisborne." Eric said.

"Aye. _**That**_ she is!" Gisborne grinned deviously.

"You better hope she won't be a weak vampire. She sounds sweet – as sickening sweet as honey. Sweetness doesn't work in our world, friend. You better hope she has a secret desire to taste blood!" Eric snarled.

"I have confidence in her." Gisborne said firmly. "She can't be all that sweet if she's attracted to me! I think she does have a hidden dark side. She might just… fit right in." Guy sneered.

"You better hope." Eric warned. "Or you will both go down because of your poor judgement!"

"Eric?" Lady Lictina called. She stood near the end of the hall six feet away from them.

"What is it, Licks?" Eric asked.

"Can I stay here for awhile? I can sleep on the floor in the sublevel. Just give me something to cover me completely with, will you? I like it real dark!" She winked. "I'll be out of your way tonight." She added.

"Of course you can, but you will sleep in my coffin. I insist." Eric smiled. "I'll take you to Draconis after dusk."

"It's quite alright, honey. I have somewhere I wish to visit first. I'll go on my own." Lady Lictina said. There was someone she couldn't get of her mind, ever since her first glance of him. She wished to learn more about him. He intrigued her.

"If you're sure." Eric shrugged.

"You shouldn't be wandering about unaccompanied by an escort after dark!" Guy admonished her.

"Gisborne, she can take care of herself." Eric grinned.

"You are so sweet to think of it, honey, but Eric is correct. I am a vampire, Guy. I can take care of myself very well." Lady Lictina winked.

"Right." Guy sighed. "Forgive me. Sometimes I forget myself." He said.

"Yes, friend. It takes some time to get used to this." Eric agreed. He cleared his throat. "We have some time before the sun rises. I'm heading downstairs. Going to find us some rats." He grinned.

Guy and Licks headed back to the sitting room after he headed to the sublevel.

"He's a very interesting man." Lady Lictina commented absently as she sipped of the blood from her goblet.

"Funny. I thought he was a vampire. Can you even categorize him as a man – or me for that matter?" Guy asked.

"I'm not talking about Eric, Guy." Licks said.

"Oh, right. You must mean Sheriff Draconis then." He said. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Except that he's not a man either."

"No. I don't." She said evasively as she took another sip of blood from her goblet.

"Whom are you referring to then?" Guy asked curiously with his eyes narrowed.

"Your cousin." She stated simply.

His eyes widened. "Surely you jest!" Gisborne spat.

"No. Not really." Lady Lictina said, unblinking.

"He's a bastard, milady Lictina! He's as black hearted as they come." Gisborne hissed.

"Just the way I like them!" Licks grinned.

"Bastard probably produced a fake grave for me! I can just about believe it too! No doubt there's a grave with my name on it in the family burial ground. Wouldn't put it past him!" Guy spat.

"Where's that?" Lictina asked, curiously.

"Where is what?" Gisborne asked, startled by her question.

"Your family burial ground? Maybe you should go there and see if you are right?" She suggested.

"Bah! I would but that would mean I would have to venture to the castle. The burial ground is behind the cathedral, which stands next to the castle." Guy explained.

"I see." Lady Lictina said.

Eric returned with goblets of rat blood and passed them around. They sat for awhile talking and getting better acquainted. Luckily for Lictina, Eric and Guy chose to retire well before dawn. This happened after she feigned being in need of rest.

She waited some time until she was sure they wouldn't hear her, then she opened the lid to her coffin. She slowly crept down the stairs and walked quietly out of the door of Northman's manor.

There was somewhere she felt compelled to go to before dawn. She was trusting her gut about what she would find there. If it wasn't there she was doomed. She would burn in the sun if she were wrong. Eric and Ben would stake her themselves if they knew the risk she was taking just to have her curiousity satisfied.

She headed for her destination as fast as lightening. She needed to be there well before dawn.

* * *

The Sheriff of Nottingham was in the Council Quarters on Friday morning waiting to meet with his Captain of the Black Knights. He thought about his earlier discussion with Mortianna. He told her about what he read in the book she gave to him. He told her it still left him with many questions. He recalled their meeting just after dawn.

"_I found no solutions offered in that book, Mortianna. The author mentioned dismemberment of corpses and the use of holy water several times, but I have no corpse to dig up!" The Sheriff of Nottingham blurted and suddenly realized his mistake. His eyes widened. She would know._

"_So, it is Gisborne who is the revenant." Mortianna said with her eyebrow quirked. "Who else do we know went missing after his death?" She grinned._

"_He said he was a vampire!" The Sheriff spat. "Listen, crone – you don't' know what I'm dealing with! I could tell you stories but even __**you **__wouldn't believe it! I need to connect with someone who would know something – and I don't think this Walter Map fellow is the one for me to seek!" The Sheriff said with his eyebrow quirked knowingly._

"_There's someone in the village who might know." Mortianna announced casually as she focused on stirring the potion she was brewing in her cauldron._

"_Whom?" The Sheriff demanded._

"_A friend of mine – Friar Capellarius. He runs the privately run, by appointment only shop where I obtain my implements." Mortianna said._

"_A Friar? Supplying __**you**__?" The Sheriff remarked incredulously, then he began to chortle._

"_Don't you just __**love**__ the irony, child?" Mortianna cackled._

_The Sheriff smirked at her deviously. "Well, listen – I'd ask you to take me to him, but it's better if we don't give the people confirmation that my counsel is a witch." The Sheriff said as his left eyebrow shot north knowingly. "So what if I just tell you all of the important points? You can write, can't you? I'd get my Scribe to do it, but the less people who know, the better." The Sheriff said._

"_Of course I can write, child. I'm completely literate. Who do you think writes in my Book of Shadows?" Mortianna asked, amused it never occurred to him to write it himself._

"_Right." The Sheriff sighed. "I will tell you the important points of my observations to relay to this Friar, but the __**most**__ important thing for you to remember is that you will __**not**__ mention any names. You will not mention my cousin's name, and above everything else – you will __**not**__ mention mine." The Sheriff said evenly as he folded his arms and narrowed his amber hazel eyes upon her. "Are we clear on that?" He asked with his eyebrow quirked._

"_Aye, milord." Mortianna nodded. "I will leave tonight to see him – after dusk. There's less chance of my being seen that way." Mortianna smiled._

_And it was then that he began to tell her the things he wanted her to mention to this Friar, and she dutifully took notes while he dictated them to her._

The doors of the chamber opened just then and his tall and muscled lead investigator and Captain of the Black Knights – Nichol Burgess strode inside the large meeting room.

"You summoned?" Nichol asked.

"Yes." The Sheriff said. "I realize this is quite an extra responsibility but there is no one else I trust to do this." The Sheriff began. He stood in front of the large oak table with his arms folded as Nichol walked closer toward him.

"What is it, friend?" Nichol asked.

"I should have done this in the first place, Nic, for you have always been a loyal friend as well as my best archer – my best knight indeed. You earned this a long time ago." The Sheriff hinted. He sighed then continued. "I would like to make you my Lieutenant." The Sheriff said.

"Milord, I am honoured that you deem me worthy, but – who shall be your Captain now?" Nichol asked.

"Well, you see, therein lies the problem, Nic. There's no one else but you I trust to carry out that position either. So I guess I'm asking you to hold both positions. At the moment, I see no other way of dealing with the matter. You're the only one qualified to perform either of the roles." Nottingham said.

"I see." Nichol said. He looked downcast a moment, then back up to the Sheriff. "I am honoured. I accept." He said, his green eyes twinkling, the corners of his mustache curled as he smiled.

"Good. Now, as you know, Gisborne used to be in charge of the dungeon. He is no longer my Lieutenant now, so that shall be your job." The Sheriff said.

"Right." Burgess nodded. "You got someone down there you need me to interrogate?" He asked.

"No, but you must round up the forty five men who were scheduled for execution. You have until after dusk to do it. They must be put into a wagon and I will tell you before that who will be coming for them." The Sheriff directed.

Nichol's eyebrow quirked questioningly over his vivid green eyes. "What's going on, George?" He demanded of his friend. "The prisoners are always executed in the Village Square! Where are you sending them?"

The Sheriff walked toward the window and gazed out of it a moment. It looked like rain would come soon. He sighed. The problem with Nichol was that he knew the Sheriff very well. Most of the time Nichol could always tell when Nottingham was lying. They had been comrades for much of their lives. He thought a moment on what to tell him. He decided the time wasn't right to tell him about Gisborne being a vampire. He had to be careful whom he told. Even though Nichol was an old friend, the Sheriff couldn't predict who would use this against him and accuse him of taking leave of his senses.

He turned around and faced his Captain and newly appointed Lieutenant.

"The order comes from His Royal Highness, Prince John." The Sheriff lied, unblinking as he fixed his eyes upon him.

"What?" Nichol shook his head, his shoulder length, dark chestnut, wavy hair lashing in the air as he shook his head. "Since when does he care?"

"Since now, apparently." The Sheriff replied, still maintaining eye contact. "The prisoners will be taken to London. The Prince has sent someone to come for them. All you must do is round them up. I'm sure that won't be too difficult, will it? My jailer will direct you to them." The Sheriff said.

"Very well. It shall be done." Nichol nodded. He cleared his throat before changing the topic. "The other day you told me you had something very interesting to share with me. What was it?" He asked.

"Hmm. Isn't that funny? I've forgotten. I'm sure it will come to me." Nottingham lied.

* * *

The men arrived to the manor that was located on the outskirts of Nottingham an hour and a half after high noon. The manor was on the route to Sherwood so it was easy for them to get to. They came in Friar Tuck's wagon. Locksley held the reins to steer the horses and the Friar was beside him. Little John and Azeem were seated in the back. All of the men kept the hoods of their capes up to attempt to conceal their identities. They found a place hidden from the path to secure the horses.

"You go ahead, Friar." Robin said. "We will wait outside the door."

"Very well." Friar Tuck nodded.

He made his way to the door and moments later the men saw the door open and the Friar walk through it.

"Suppose this man knows nothing, Christian?" Azeem pointed out when they made their way toward the door of the manor.

"Then we must find someone who does." Locksley said.

"No one would speak of it, matey – lest they be branded a heretic!" Little John exclaimed.

"I know. It will be difficult to find anyone who knows anything, but I must try. That was more than heretical practices going on there. Witches, Druids, and even devil worshippers do _**not**_ have fangs! True they may offer a person for sacrifice, but would they eat their sacrificial 'lambs' – alive?" Locksley asked pointedly, his eyebrow quirked.

Little John shuddered. "You do have a point, mate. Now I'm glad you told me not to look." He said as he made a face indicating revulsion.

Just then the door opened. A short, stout man with balding silver hair, a beard and mustache framing his small mouth, stood there with the Friar. He was dressed much like Friar Tuck except that his robes were black instead of the boring shade of brown the Friar wore.

"Friar Tuck tells me that you seek answers. I know what it is you've seen." He said as his eyebrow quirked. "Come." He beckoned. "It is best we do not speak here." He said.

The men followed him inside. Once he closed the door he turned to them. "I am Thurstin Capellarius. I used to be somewhat like Friar Tuck, but you don't make any decent wages being righteous, so I decided to supplement my income making use of what I know." The silver haired man grinned. "Anyway, you may call me 'Friar Capellarius'." He winked. He led the group into the sitting room.

"Right." Locksley said. "So what is it you know – that you are making use of, that is?" He asked.

"Alchemy. Magick. The darker arts of the craft. That is what I know." Friar Capellarius said.

"And what of the creatures I asked my _**good**__,_ Friar friend to tell you of? Do you know of them too?" Locksley asked him pointedly.

"Sounds like vampires. A little different from revenants – as you may have heard of." He said.

"I know little about revenants." Locksley said. "I'm usually a little too busy to pay heed to tales of myth." He added facetiously.

Little John and Azeem were looking around them taking in their surroundings as they stood in the sitting room with them. Each of them were wondering where the magickal supplies for sale were kept.

Friar Capellarius noticed them scanning the room and knew immediately the nature of their curiousity.

"You won't find them lying about." Friar Capellarius said to them suddenly.

Little John and Azeem looked upon him curiously.

"You think me a fool! That I would have these items in plain view? When you deal in my line of work, you never give them a reason to question you. You keep your head down and you cover all of your tracks – if you don't wish to burn on a stake in the Village Square." Friar Capellarius said dryly. "Cheer up, though! Who else would you have asked about… vampires?" He asked pointedly as he swung his head back around to look upon Locksley.

"Indeed. So what do you know?" Locksley asked.

"More than anyone should!" Friar Capellarius spat.

Locksley quirked his eyebrow above his blue eyes as he looked upon him questioningly.

"I had a personal experience with one once. I was delivering something to… Nottingham Castle one night. When I left through the portcullis a consort was leaving as well. I assumed she had visited the Sheriff." Friar Capellarius explained. "I followed her because we seemed to be heading in the same direction. I decided I would see to her safety without her knowing." He said. He looked downcast and sighed. "I saw a man come out from behind a tree suddenly and move in a blur right up behind her!" The Friar exclaimed as he looked up at him, his eyes widened. "I moved to the trees and peaked out from behind one of them. He was not a man. He was one of those! He began to bite into her. I saw his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Her blood spilled onto the dirt path. I knew not what to do, so I just grabbed the first thing available." He said.

"What was that?" Locksley asked.

"There was a sturdy oak branch upon the ground beside me about three feet in length with a pointed end. I picked it up, ran up behind him, and thrust it deep into his back. Luckily it went through his heart that way, or it might not have worked." Friar Capellarius sighed. "He stopped but the consort was already dead by then. He fell to the ground and he looked up at me when I stood and leaned over him. He said the strangest thing to me just then." The Friar said softly, shaking his head as he recalled it.

"What was that, Friar?" Azeem asked.

"He said… oh, I still cannot believe it! He said: "Thank you." to me. My silver cross pendant was dangling and the end of it touched his face as I leaned over him. It began to sizzle upon his skin. I moved it away and he told me before he died that I succeeded in killing a vampire. Then he spoke about a couple of other things that worked before he perished.

"I don't understand?" Locksley said, shaking his head.

"A wooden stake into the heart, silver, and then there was something else I learned as I began to study them. A difficult task because there is little written about them. Anyway these are the things that will kill a vampire." Friar Capellarius explained.

"What is the other thing that works?" Little John asked.

"A few things. Burning. Contact with sunlight. A vampire can only venture out at night after sundown." He said.

"How do you know so much?" Locksley asked with his eyes narrowed upon him.

"I too saw the cave." Friar Capellarius said with his eyebrow quirked. "The difference between you and me is that – I stuck around to find out more." He grinned.

"And what did you learn, old man? Enlighten me." Locksley said evenly.

"That as soon as the sun was beginning to peak her glorious face over the horizon, they scattered quickly and retired to… coffins." He said.

"Are these beings dead? Were they people before?" Locksley asked.

"They were made a vampire when they were average people like us, but it occurred before their death. It wouldn't work after they were already dead." Friar Capellarius explained.

"I see. Well it seems we can easily obtain the items necessary to kill them." Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"You're going to trust that a lousy piece of wood or ordinary silver is going to stop a creature like _**that**_, mate? After what you told me?" Little John exclaimed.

"There _**is**_ no other way." Friar Capellarius said firmly. "Although holy water works too, but it presents more of a challenge." He added.

"I'd personally feel better about firing arrows with silver arrowheads than going at them with sticks and buckets of water!" Little John spat.

"You certainly have a point, friend." Robin grinned.

It was true his friend was right. The other solutions seemed so ludicrous to him it was laughable. He looked again to the silver haired Friar.

"Is there anything else I must know?" Locksley asked.

"Aye. Unless a vampire is killed by one of the means I spoke of, they will outlast us all – even the insects, friend." Friar Capellarius lamented.

"What?" Locksley asked, incredulous, shaking his head.

"Alas, once they are made a vampire, they are made immortal. Unless they are killed they will live and wreak havok forever and ever – and ever." He snarled.

The men all looked at each other shaking their heads, looks of disgust passing over their faces. They each had the same thought just then: Gisborne – living forever!

"Can I come to you if I have any other questions?" Locksley asked Friar Capellarius.

"Aye, if you make an appointment." He nodded. "So are we done then?" The Friar asked.

"Indeed." Robin said.

"Good! That will be twenty gold pieces." Friar Capellarius announced with a smile.

"What?" Locksley exclaimed.

Friar Tuck looked over at Robin. "Oh, did I forget to mention that?" He laughed nervously. "I uh… told him we'd pay him." Friar Tuck said then looked up and began to whistle an annoying tune, with a stupid look of innocence upon his face.

"And they call _**me**_ a thief!" Locksley spat.

Locksley shook his head and reached into the pocket of his hooded cloak. He extracted twenty gold pieces and handed them to the 'Merchant of Magick', then the men departed on their way.

* * *

Gisborne awoke after dusk and was heading down the stairs toward the sitting room on Friday evening. He found Northman standing by the window, sipping from a goblet.

"Where's Lictina?" Gisborne called to him. He walked into the room and stood near the couch.

Northman turned around to face him. "She's gone. I already checked. The lid to her coffin was opened." Eric said.

"Well, she did say she needed to go somewhere before she went to see Draconis." Guy pointed out.

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of. I was going to talk her out of it. I don't know where she plans to visit but it probably equals trouble. I am responsible for her. If Draconis finds out she was here and then something happened to her, it would be me who would be punished for it." Eric explained.

"Are you going to look for her?" Gisborne asked.

"I have no other choice." Eric said. "What about you? I'd ask you to come with me but it's better if I go alone." He explained.

"I'm going to see my lady in a few hours time. I must wait until she has retired to her chamber and then I'm coming for her." Gisborne said.

"Good. Just don't get into any trouble." Eric warned as he set his goblet on the table. He grabbed his cloak from a nearby chair and put it on, then headed for the door. "I'll be interested to hear how your evening turns out, friend!" Eric grinned.

"Indeed." Guy smirked. "Don't forget you must deliver Nottingham's prisoners to Draconis later." He reminded him.

"Indeed. I'm heading to the castle in a few hours." Eric nodded.

After Northman left he realized he was interested to see how the night would unfold as well. He desired his lady Gisla. Right now the thought of her giving herself to him was more interesting to him than making her immortal. He licked his lips and tugged at his collar as he thought about her perfectly curved body that awaited his touch – underneath her gown.

* * *

It was raining on Friday evening. Nottingham was walking through the courtyard, heading to his stables and cursing the rain when suddenly a thought came to him to visit Gisborne's 'grave'. He decided to pay a visit there before mounting his horse to make his way to see Lady Gisla. It would be an unexpected visit, but he thought it would work in his favour if he stopped by to show his concern and inquire after her. She seemed to be making a difficult adjustment to his cousin's death, though the Sheriff could not imagine why.

He shook his head as he strode through the gardens in the pouring rain. The large droplets pelting upon his leather surcoat and breeches, and he was sure his doublet would probably be damp soon as well. His raven, wavy hair clung to him and fell to his collar. He came around back of the cathedral and walked swiftly to the grave, the earth turned to mud in the evening downpour. He exhaled an audible sigh and shook his head as he stood before it. Then he walked right over the grave and began to kick at the grave marker.

"Goddamn you, you sodding, rotten little bastard!" The Sheriff suddenly roared – as if his cousin could hear him. "You're determined to make it your mission to annoy the hell out of me – possibly through eternity. I loathe you, you paltry, little insect!" He exclaimed.

He was just about to turn to leave, for he felt slightly better, when he suddenly felt a hand grasping around his left ankle.

He gasped and jumped slightly backward. The hand loosened its grip on his boot. He widened his eyes and looked down to the ground. There were hands emerging from the grave!

Nottingham backed away slowly, oblivious to the rain pouring down upon him. He kept moving until he was well enough away, then stopped. He was unable to move, unable to take his eyes from the muddy grave, even though he wanted to run away very fast. He shook his head. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Who the hell crawls out of a grave!_

His mouth parted in awe as he slowly saw slender arms emerging, the earth moving in their wake. He heard the groans of a… woman's voice as she struggled to claw her way out of the earth. Her head soon appeared, but he couldn't distinguish her features. She was covered in mud anyway. She was clawing and groaning, then her shoulders emerged. She pushed with her arms as she growled in frustration, and slowly, yet deftly – crawled straight out of Gisborne's grave!

Nottingham swallowed. She moved slowly toward him. The rain was washing over her and as she came closer he could see she had long, dark hair. It clung to her face and fell down over her shoulders. She was medium height and slender of frame. She looked oddly familiar to him but he was too astonished over what he had just witnessed to care very much.

"Relax. I promise not to bite you – yet!" She laughed. She stopped when she was about eight feet away from him. She looked up to the sky with her arms outstretched and let the rain come down over her, washing the mud from her skin and her hair.

"What do you want?" Nottingham demanded.

She moved her head down and looked upon him, relaxing her arms at ease. "Your surcoat for starters!" She called. "Take it off and throw it over here, honey. My gown is ruined, damn it!" She spat.

His left eyebrow shot north as he regarded her strangely.

"For God's sake! Is the idea of helping out a maiden _**that**_ foreign to you? Let's have it, honey. Now would be nice!" She exclaimed sharply.

He stared at her in disbelief but relented notwithstanding. He kept his eyes upon her as he began to unfasten his surcoat and remove it. He draped it over his arm and slowly moved toward her.

"No! Stay right there. Just toss it over here. You can come closer when I tell you to!" She commanded.

He quirked his eyebrow again and rolled his surcoat into a ball, then threw it to her.

She caught it one handed with a smile and began to put it over her. Then she started fidgeting underneath it.

His eyebrow shot north and he began to tug at the collar of his doublet when he realized what she was doing. She was wriggling out of her gown, underneath the Sheriff's surcoat – as she stood before him. She pushed it down over her waist, her hips, then slowly stepped out of it. She held his surcoat closed and threw the gown to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her after he caught it. It was then she came forward.

"Don't recognize me, do you?" She looked up at him and grinned.

"Oh, yes." The Sheriff sighed. "You spoke to me in Draconis' cave." The Sheriff shook his head. "You're the one known as 'Licks', aren't you?" He asked.

"Indeed, but to you I am Lady Lictina." She winked. "If you recall what I said to you in the cave, that is?" She asked pointedly.

"Uh, yes." The Sheriff sighed. He was suddenly aware she was naked under his black leather surcoat. He was glad he chose the one that wasn't embellished in silver studs. The thought of his garment next to her naked body was arousing to him for she was quite beautiful – even though she was one of those creatures! "You said I may call you 'Licks' once I bite you – whatever that means." Nottingham said, shaking his head.

"Indeed, I did!" She smiled. "Don't worry – you'll find out what I meant… maybe." Lady Lictina smirked.

"Why are you here?" Nottingham demanded as he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes upon her curiously.

She moved in close to him until she was close enough to kiss him – or bite him depending on her mood.

"Because you're exactly how I like them – tall, dark, and drop dead erotic on the eyes!" Lictina stated with a seductive smile, her long, dark lashes fluttered flirtatiously over her chocolate brown eyes.

Nottingham smiled back at her despite the voice that was telling him to run away very fast and get the hell away from her. Why must she be so damn beautiful? As if he was willed by a force outside of himself, he found himself offering her his arm. He suddenly forgot all about poor, grieving, Lady Gisla.

Lady Lictina took it willingly and grinned at him.

"Come inside, Lady Lictina. I am getting you out of the rain and having a gown brought to you. Come quickly, milady. You'll catch your death of – "

"Hate to tell you but I'm kind of… already dead. Kind of." She giggled. "You see, I didn't need to hold my breath down there." She explained as she pointed behind them to Gisborne's grave. "That would have been most inconvenient!" She laughed. "I don't feel cold, milord, and I surely won't die from a chill!" Lady Lictina snorted.

"I see. Well then – how _**can**_ you die? Or can you?" Nottingham asked pointedly.

"Now, now, milord, I can't give away our secrets, can I? Not unless – you wish to be one of us?" Lady Lictina smirked with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"No. As much as you and you alone intrigue me – no." Nottingham said evenly.

Lady Lictina smiled warmly. "Take me inside, honey. Show me how a man like you lives." She demurred.

The Sheriff grinned deviously at her. _Oh, I'd __**love**__ to show you, beautiful. Indeed! But – I don't think mating with a vampire would be a very good idea somehow. Or would it?_

* * *

Gisborne arrived at Gisla's manor a few hours after dusk. He dismounted from his horse and found some pebbles on the ground. He picked them up and strode toward the front of the manor. The rain was pelting upon him, his long, golden brown hair clung to his face and fell over his shoulders upon his black cloak. He began to throw the pebbles to her window.

A few moments later she appeared leaning out of it. She indicated she would be coming out of the front door. He hoped her mother wasn't awake. He went over to the door and she emerged from it moments later. She went to him and immediately threw her arms around his neck. He held her to him in a sweet embrace. They clung to each other tightly, each oblivious to the rain washing over them.

"I couldn't wait to see you, Guy." Lady Gisla smiled. "It was one of the longest days I've ever endured."

"I know, my lady." Gisborne said in his perfect, seductive, gravelly voice.

Lady Gisla sighed and bit her lip. He leaned down to her and kissed her passionately. His tongue parted her perfect, luscious lips and soon found her tongue. She tasted his desire and her knees began to weaken.

Moments later she held his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his and sighed happily.

"Take me to your manor, Guy. I want to be with you." She smiled knowingly.

Gisborne sighed and felt himself grow hard for her just then.

"Come, my lady." He grinned seductively as he led her to his mare.

* * *

Lady Lictina stood in the Sheriff's den taking in the surroundings of the chamber. She walked over to the fire, still holding the Sheriff's surcoat closed, the black leather cloak dripping on the floor.

"Your castle is very pleasing." Lady Lictina said as she turned to face him. _And you are pleasing too._ She looked downcast and bit her lip.

"Yes, milady. I'm glad you find it to your liking. Especially if… you shall be coming around again." Nottingham said with his eyebrow quirked.

"Perhaps I will, for it's not really the castle that interests me." She grinned.

"I see." Nottingham smiled as he tugged at the collar of his doublet.

"You can take it off, you know." She said suddenly.

"Pardon, milady?" The Sheriff asked.

"Your doublet. It is damp from the rain." Lady Lictina pointed out.

"Right." The Sheriff nodded. He removed his gauntlets and then unbuttoned his doublet, removed it and cast his doublet and gauntlets to a nearby chair. He pulled his black tunic from out of his breeches and left it to hang loosely.

Lady Lictina swallowed. He certainly was a handsome devil! He looked so erotically enigmatic to her that she couldn't take her eyes from him, yet she found it hard to look into his eyes at the same time. She was flirting with danger getting mixed up with _**this**_ human, but she always did have a penchant for danger – and dark haired men who wore black. Although he would be the first _**man**_ – technically, since the other was a vampire.

"That was nice of you to have a grave made for Guy." Lady Lictina commented in a weak attempt to make conversation.

"I didn't do it to be nice." Nottingham said evenly. "I did it because everyone thinks he is dead." He added.

"Ah, yes. Of course." She said. "What is the problem between the two of you anyway?" Lictina asked pointedly.

"The problem is that he was born!" Nottingham huffed.

"My, you look very appealing when you are angered, my lord Sheriff." Lady Lictina winked. "Aye, very pleasing indeedy." She smiled.

"Is that so?" He asked with a sensual smirk as he walked toward her. He reached out to her and caressed her cheek lightly.

She closed her eyes and sighed, then looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes misty with desire as she searched his eyes with hers.

"Yes. That is a fact. What – has no maiden ever told you how incredibly attractive you are?" She asked, incredulous.

"No. Most of the ones I deal with hardly speak at all." Nottingham said as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they are too smitten to tell you?" Lady Lictina said.

"I highly doubt it. Except for one I know, most can't wait to get away from me." The Sheriff said.

"Do I look like I'm ready to run away to you?" The beautiful vampire maiden asked.

"No. Not at all." The Sheriff smiled. "But then again – what would you have to be afraid of? Since you could technically – devour me?" He grinned.

She winked at him knowingly.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Nottingham went to open it. His page stood there before him, a black coloured gown draped over his arm.

"Hildith, your serving wench sends it, milord. She says she hopes this will do." The page said.

The Sheriff nodded and took it from him. He dismissed the page and brought the gown to Lady Lictina. She took it from him and smiled, lightly touching his hand with her fingertips for a brief second as she did so.

The fabric was wool and not as fine as her satin gown but at least the colour was right. She looked at it approvingly then up at the Sheriff. The Sheriff nodded to the double doors to the left of where she stood and she went inside with the gown and closed the doors.

He poured himself a measure of brandy into a golden goblet and began to sip it nervously. _What the hell are you doing, Nottingham! She's a bleeding vampire for the love of Zeus! What if you kiss her – and she turns you? Curses!_

He took a few generous swallows of the brandy for courage. Moments later the doors opened. She held his leather surcoat over her arm and came toward him slowly, keeping her big brown eyes fixed upon him as she moved.

Nottingham licked his lips surreptitiously. The gown was perfect on her. It fit her like a glove, hugging every delicious curve. It was plain and simple, but on her it looked stunning. It had a low, sweetheart neckline and her milky white breasts peeked above the edges of the bodice, inviting his touch. He sighed.

She stopped when she was a foot away from him and gave him the surcoat. He let his hand linger over her cool slender hand before he took if from her. Lady Lictina looked up at him and bit her lip. Nottingham grinned. He tossed the surcoat to the same chair his doublet and gauntlets were thrown upon.

"Would you like some brandy?" He asked her.

"Yes, milord." She smiled. She reached out and snatched his goblet from him, then began to drink all that was left in it.

His eyebrow shot north and he smirked when she surprised him just then.

"It's alright." Lady Lictina commented when she finished it and placed the goblet on the mantle behind her. "Blood would be better though." She grinned. She came closer toward him and placed her arms about his neck.

"I suppose you mean you wish to taste my blood now?" The Sheriff sneered.

"Absolutely not, honey." Lady Lictina smiled seductively. She leaned into his right ear. "I do wish to taste you – but it's _**not**_ your blood that interests me." She whispered.

Nottingham sighed. "My lady Lictina, you are indeed a very beautiful maiden – but you are a vampire maiden. I'm attracted to you, but surely you understand my hesitation?" The Sheriff pointed out.

"Yes. I do understand. You will just have to trust that I'm not going to bite your… perfect flesh." Lady Lictina grinned.

He swallowed. This lady certainly knew how to say the right things to him!

"I do not know you, so how can I trust you?" Nottingham breathed as he held her to him.

"You can't. You must trust your gut instead." Lady Lictina said. She kissed his cheek and the soft, black whiskers of his beard tickled her skin. She moved her lips down toward the corner of his lips. "What does your gut tell you, milord?" She whispered.

He closed his eyes. His gut was telling him two things: have the sentry outside of his chamber take her and escort her out of the castle – and the other thing it told him to do was kiss her and not let her out of his chambers, at least for awhile.

"What does your gut tell you, honey?" Lady Lictina repeated as she kissed the corner of his perfectly shaped lips.

"To keep you with me long enough to find out how you came by the nickname of 'Licks'!" The Sheriff grinned seductively as he began to kiss her hungrily.

He was on fire for her but he hoped she wouldn't bite him, but then the more he kissed her, and the more she pressed her perfect body against him – the more he was beginning to not care anymore if she were to devour him.

* * *

Finally, Gisborne and his lady Gisla stood inside of his manor in Nettlestone, a roaring fire burning in the fireplace. Lady Gisla removed her cape and stood near the fire. Gisborne came to her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She held his arms and leaned back against him.

"Your gown is damp, my angel." Gisborne whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

"Yes, it is." A beat. "We should remove it then." Gisla whispered.

He spun her around slowly to face him. "Gisla?" He said as he searched her eyes with his.

"I'm ready for you, Guy. Whether you make me a vampire or not – I am ready for you." She said, unblinking.

"Are you certain?" Guy asked.

"Yes, my love." Gisla said. "Take me to your bed, Guy." She whispered as she began to kiss him.

He pressed his body into hers as he held her tightly to him and kissed her passionately.

"My lady." He sighed.

Guy lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs into his chamber. He laid her on the bed and began to slowly untie the laces that fastened in back of her gown while he kissed her tenderly. She sighed at his touch when her gown fell away from her body. She helped him remove his tunic, then untied the strings to his codpiece. She cast it aside and began to unlace his breeches. Her soft, warm hand moved under the leather fabric of his breeches and took a hold of him. He groaned as he felt her fingertips caress his manhood. He was so hard for her. A lust came over him he had never felt before. Northman had warned him about bloodlust. He managed to control his fangs from appearing.

Lady Gisla was so eager to feel him inside of her she suddenly didn't care that this would be her first time. She quickly took his breeches off of him. He was straddled over her, looking down upon her naked body – open for him and receptive for his touch. She looked up and stared into his eyes while she slowly stroked his manhood. He leaned down and kissed her and moved his hand down over her neck, slowly to her breasts. He cupped one of them in his hand and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked at it and licked with his tongue as his free hand moved down over her abdomen and found the nub of flesh there at the top of her thighs and began to caress it gently.

Lady Gisla began to moan and arch her back. "Guy!" She breathed.

His fingers moved further down and found her slippery wetness. He touched her in long, even strokes then moved them inside of her as he breathed harder, his desire mounting for her.

"Guy, take me! I want you!" She cried as she bit her lip.

"Gisla, you're so beautiful." Gisborne murmured. "I'm on fire for you. Quench me." He breathed.

She brought her legs up and twined them around him, rubbing her legs against his thighs. "I'm ready, my love." She sighed.

"I know, my lady." He grinned.

He came down to her and covered her mouth with his as he slowly entered her. She cried out for a moment and he stopped. Then he began to slowly move inside of her.

It only took a few moments before she had forgotten about the initial pain and moved her body in perfect rhythm to his, as they explored each other by the glow of the fire in his chamber. He took her to Utopia with him. She found bliss she had never known before when he injected her with his very soul.

Afterward they held each other. The rain could still be heard outside of the window, and pelting upon the roof. Gisborne lay supine with one arm behind his head, the other arm was around Gisla. She laid her cheek against his muscled chest and slowly ran her thigh up and down the length of his leg. He was hard for her again. He sighed.

"Damn lady, we should have done this a long time ago. I love you, my lady." Guy whispered.

"I love you too, Guy." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready now." She said.

"Good, because so am I!" Gisborne said with a deviant grin. He turned to face her and moved to kiss her neck.

"We can do that too, my love." Lady Gisla breathed. "But that's not what I meant." She said.

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Gisla?" He asked. His eyes widened.

"Make me a vampire, Guy. Then we can truly be together and nobody can keep us apart! I have made my decision." Lady Gisla said as she stared unblinking into his steel blue eyes.

"My dearest heart – there is _**no**_ turning back." Guy whispered as he shook his head.

"I know, my love." She smiled as she brushed some strands of hair from his face. "And I'll leave it up to you to decide when you wish to love me again. Whether it's before you turn me, or after – or both, it makes no difference. I will submit to you." Lady Gisla winked.

"My angel. Could you be any more perfect?" Guy breathed as he kissed her softly.

"Let's be together… always." Lady Gisla whispered.


	9. Chapter 8

The diminutive crone cursed the pelting rain when she finally arrived at the manor outside of Nottingham village. She hoped he wouldn't mind she did not have an appointment, for she traveled quite a distance on foot to get there. She slowly made her way down the cobblestone path, careful of her footing in the slippery darkness. She grasped the iron ring on the door and banged the ring against it.

The door opened a moment later. He frowned.

"You did not have an appointment, Mortianna." The Friar said.

"I know. I'm not here to buy from you. I need to speak with you." Mortianna said.

He nodded and beckoned for her to come inside. She followed him into the sitting room. The witch was grateful to behold a fire blazing in the hearth. She went toward it instinctively and her black and silver robes rustled along the stone floor. She took the hood of her black wool cape down when she stopped in front of the fire.

"What brings ye here to see me, madam?" Friar Capellarius asked.

Mortianna turned around to face him. "Remember the story you told me a year ago? After you brought me some hard to obtain ingredients for my potions, you ran into a curious being you saw devour the Sheriff's consort." The witch reminded him.

Friar Capellarius shuddered. "I know it very well." He said evenly. He sighed. "I hope ye brought some sleeping potions, madam. I shall surely not sleep tonight, for you are not the first to remind me this day of that cursed event!" He exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. Why now? What were these vampires doing to gain so much attention? What if they threatened to take over the community? His eyes widened.

"Friar Capellarius? Yoo hoo!" Mortianna called to him suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, madam. You were saying?" The Friar muttered.

"Right." Mortianna sighed. "You didn't say more about it, though I'm sure there was more to say. I understand why you stayed silent – more than ye know." The witch said with her eyebrow quirked knowingly. "However, the matter is deserved of attention now because someone close to me is threatened by them, and I dare say verges on the edge of madness obsessing over them. I believe in what he saw. There was no mistaking the look in his eyes when he told me about it." A beat. "I recognized it because I saw it in your eyes a year ago." Mortianna explained.

"Whom?" Friar Capellarius asked pointedly.

"I cannot say his name." The witch replied, shaking her head.

Friar Capellarius folded his arms and looked upon her knowingly. "What have you got for me?" He asked.

"Five gold pieces, lavender oil to induce pleasant dreams, and something you will appreciate… a weak potion of dwale." Mortianna grinned.

"That shall be just fine, wise lady. So… what is it you wish to know?" Friar Capellarius asked.

"As much as you can tell me of these beings. Your knowledge is needed for the time for war is coming." Mortianna said, unblinking.

Friar Capellarius quirked his eyebrow. "Hmm. Sounds to me like the one you speak of seeing one of these creatures is the Sheriff? Who else would have the means and the resources to wage a war?" He asked pointedly.

"You assume too much. You forget I see visions, Friar." Mortianna said calmly.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me. It's just very curious you're here." The Friar began. "I was visited by someone else earlier about the same thing. It's rather ironic that you of all people should come to ask the same questions only hours later." Friar Capellarius hinted.

"Why should that be ironic, Friar?" Mortianna asked, curiously.

"Because you work for the Sheriff, and I was visited by your master's favourite outlaw today – asking exactly the same questions as you." Friar Capellarius said with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

Mortianna's eyes widened. "Robin of Locksley?" She asked.

"The one and only." The Friar nodded. "Tell you what, Mortianna. If you're not being truthful and the Sheriff _**really**_ is the one who has seen these creatures and is troubled by them – then he has one thing in common with his enemy." Friar Capellarius said.

"What was his purpose in asking you" Mortianna asked, deciding that spying on Locksley might earn her a reward of some sort from her master.

"What else do you have for me?" Friar Capellarius grinned.

"I'll throw in a weak potion of thorn apple seed." The witch sighed.

"Fine. Come. Have a seat by the fire, madam. I shall bring ye a cup of tea to warm you while I tell you what I told Robin Hood just hours before you arrived." Friar Capellarius smiled as he beckoned her to a chair to her right.

* * *

Northman was frustrated. He had ridden all around Nottingham village and surrounding areas looking for Licks. He couldn't find her anywhere. He couldn't imagine where she went, but he'd hoped to find her to bring her to Draconis' cave when he would arrive there in a few hours time with Nottingham's prisoners.

He was just outside of Nottingham on his way to the village, riding along the main path. There were homes dotting the landscape every couple of miles apart. The rain was coming down fiercely now, so he was surprised when he saw a maiden walking toward him along the path. He slowed his horse as he drew nearer to her.

The maiden looked up. She couldn't help but smile. He was incredibly handsome. He had shoulder length, golden blond hair from what she could see lashing out in the wind below his hood. He had a perfect physique, she could tell by his muscled thighs straddling the horse. He smiled as he looked upon her. She blushed.

"Not a good night to be walking alone, milady." He said smoothly.

"Yes, well, that's what you get when you suddenly end up without horses!" She huffed.

"Someone stole your horses, milady?" Eric asked.

"You could say that. It happened a few months ago." She said.

"I'd be pleased to take you home, milady." Eric said. "You shouldn't be out in the rain – or the dark for that matter." He added dryly, suppressing a deviant grin.

"It's quite alright, milord. I haven't far to go." She replied, shaking her head.

"I promise I won't bite." He grinned.

He dismounted from his horse and held the reins while he walked toward her. He stopped when he was two feet away from her.

"At least let me walk with you then." Eric smiled, and stared deeply into her eyes.

She found herself mesmerized in an instant, and powerless to say no to him. "You're very kind, milord. I shall be pleased to have you accompany me." She smiled. Her brown eyes twinkled as she did so. "I don't believe I have ever seen you around the village?" She queried with her eyebrow raised.

"Funny how our paths have never crossed, isn't it?" Eric replied smoothly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, milady. I'm Eric Northman." He said.

"How do you do? My name is Marian Dubois." The pretty maiden smiled warmly.

He took her hand and kissed it. She sighed at the touch of his perfect lips upon her skin, and for the first time she was glad she forgot her gloves this cold and rainy night.

* * *

"Oh, my lord, you are perfect." Lady Lictina murmured in Nottingham's ear.

"You promise me you won't turn me?" The Sheriff breathed as he kissed her neck.

"Yes." She sighed.

They were lying skin to skin amongst the dark silk linens of his bed in the Sheriff's bedchamber. The rain could be heard outside of the window and pelting upon the roof. The brisk autumn breezes infiltrated the room, threatening to extinguish the few candles that burned in the chamber. The Sheriff was just about to enter her for the first time when she spoke.

"There's something you should know." Lady Lictina whispered.

Nottingham's eyebrow quirked as he looked down upon her. She looked so perfect lying there naked. Underneath him. Waiting for him.

"What is that, my lady?" He asked.

"I was a virgin before I was turned. Because of that, and because a vampire can heal themselves easily – I remain a virgin every time I … do this." Lictina said. She looked away.

"My lady – " He stopped. The Sheriff's eyes widened in horror when he saw a tiny bead of blood trickling down her cheek – from her eye!

She looked up at him and sighed. "This will never work." She sniffed. "You're the perfect man, and I am a freak. That is a vampire tear, honey. Isn't it attractive?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Milady Lictina?" The Sheriff asked as he searched her eyes with his. He wasn't certain but it really seemed to matter to her what he thought of her. He found it to be quite touching. He was also quite moved, for he could tell by the look in her eye when she spoke it - that she called him: 'the perfect man'. She appeared to be genuine - unless these vampires were very adept at deceit. Nottingham smiled as he continued to question her with his eyes.

"I want you, milord, but I have found since I became a vampire that you don't get what you want." Lictina said quietly.

"What makes you think I don't want you?" The Sheriff asked as he stared unblinking into her eyes.

The Sheriff couldn't believe how much he was drawn to her, and suddenly not caring that she was the same variety of creature as Gisborne and his cursed maker. He desired her more than any other maiden. He forgot all about his plans to wage a war on these vampire creatures. All he could think of at this moment was pleasing this beautiful, seductive, vampire maiden. Which was odd for Nottingham - because all he cared for before was what the ladies could do for _**him**_.

Later he would come to realize that was the exact point in time when Lady Lictina managed to change him.

"Even now?" Lady Lictina asked. "Knowing what you know – and what you see?"

Nottingham smiled as he brushed her bloody tear away with his thumb. "I think you're beautiful, Lady Lictina. You're not a freak. You are strong. You are clever." He whispered as he caressed her face. "Except for the fact that you could easily kill me – you're my perfect match. I think." The Sheriff grinned.

Lady Lictina smiled. "I am pleased to hear that, milord. You caught my attention on first glance and I couldn't stop thinking of you since." She whispered.

"You don't need to think any longer, my beautiful, dark angel. I am real. I am here." The Sheriff smiled.

"I am yours – if you want me." She sighed contentedly.

"Yes, Lictina. I want you." He whispered.

Nottingham kissed her softly as he slowly entered her. She lay still a moment holding him tightly, then wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down to her when the pain subsided. The Sheriff slowly began to move inside of her, and each of them found perfect bliss they had never known before…

Two hours later he lay beside her holding her to him and kissing her softly.

"Can you… be my lady, Lictina?" The Sheriff asked. "Or is that against the rules?"

"I don't know if there's a rule. I don't care. I would love to be your lady, but I do not know your name." Lictina smirked.

The Sheriff chuckled. "It is George." He smiled.

"A perfect name, for a perfect man." Lady Lictina smiled.

"Interesting. I don't think any maiden I've ever known has considered me to be their perfect man." The Sheriff grinned. "Do you _**know**_ who you're dealing with?" He asked with a deviant grin.

"Aye. You're perfectly ruthless. A darkly handsome man with a dark side to him. I like that!" She grinned. "You look incredible in black leather – and out of it." She said with a seductive smirk.

He sighed and felt himself harden immediately in response to her words. "I like what I see too – and what you _**did**_." Nottingham breathed. "You're amazing, my Lictina." He whispered huskily.

"Don't give me all of the credit, honey. Being with a vampire is supposed to be the best you've ever had." Lictina said with her eyebrow quirked.

"Then I must agree – because it _**was**_! So, let's do it again." He grinned. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

She giggled when his soft whiskers tickled her neck. The heat of his breath upon her cool pallid skin sent ripples through her. When the vampire Sheriff was with her – there was no breath at all. She sighed in ecstasy at the Sheriff of Nottingham's touch.

"George?" She said.

"What is it, my lady?" The Sheriff breathed as he began to kiss her lips.

"You remember what I told you? It will be the same. If you still wish for me to be your lady, every time we are intimate will be like my first time." She reminded him.

"No, lady. It will be like _**our**_ first time." The Sheriff said firmly. "As long as you consent to it and wish to be with me, I will look after you every time." The Sheriff said.

"Really? You're alright with it?" Lady Lictina asked as a bloody tear streamed down her cheek.

"Oh, my Lictina, do not cry. Yes, my love, I am alright with it. I shall be gentle with you every time." He smiled as he kissed her tear away, momentarily forgetting that it should have repelled him because it was blood.

"Oh, George. I should have come to see you before. It is my curse, but you accept it!" She exclaimed as she nuzzled into his smooth muscled chest.

The Sheriff closed his eyes and sighed. _How did I get so lucky? She crawls out of a grave, ends up in my bed – and satisfies me more than any maiden ever has!_

"He always hated that about me." Lady Lictina suddenly whispered.

"Whom?" The Sheriff asked as he smoothed her hair.

"I've only been with one other besides you, milord." She said as she looked up at him. "It is Ben." She stated.

"Ben? Ben who?" The Sheriff asked.

"You know him, George. You stood right in front of him when I first met you." Lady Lictina said.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes as he contemplated a moment. _Ben. Ben. Benedictus… Draconis! Ben!_ His eyes widened.

"Surely you don't mean – Sheriff Draconis? The vampire Sheriff? You are his lady?" The Sheriff gasped.

"Not anymore." She smiled up at him. "Now I am yours. And I wasn't his lady when I crawled from Guy's grave either – so don't worry you stole me from him." She grinned.

"Oh, no. Lictina I –"

She put her fingertips to his lips to silence him. "I came to you willingly. I came looking specifically for you." Lictina began.

He kissed her fingertips, then looked upon her questioningly.

"There was nowhere else for me to go to get out of the sun when I arrived to your castle just before dawn." She explained. "There wasn't much time for me before sunrise and Guy's grave was my only choice." She blurted. She looked away just then, realizing her mistake. As much as she wished to trust this handsome stranger, he was still a human after all.

"Why did you need to get out of the sun?" He asked her pointedly.

She shook her head as she looked upon him regretfully.

"Why can't you tell me, my lady?" The Sheriff asked.

"I have already said too much. Suffice to say it is a vampire thing." She said.

The Sheriff furrowed his brow as he held her to him. There must be something very pertinent about sunlight to make a beautiful creature such as she wish to lay buried underground until sundown. His eyes widened. _Would the sun… kill her?_

"George?" Lictina said suddenly.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Where were you just now?" She asked.

"Thinking about how glad I am that you crawled out of the grave when you did. I was just leaving, you see. You may have missed me." He explained.

"I wouldn't have missed you." She grinned as she looked up at him. "I heard you have your little tantrum." She winked.

"What?" The Sheriff asked, incredulous.

"Oh, my love – who cares? I am ready for you again, if you are." Lictina smiled.

He took her in his arms and passionately kissed her. She controlled her fangs from appearing once more, deciding their first night together might be too much for him. She pulled him on top of her, and the Sheriff was straddling her, leaning over her. He was just about to take her when there was a knock at the door of the den that was just beyond the bedchamber.

"Curses!" The Sheriff huffed. "Ignore them, my lady. Whomever it is will go away if we ignore them." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"If you're sure it's not important." Lictina whispered.

"Trust me. Nothing is as important to me as being with you right now." The Sheriff grinned seductively.

She smiled up at him, then he leaned down to her and kissed her passionately. He drove his tongue into her mouth and tasted her desire. He was hard for her. He reached down and touched her and sighed when he found she was ready for him. She moaned when he began to please her and anticipated feeling him fill her again with his manhood. He moved his hand away and lowered himself to her. He just touched her and was just about to slip into her when the door sounded again.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill whomever is standing on the other side of that door!" The Sheriff growled. "Forgive me, beautiful." He said to her softly. "Stay right here. Don't move. Let me see what the hell this cursed interruption is about." He sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lady Lictina promised him.

He kissed her once again then reached for his robe at the foot of the bed. He threw it on and arose from the bed. Next he grabbed his sword and headed out of the chamber to the den.

The knocking was still going on when he walked swiftly through the den. The Sheriff muttered curses then opened the door, brandishing his sword.

"Oh, it's you!" The Sheriff spat. "Well at least you bothered to knock this time." He muttered facetiously. He lowered his sword. It seemed any weapon at his disposal was impervious to these 'it creatures'!

"I'm here to pick up your prisoners." Eric grinned. He suddenly wrinkled his nose and began to sniff and narrowed his eyes. He pushed Nottingham aside and strode into the den.

"What the hell are you doing? The wagon is outside. Take the wagon of prisoners and go!" The Sheriff barked.

"Where is she?" Eric demanded.

"Whom?" Nottingham asked as his eyebrow shot north.

"My friend, Licks! You have her in here with you! I can _**smell**_ her!" Eric spat. He turned and flew quick as lightening to the double doors that led into the Sheriff's bedchamber.

Eric threw open the doors and the Sheriff ran after him.

"Licks?" Eric called as he walked into the room. "I know you're in here!"

The Sheriff was astonished when he went into the bedchamber and found she was gone! The bed was empty! He also didn't see her gown lying on the floor - where it was before! Where could she have gone so quickly?

"Damn it, Licks! I'm on to you! This is a mistake and you _**know**_ it!" Eric called out as he stood in one spot in the center of the room and circled.

"As you can see, I am alone." The Sheriff snarled.

"A little early to retire, isn't it?" Eric sneered. He pointed to the bed in total disarray. "Looks like you just got out of your bed! Funny. You don't appear ill to me?" Eric pointed out, with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Maybe I have a long day ahead of me on the morrow!" The Sheriff retorted.

"On a Saturday? Right!" Eric laughed. "She's here. I know she is here." He sneered.

"There is no one here but me." Nottingham said evenly.

"Have no fear, friend. Your bed partner is still here. I can _**smell**_ her." Eric snarled. He cleared his throat and looked around the room, raising his volume a decibel or two. "That's fine. Let her explain to Draconis where she has been! I'm leaving, but be warned: you two have made a mistake!" Eric spat.

He exited the bedchamber then the Sheriff's den fast as lightening.

A few moments later the Sheriff heard a creaking sound. It was coming from the trunk lying at the foot of the bed. He looked toward it. The lid was opening. His eyes widened and he walked over to it.

The lid pushed open and Lady Lictina smiled up at him. She was laying in his trunk with his navy silk sheet wrapped around her. Her gown had been folded and was placed underneath her head.

"Don't listen to him, honey." Lady Lictina grinned. "We are _**not**_ a mistake – let's get that clear." She said. She sat up and arose from his trunk, stepped out of it, then threw her arms around him.

"My lady, I thought you disappeared." The Sheriff breathed as he held her to him.

"No, milord." She smiled up at him. "And I have some delightful news!" She added.

"What's that?" He asked.

"If we keep on like this and things work out, I have found the perfect place here to sleep during the daylight hours – besides Guy's grave." Lady Lictina smiled with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"I don't understand?" The Sheriff said, shaking his head.

"Your trunk. Why, it is just like a coffin. It works perfectly! So you see, if you wanted me near to you – this will work quite nicely." Lady Lictina grinned.

"How fortunate, my lady!" The Sheriff smiled. "I do believe I like that idea... I think." He mused. Did she say 'coffin'? He shook his head. "You can sleep in the trunk during the day – and remain in my bed with me during the night." He whispered huskily as he began to kiss her neck. "Except when you're in my bed we _**won't **_be sleeping, lady!"

"Good!" She whispered hotly into his ear.

He sighed. "Indeed. I do believe I like that idea. Now, my love… where were we?" The Sheriff smirked seductively as he began to kiss her hotly.

* * *

She had her neck exposed and her long, dark hair pulled back in complete submission to him. His fangs were out and his mouth was opened as he leaned down to her perfect, warm neck. He just touched her neck, but didn't leave a mark when he suddenly retracted his fangs and turned his face from her.

"Guy? What is it?" Lady Gisla asked.

"I can't do this, my angel. Not just – "

"You must. I'm asking you to, handsome. I want to be with you and share this life with you. Make me your lady forever, Guy." She purred.

"I will, my love." He grinned. "What I meant is that I can't do this – until I've had some mead." Guy explained. "You must understand, my lady, I never thought I'd be biting into anyone's flesh – least of all _**yours**_." Guy said.

"Alright, my love. I suppose you're right. Will it matter if I drink of it too? Will I still become a vampire if I've tainted my blood with spirits?" Lady Gisla asked.

"I doubt that a few sips will do any harm, my lady." Guy smiled.

She lay back against the soft, down pillows and silken linens and smiled up at him. Her skin glowed by the light of the fire in the hearth. He looked down upon her and smiled, then he arose from the bed and walked over to a nearby chair where his robe was draped upon. She smiled appreciatively at the sight of his perfectly hard, naked body as he walked away from her, and bit her lip in anticipation of his touch again. Gisborne picked up the robe and put it on. He turned and cast her a seductive smile before exiting the room.

A short time later her returned to her with two goblets of mead. He passed one to her, they toasted to their soon to be immortal bond, then drank all from their goblets.

"Now, Guy. Do it now, my love. Let's get this over with so I can see how it will be when you love when I'm made a vampress!" Lady Gisla grinned wickedly. "I have a funny feeling it's going to be better." She winked.

He felt the bloodlust coming over him again in response to her words. This time he didn't attempt to control it. His fangs reflexively appeared. Now was the time.

He opened his mouth and slowly bent down to her. She found herself aroused by the sight of his fangs suddenly. A heat rush traveled through her body and settled. She was on fire for him. She pulled her dark, shiny locks back and leaned her neck to one side – and then Gisborne bit into his lady's flesh.

"Guy!" She cried out when she felt her lover's fangs sink into her neck.

He tasted her blood and he hardened instantly for her. She tasted sweet. _Wait until you taste a virgin's blood…_ Gisborne could hear Northman's voice echoing the words in his mind. True his lady was no longer a virgin - yet she tasted divine. He could not imagine how much better she could have tasted if he had not bedded her first. Gisla tasted perfect. She was sweet, but not too sweet. Almost like… cherries. Everything about her tasted perfect.

The pain was indescribable. White hot, sharp, seering pain. She lost her breath, yet strangely she was still on fire for him and excited at the thought of him tasting her very blood.

"Guy… taste me, my love. Taste my blood." She murmured weakly.

"Gisla… my beautiful lady." He breathed as he licked her neck and savoured the taste of her sanguine ecstasy.

"Taste my very soul… it is still on fire for you, my... Guy." She managed to choke out the words while she felt herself grow weak.

"My love, you taste so incredibly perfect." Guy murmured in his perfectly arousing, raw, gravelly voice. "You are perfect, Gisla." He whispered as he licked away at her neck and drank her life force from her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. The pain was gone now. She was incredibly aroused by the sound of his sexy voice. She wanted to give herself to him – now.

"Oh, Guy… take… me…" She breathed. "I want… you…"

And then a blackness enveloped her and she sank into a deep slumber for a time.

* * *

Lady Marian was sipping tea in the sitting room of the Dubois manor, and quietly penning a letter to her mother in London when she was startled by a knock on the door.

She called out to her servants but nobody responded to her summons. The knocking sounded again. At first she began to curse as she wondered who would be calling at this late hour, and then she hoped Master Northman was standing on the other side of the door. He certainly was an intriguing gentleman.

She opened the door and smiled. It was not Northman, but the _**other**_ blond nobleman who had caught her eye, and was slowly stealing her heart.

"Robin!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing? Come in out of the rain. You mustn't be seen!" Lady Marian admonished him.

"Milady Marian, I'm pleased to see you're safe." Locksley said as he followed her into the hallway. She closed the door and led him into the sitting room. They sat together on a small sofa by the fire as he continued. "I heard a report that you were seen walking in the village not that long ago." Robin said.

Lady Marian noticed his face was pale. He appeared genuinely concerned for her welfare.

"I would have been home by dusk – if I had one of my horses!" Lady Marian said as she quirked her eyebrow knowingly.

"Alright, point taken!" Robin huffed. He sighed and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Listen to me, Marian – promise me you will never venture out after sunset again!" He implored her.

"Robin?" Marian said as she searched his blue eyes with hers.

"From sunset to sunrise you stay in your manor. Please, milady. Trust me on this. There is great danger lurking after dark. It threatens us all – even Nottingham!" Robin said firmly.

"Robin, you're frightening me!" Marian exclaimed, her eyes widened in fear. "You are _**not**_ speaking of the Sheriff then?" She asked, incredulous.

"No, my lady. Oh, my love – we have much greater problems than Nottingham!" He huffed. "I'm working on a plan, it's going to take some time. I can't just embark on this great endeavour without careful consideration, but until then, I cannot tell you more than that." Locksley explained.

"Robin? I need to know what I'm dealing with! I shall need protection. If I'm facing a more formidable force than the Sheriff, then ye shall have to do better than telling me to remain in my manor with my doors locked, with no one here but my lady servants to assist me!" Marian implored him.

"You're right, Marian." Locksley agreed.

"What do you suggest then?" She asked.

"Tonight, I'm staying with you. I'll return to camp at dawn." He said.

She quirked her eyebrow suspiciously at him. "You must be jesting! You come up with a tale like that just to stay in my manor overnight? An attempt to steal my virtue, no doubt!" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the door behind him.

"No, my lady. Listen to me! I shall guard you…all night! You must let me do this, Marian." Robin said, unblinking.

She looked into his eyes and knew his intent was pure. "If the Sheriff finds out you're here – "

"Trust me, milady Marian. If he knows what's good for him, he'll be staying indoors too." Robin hinted.

"Does he know about whatever you're referring to?" She asked as her eyes widened.

Locksley stared unblinking into her eyes, but chose not to respond to the question.

Lady Marian gasped. "What is it, Robin? What has you and your enemy running scared of the night?" She demanded, a look of horror passing over her.

"Do not think on it, my lady." Locksley whispered as he reached out to her then held her to him. He began to smooth her auburn, tight curly hair. "I will protect you, my love. That is _**all**_ you need to know." He soothed. "I'm sworn to protect you and I shall ever uphold that vow!" He said firmly.

* * *

Northman stood before Sheriff Draconis' throne awaiting his dismissal.

"Tell our good, human Sheriff I'm pleased, Eric, but don't say more about it than that. We mustn't inflate the human's pathetic ego!" Sheriff Draconis snarled. "He made good on his promise though, and it looks like I shall be hosting another successful party! Shame you can't stay." A beat. "It's a shame about something else too." He added with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"A shame about what, Sheriff?" Eric asked, though he was certain he knew _**whom**_ the Sheriff of Region two referred to.

"It seems Licks has wandered off somewhere." Sheriff Draconis said. "I haven't seen her since just after dusk – last night!" He spat. He narrowed his yellow green, cat like eyes upon Northman as he continued. "You haven't seen her – have you, Eric?" Draconis asked pointedly.

"No, Ben. I haven't seen her since the night you made the arrangement with Nottingham." Eric lied. He wasn't planning to lie, but the words just tumbled forth past his lips, almost without will of his own. He regretted it as soon as he finished the sentence, but there was no turning back now. He didn't know why he was covering for her.

"Is that so?" Sheriff Draconis asked again.

Eric nodded but said nothing.

"Well, I do hope she is behaving herself wherever she is. I hope she knows a thing or two about loyalty by now?" Sheriff Draconis hinted.

"And what of you and your harem, Ben?" Eric asked pointedly. "For I know this has been a point of contention. She mentioned it to me in the past, as you know." Eric said. _And last night as well._

"She must accept it." Sheriff Draconis replied evenly. "She best not disappoint me! Do tell her that if you should see her, won't you, dear boy?" The vampire Sheriff seethed with his eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, Sheriff. If I see her I shall tell her." Eric said.

"Good. Now, run along. Tell the human Sheriff I will be in touch!" Draconis grinned deviously as he waved him away.

Sheriff Benedictus Draconis wasn't sure what Northman was up to. He was always the one Licks ran to whenever Draconis and she quarreled. He was no fool. He knew Northman had her eye on her for some time. He was going to find out where she was and whom she was consorting with! How dare she disappear on him!


	10. Chapter 9

It was nearing moonrise late Friday night when Lady Gisla awoke in Guy's bed. He had covered her with the silk linens while she lay sleeping. She could still hear the rain outside of the window, feel the breezes touch her skin, yet she did not feel cold. She opened her eyes. Guy sat on the edge of the bed leaning down over her, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright, my lady?" He asked as he softly caressed her cheek.

"Yes, my love. Did it work?" She asked him.

"I think so, my love." Guy smiled. He leaned down to her and kissed her softly. "Yes, my angel. It worked. Your lips are cool now." He murmured in his perfect, gravelly voice.

"Mmm. Do that again." Lady Gisla grinned. "It feels different." She whispered. She reached over and loosened the sash on his purple, silk robe, then moved her hands up to his shoulders and pushed the edges of the soft fabric down over his shoulders.

"My lady." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her neck. "We should go, my angel." He said.

"No. Not yet, Guy. Take me, my love." Lady Gisla murmured seductively in his ear.

Gisborne kissed the place on her neck where he had bitten her just hours earlier. It was almost completely healed now.

"We need to get back to Northman's manor." Gisborne whispered as he began to kiss her lips softly.

Lady Gisla had succeeded in removing his robe completely and pulled him down to her. "Why must we?" She whispered as she kneaded his shoulders.

"He keeps telling me he must watch over me during my 'transition' – whatever that means? We should leave soon so we'll have plenty of time before sunrise." Guy said.

"I shall miss the sun, but not as much as I was missing you before you turned up." Lady Gisla said as she caressed his cheek.

He kissed her passionately. He wanted her. Damn the woman!

"My lady…" Guy whispered as he drove his tongue past her lips and tasted her tongue.

"Take me, my love." Gisla whispered breathlessly. "We have time. It is our first night of our immortal life together. Let me love you the way I was meant to." Gisla purred in his ear.

"Well, since you put it _**that**_ way." Guy grinned. He kissed her hungrily and she pulled him down on top of her.

In moments he was thrusting inside of her, both of them giving way to animal desire and new found passions.

"Give it to me, Guy! Harder!" Gisla moaned. She raked her fingernails down his chest and licked at his blood. "Mmm, you taste so good to me."

"Gisla…" He murmured. He was very aroused she was tasting his blood and liking it.

She twined her legs around him and pulled him down to her, moving her hips frantically along with him.

"Oh, Gisla, you feel so good." Guy whispered.

He took her to a place of forbidden desire and she found an awakening she never felt before. As if she was suddenly more alive than she had been in life. Guy pleased her over and over again during the course of the next hour, yet she wanted more and more.

"Oh, my beautiful lady, you _**know**_ I could do this all night." Gisborne whispered in her ear. "But we should leave here before the witching hour."

"How long must we continue to consort with your maker, Guy? Why can't we stay here? Is this where we would have lived if you had married me – assuming you wouldn't have met with the end of a sword?" Gisla asked.

"Yes, my love. We probably would have lived here. I'm not sure about how long I must continue to be attached to him. I will speak to him about it. You're right. I'd rather we be left alone as well." Guy smiled as he smoothed her hair.

"I am yours, my love. I will go where you go. I would prefer if we didn't have to move, but…"

"This is only temporary, my angel. We won't be staying with Northman long, and then we shall live here together as man and wife – though I'm not sure how that works in the vampire realm?" He mused as he looked up thoughtfully. He looked back down to her and smiled. "Maybe if we drive him mad we could be granted leave that way?" Guy teased.

"It shall be me who goes mad – having to wait to be alone with you again, Guy." Lady Gisla purred as she kissed his neck.

He felt himself harden in response to her words. "My love, you're insatiable, you know that?" Guy smiled as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"You make me that way!" She grinned, then kissed him hard.

Gisborne sighed happily as he took his lady again. He was more content than he had ever been in his life. He had no idea the lady of his heart would turn out to be such a beast in the bedchamber!

* * *

The Sheriff and Lady Lictina were sitting up in his bed propped by several pillows. Myriad candles were now aglow in the room. The Sheriff had just arose from the bed recently and lit them. Now he had his arm around his vampire lady and held her to him.

"You must be tired, milord." Lady Lictina said. "Do you wish to sleep?"

"No, my love." The Sheriff whispered. "I'm more awake than I've ever been." He breathed hotly as he turned to her and kissed her passionately.

"George…" She whispered. She reached up and touched his warm cheek. His soft mustache tickled her lips as he kissed her. His breath was hot and he tasted her tongue with his. She was on fire for him…again.

She raked her fingers through his soft, silky, raven mane, then her hands moved to his shoulders and she pulled him down to her. She wrapped her smooth, silky thighs around him.

"Lictina…" The Sheriff murmured as he kissed her.

Suddenly there was a wrapping on the door of the den again. The Sheriff stopped kissing his lady, looked to his left toward the double doors, and exhaled an audible sigh.

"I do _**not**_ believe this!" The Sheriff huffed.

"It's not Eric. I can already tell. He would never knock like _**that**_." Lictina said with her eyebrow quirked.

"Probably my cursed, little runt of a page! The little brat is afraid of his own shadow. Ignore him, my love. He'll go away." Nottingham whispered as he kissed her again.

"Mmm… you taste so good, lover…" Lady Lictina whispered as she opened her mouth to him and tasted his desire on his tongue.

He was so hard for her. She was going to send him to madness! She was making him insatiable, he couldn't get enough of her! The Sheriff wondered if he would miss all of Saturday sleeping by the energy he was expending now? He didn't care. He had never been with a maiden as exciting as this one and he was going to pretend like he was never going to see her again – he would make it that good for her. He prayed to Zeus he would be seeing plenty of her, but he was going to love her like this night would be their first and last.

"Oh, Lictina…I want you, my lady." He whispered.

"Take me… George!" She cried out.

The tapping on the door sounded again.

"Goddamn it!" The Sheriff cursed. "Forgive me, my lady. Do not fear. I will go and see what this nonsense is about, and then I'm instructing my sentry that on pain of death – we are _**not**_ to be interrupted!" He huffed. He reached over for his robe and began to put it on hastily.

"Why don't I answer the door for you, milord? I have a few tricks up my sleeve that might make them think twice about bothering you again." She winked.

The Sheriff turned to her and caressed her cheek. "A nice thought, my angel, but perhaps my staff aren't ready for those kinds of tricks… yet." He grinned. "Don't move, my lady. I shall be back in a moment." He said smoothly.

She smiled up at him and he proceeded to the door.

The tapping started again as he walked through the den. He opened the door moments later and was startled to see his courtesan, Catherine standing there before him.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes. "I did not send for you, Catherine." He said.

"You tell me all of the time I am your favourite. Can I not surprise you?" Catherine asked. Then she took in his disheveled appearance. He held his robe closed but she could tell he was naked beneath it. "Oh, I see." Catherine said as she looked downcast. "Well, don't let me keep you, milord." She muttered.

"Well, well, well!" Lady Lictina's voice suddenly sounded behind them.

The Sheriff turned back to face her. She was walking toward them. The Sheriff's silk sheet was wrapped tightly about her body. His eyebrow shot north as he wondered what she was up to.

"What do we have here?" Lictina asked as she stood beside her lover and grinned appreciatively at the consort. She looked up at the Sheriff.

The Sheriff looked down upon her with his eyes narrowed.

"Is that a courtesan standing there, George?" She asked with a deviant grin as she looked back at Catherine.

"Ha! And you're not? I am his _**favourite**_, you little tart!" Catherine shrieked.

"I'm sure." Lictina snarled. She threw her arms around her lover's neck and kissed the Sheriff's cheek as she kept her eyes on the consort. She glanced up at him and grinned. "Oh, George, you're so incredibly thoughtful! You have ordered me a snack! Now, how did you know I was hungry?" Lady Lictina laughed wickedly. "Aye, must have been all the lovemaking. How many times did we do it, lover? Is it a dozen? Or is it _**more**_ than that now?" Lady Lictina mused as she rubbed her chin in feigned contemplation.

"I'm not sure." The Sheriff said as he looked at her curiously. Surely she was jesting about feeding on Catherine?

Catherine's jaw flew agape.

"Dear God, George! You chose to lie with one of _**those**_ creatures!" Mistress Catherine exclaimed, incredulous.

The Sheriff opened his mouth to reply but wasn't fast enough for Lictina.

"He did and he said I was the _**best**_ he ever had!" Lady Lictina grinned. She grabbed Catherine by the arm and pulled her into the chamber. "Do shut up, won't you? You're not here to please him now – you're here to sustain me! George won't be needing your services any longer!" She laughed.

"Let me go!" Catherine shrieked.

"That is true, my lady, but I did not summon her." The Sheriff said.

Lady Lictina pouted. "Oh, lover, you're telling me she is _**not**_ my snack?"

"No, my lady. She is not your… uh… snack." The Sheriff sighed.

Lady Lictina sighed. "You're such a tease, George! It's like dangling a carrot in front of a rabbit! She looks so delectable and it's been several hours since I've had blood!" Lady Lictina spat as her fangs appeared. She pulled the courtesan close to her and leaned down to her neck.

Mistress Catherine screamed.

"Lady Lictina!" The Sheriff shouted abruptly.

"What?" She remarked, rolling her eyes.

"I will get you blood – somehow, but do not bite her!" The Sheriff exclaimed.

Lady Lictina narrowed her pretty brown eyes upon him curiously.

"Why do you care whether I bite her or not?" She demanded. "She is a whore! Pretty much the lowest species in the human food chain. They're only good for two things: lying with lonely men who can't get it anywhere el –"

"Hey!" The Sheriff snapped.

"And providing sustenance to vampires!" Lady Lictina exclaimed. "That is _**all**_ that whores are good for!" She seethed.

"I would agree with you, milady Lictina. You may have your pick of any other of my… former courtesans." The Sheriff said, choosing his words carefully. "Leave this one alone." He said firmly as he nodded to Catherine.

Catherine looked downcast and smiled that the Sheriff was defending her.

Lady Lictina paused a moment, studying him. Then her eyes widened. "You care for her!" She exclaimed in horror.

"In a small way, yes." The Sheriff said. He came closer to her and smiled. "Not like I care for you, my Lictina." He said smoothly.

"You're sure?" She asked pointedly with her eyebrow quirked.

"Yes." The Sheriff said, unblinking.

She retracted her fangs and let go of the courtesan.

Catherine looked up to the Sheriff. "I'm out of here." She announced. She made obeisance to her master then turned to take her leave.

Lady Lictina grabbed her by the arm. "Not so fast, honey!" She admonished sharply.

"What? Let go of me, you beastly harlot!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Lictina!" The Sheriff scorned. He shot a cold look to Catherine just then. "And my lady is _**not**_ a harlot, for your information, whore!" He spat.

Lady Lictina looked up at him and smiled wickedly. "She must not know what she has seen – me! I will not harm her. Trust in me." Lady Lictina purred.

The Sheriff folded his arms and sighed. He smiled knowingly at her. Damn the woman! The way her lips curled into a smirk, without her even willing them to, she was so sensual. _Here we go – the bewitching trick again._

Lady Lictina grabbed Catherine's shoulders firmly and stared deeply into the consort's caramel coloured eyes.

"Mistress Catherine." She said softly.

"Aye?" Catherine said.

"Your duties are complete. The Sheriff shall be needing your services no more. You have seen the Sheriff with his lady love, and now you must go. You shall pack your things in your quarters and leave this castle on the morrow. Do you understand?" Lady Lictina asked with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Yes. I understand." Catherine muttered quietly, still staring into Lictina's chocolate brown eyes.

"Go." Lady Lictina commanded.

Catherine nodded and turned to take her leave.

Lady Lictina looked up to the Sheriff after Catherine closed the door behind her. "She won't be coming to bother you again." She smiled.

"Oh, my lady." The Sheriff said as he went to her and held her to him. "That is quite the trick you people have there. If only I could command such attention and willingness to comply just by the power of my words." The Sheriff said.

"It's not the words, my love. It's how you say it. It's all about the intonation of your voice, how you use your voice to enchant, and in the stare that goes with it." Lady Lictina explained as briefly as she could. "You know – you'd be very good at it. You have a perfect voice, it's smooth as silk. You have a lot of power when you stare into someone's eyes too. I can only imagine you as a vampire." Lictina smiled sensually.

The Sheriff sighed happily. He never knew a lady to offer him so many compliments before – though he wasn't sure about the part where she pictured him as a vampire. "There must be more to it than that, my lady. What exactly are you doing when you stare into their eyes like that?" Nottingham asked, curiously.

"You'd have to be a vampire to understand it, milord. I could try to explain it, but I'm not even sure how to describe it." She said with a shrug.

"Try me." He said with a smile.

"Alright, but just so you know – I wouldn't do this to you." Lady Lictina said. "You must understand that."

"Alright." He said as his eyebrow shot north.

"When we stare into the eyes of a human in that moment when we are glamouring them, we are in effect – controlling them." Lady Lictina said.

"Hmm." The Sheriff muttered as he rubbed the whiskers on his chin, thoughtfully.

"Told you – you wouldn't understand it." Lady Lictina sighed, shaking her head.

"You were right, my lady. I don't, but I have plenty of time to understand it. Right now I'm only mindful that there's only a few hours left until dawn." A beat. "How shall we make use of the time before I tuck you into my trunk, my lady?" The Sheriff asked with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"I can think of a few things we haven't tried yet." Lady Lictina grinned.

"Mmm, lady, you are good for me." The Sheriff growled as he pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily.

"Oh, George." She whispered as she kissed him back with as much passion as he.

"Now, my lady, why don't you go back into my chamber? I shall speak to the sentry about keeping people from disturbing us." Nottingham said smoothly.

She smiled deviously at him, then turned and glided to the bedchamber. The Sheriff licked his lips as he watched her walk away. Then he sighed and opened the door, and gave the sentry strict orders to keep everyone away from his chambers.

* * *

They made it to Northman's manor very early on Saturday morning, a couple of hours beyond moonrise. Guy opened the door and led her inside. He found Eric standing by the window in the sitting room, sipping blood from a shiny golden goblet, and speaking with Necrolus Moonshadow who was seated on the couch. Eric looked to the doorway when he heard their footsteps.

"There you are, Gisborne. It's about time you showed up." Eric said as he walked toward them. "So, is this your lady?" He asked Gisborne as he nodded to Lady Gisla.

"Yes. This is my lady." Gisborne said. "This is Lady Gisla Greenley." He smiled as he gestured to his lady.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, milady." Eric said smoothly as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I am Eric Northman." He said. He nodded behind him to the couch. "That's Necrolus who is too indolent to move from his seat." Eric said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Necrolus snapped. He arose and walked toward them. He looked to Gisborne. "Good to see you again, newborn!" He said as he slapped Guy on the back. Next he looked to Gisla who stood on Guy's right. "I am pleased as well, milady. Necrolus Moonshadow. Don't worry – I won't bite." Necrolus grinned. "You're not human, I see, so there's no danger of that!" He laughed.

"Indeed." She said as she smiled ruefully.

"Yes. I see Necrolus is right." Eric said. "So, another newborn to feed!" He grinned. He looked over to Necrolus. "Find the maiden some blood, Necrolus. I'm sure she hasn't fed yet." He stated as he shot a knowing look to Gisborne.

"That is true. She has not had blood yet." Guy stated.

"Fine. I'm going outside then. I'm sick of your cursed rat blood!" Necrolus spat as he headed to the door.

"I'm glad you got back here, Gisborne." Eric said as he took a sip of blood from his goblet.

"Trust me. We could have easily remained at my manor." Gisborne retorted as he led Gisla over to the couch. She took a seat and he was just about to seat himself beside her.

"Don't get comfortable, Gisborne. We need to go." Eric announced.

"What? Where?" Guy asked as he turned to face him and narrowed his steel blue eyes upon him, curiously.

"We have ourselves a little problem." Eric spat.

Gisborne looked around the room. "Where's Licks?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, that's the problem." Eric snarled. "I finally found her earlier without even trying. You'll never guess in your entire immortal life _**where**_ I found her!"

"Where?" Guy asked as he folded his arms.

Eric sighed and shook his head, his long golden locks lashing out in the air. "The foolish, cursed, little vamp!" He spat.

"Where is she, Eric?" Gisborne asked again.

"With your cousin!" Eric snapped.

"What!" Gisborne exclaimed, his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, and when I say she's 'with him'…" Eric snarled as he hooked the first two fingers of each hand in the air around the mention of him. "I mean – she is _**with**_ him! She's probably still there – in his bed no doubt!" Eric spat. He placed the goblet on a table near to him.

"Wha – what?" Guy asked, astonished, shaking his head vehemently.

"Oh, yes!" Eric exclaimed as he began to pace back and forth in the room. "I stopped by his chambers to tell him I was there to pick up his prisoners. She was in his bedchamber!" Eric snarled as he suddenly whirled around to face him. His black cloak swirled about him as he did so.

"Oh, no." Gisborne muttered. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh, yes! And guess who is quite disturbed by her absence? He thinks Licks is with me! I'm sure of it!" Eric growled.

"You didn't tell him?" Gisborne asked, incredulous.

"I care for her. That must be the reason I covered for her!" Eric spat.

Lady Gisla looked back and forth to each of them, confused by their banter.

"So, what – you want to rescue her from the Sheriff's chambers?" Gisborne asked pointedly.

"Wait a minute. What is going on? Guy?" Gisla asked him as she looked at him in confusion.

"A vampire friend of ours is with the Sheriff, my lady." Gisborne explained.

"And… her name is 'Licks'?" Lady Gisla asked curiously with her eyes narrowed.

"It's a long story – we'll explain it later." Eric said.

"Alright, fine. Let's do it." Gisborne said to Eric. "But what about Gisla?"

"Necrolus will stay with her. We won't be long." Eric said.

"What? No! Guy?" Gisla pleaded with her lover.

Guy went to her and crouched down before her. "It will be alright, my lady. You shall be protected. I won't be gone from you long." He soothed.

"I do not know this Necrolus fellow, Guy." Lady Gisla said, shaking her head.

"I know, my angel, but he is a friend of Eric's and therefore he can be trusted. You cannot be left alone just now, and you cannot come with us. There might be trouble, you see." Guy explained as tactfully as he could.

"What? You mean you might meet danger?" She asked horrified, as her eyes widened.

"Oh, for God's sake! Why are you scaring her, Gisborne? We are vampires! We have but one low life human to deal with when we get there – your cousin. Two of us against him? We can take him in the blink of an eye!" Eric spat.

"Indeed." Guy seethed. He stood up and turned to his maker.

Just then Necrolus came into the sitting room, smiling proudly.

"Well, where is it?" Eric asked. "What have you brought to feed the lady?" He said to Necrolus.

"Nothing much." Necrolus grinned. "Just a deer!" He laughed. He went back to the front door and dragged the buck into the sitting room by its' antlers, leaving a trail of blood as he did so.

Lady Gisla gasped.

"Do not fret, milady! I'll make the first bite and once you smell the blood it will come as naturally to you as breathing once did!" Necrolus grinned. He opened his mouth and his fangs appeared.

"Necrolus!" Eric shouted.

"What is it? I thought it was feeding time?" Necrolus huffed.

"You must stay here with Lady Gisla. Gisborne and I must visit Nottingham Castle. We won't be long." Eric said.

"Oh. You're leaving me alone with this… lovely, vampire maiden?" Necrolus grinned deviously.

"You will _**not**_ touch her!" Guy roared.

"Don't worry, my Guy." Lady Gisla grinned at her lover. "I'm a vampire now. I can take care of myself, lover." She purred. She looked to Necrolus and her fangs appeared.

Guy smiled at his lady.

Necrolus frowned in chagrin.

"Alright." Necrolus sighed. "I will watch over her, but while you're there why don't you see what you can grab us out of his dungeon? Don't know how much deer blood will be left for you boys when you get back." Necrolus said as he looked to Eric and Guy with a deviant grin.

"Ha! You want the blood of prisoners you'll have to speak with Sheriff Draconis!" Eric growled.

"I'd rather not." Necrolus frowned. "I prefer to only visit him if I have to. Maybe once every fifty years!" He laughed.

"Bah! Our vampire Sheriff is a pussycat next to Primus Mortelum! I don't know why everyone complains about him so much? You have _**not**_ met the worst of them, friend." Eric said to Necrolus with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"So you keep telling me. I prefer not to deal with any of them." Necrolus said.

"Lucky for you, you never lived in York!" Eric spat. He looked to Guy and nodded. It was time for them to go.

Gisborne went to his lady and kissed her, then he and Northman went on their way.

* * *

Mortianna was just coming through the portcullis. She held her black woolen cape close about her. She felt a desperate chill down to her weary, old bones – and it wasn't just from the brisk autumn winds and the fierce rain that was coming down hard this night.

She frowned as she thought about what Friar Capellarius told her. It seemed these vampires were quite formidable and powerful creatures – and Gisborne was one of them. She shuddered. One man could never stop these beings. She had to make the Sheriff understand this. She had so much to share with him about a vampire's weaknesses, and the common items that would serve to destroy them. Still, she knew that it would take an army of fearless men to go after these creatures. They possessed immeasurable strength and power. And she had something else to tell him too – Robin of Locksley had seen them. In fact, Locksley had seen her master in a vampire cave!

She was glad when she was safely inside the castle. She decided this night she wouldn't venture out again after dusk. There was great danger lurking about Nottingham. She hoped the information she had gathered to impart to the Sheriff would serve the village well. If anyone was cunning enough to pull off a war against formidable beasts such as these – she was confident the Sheriff could do it if he planned it well.

She would speak with him in the morning. The first thing the witch planned to do was light a fire and brew some batwing tea. She could surely use a soothing cup of it to warm her and ease her frazzled nerves.

* * *

Lady Marian couldn't sleep. She kept waking up, hearing Robin's voice warning her of the grave dangers lurking at night – a danger so fearsome that even the Sheriff was worried about confronting it. What could it possibly be? She arose from the bed and grabbed her green velvet robe that was trimmed in white fur and put it on. Next she lit a candle and took the candlestick with her as she ventured down the stairs to the sitting room. She found Robin sitting on a chair by the fire. He was staring into it thoughtfully.

She slowly walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, slightly startled.

"Marian? What is it?" He asked as he stood before her.

"I cannot sleep." Marian said. She set the candlestick on a nearby table then went to him and embraced him. "What is it, Robin? Why can't you tell me what's going on?" Lady Marian asked as she looked up at him.

Robin smiled down at her and smoothed her hair. "I will in time." He said.

"It must be something quite formidable to have you and your enemy both on your guard?" She said with her eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, my lady." Locksley said evasively.

"I'm frightened, Robin." Lady Marian whispered as she held unto him fast.

"I will protect you, my love." Robin assured her.

He led her over to the couch and they sat beside each other in front of the fire. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes, my love. I'll be right here beside you when you wake up." He soothed as he kissed her forehead.

"Promise me?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, my lady Marian. I promise you I won't leave you, my love." He smiled.

She sighed happily and leaned into him. She closed her eyes, feeling better about him being so close to her to protect her.

Locksley sighed. He was going to need to come up with a better plan than this in the coming nights. He needed to protect Marian, but his men were out in the open in the heart of Sherwood Forest. What if those creatures found them? The cave was not far enough from camp to suit Locksley after what he saw going on inside of it!

He shuddered. He wondered if he'd ever be able to erase those images from his mind?

* * *

It was nearing the witching hour on Saturday. The Sheriff was mounted on top of Lady Lictina. He shot up straight suddenly while still inside of her and threw his head back and moaned. His raven, wavy locks, damp with perspiration, lashed out about his face when he did so.

Lictina looked up at him and bit her lip. He looked so sensual to her just them, the glow of the candles dancing upon his moist skin, and his raven hair.

"Oh, God, Lictina!" Nottingham gasped.

"Oh, George, you're so good to me!" She cried out.

Her silky thighs pulled him into her tightly. She raked her fingernails down over his shoulders. The Sheriff leaned back down over her and collapsed on top of her. She sucked at the blood she just drew on his shoulders. He was suddenly quite aroused when he realized what she was doing and grinned wickedly at her. He pushed a dampened tendril from her face.

"My beautiful, dark angel. You are really quite a tiger, aren't you?" Nottingham growled as he kissed her neck.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." Lady Lictina whispered.

"You're amazing." He sighed as he began to kiss her hungrily.

"Oh, lover, let's do it again!" Lady Lictina purred. She kissed him hotly and drove her tongue into his hot mouth.

"My lady…" The Sheriff whispered. "I could never get tired of doing this with you." He grinned.

She stopped kissing him then and narrowed her pretty brown eyes, then began to sniff.

"What is it, my love?" The Sheriff asked.

"Damn it! We have company!" Lady Lictina growled.

"What? There is nobody here but us, my lady!" The Sheriff argued as his eyebrow shot north.

Just then the double doors threw open. He looked to his left and frowned. Gisborne and his maker, Northman were standing there with their arms folded, both of them looking upon him coldly.

"See?" Lady Lictina remarked, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell do you two, cursed pair of its want now!" The Sheriff shouted as he extricated himself from Lady Lictina and sat up. He grabbed his robe from the foot of the bed – rather tired to have to keep dressing in it throughout the night! He stood beside the bed and folded his arms. "Get the hell out of my chamber at once! Your friend came to me willingly and she is _**my**_ lady now!" The Sheriff roared.

Lady Lictina sat up in the bed holding the navy silk linens up to cover her breasts as she looked over to Eric scornfully.

"Right!" Eric snorted. He walked over to the bed and stood over Lady Lictina. "Come on, Licks! Looks like you've had enough fun for one night!" He said sharply as he put a firm hand upon her bare shoulder.

"Get your damned hand off of me!" Lictina growled as her fangs appeared.

"Damn you, Licks! Ben is on to you! He's asking questions!" Eric snapped.

"I am _**not**_ his lady anymore!" Lictina retorted. She nodded to Nottingham. "I am _**this**_ Sheriff's lady now. You know – a _**real**_ Sheriff who has _**earned**_ the noble title?" She said with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

The Sheriff looked upon her and smiled proudly.

"You're going to make me gag!" Eric spat.

"Licks, come on. You know this won't work!" Guy said suddenly as he came toward them.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus! What would _**you**_ know of it!" Nottingham barked.

"No. You're wrong about him, Guy." Licks said. "It's working perfectly so far. Your cousin is perfect! How do you like that? Stick _**that**_ in your codpiece and tie it!" She laughed.

Nottingham looked downcast and began to laugh.

"Licks!" Eric admonished her.

"You can't make me! He's right." She said as she nodded to the Sheriff. "I came to him willingly. I came looking for him, and he accepted me with open arms!"

"And you accepted him with your legs wide open!" Eric muttered in disgust.

"Not even Ben is capable of loving me the way he has!" Lady Lictina roared.

"Damn you, Licks! Intimacy is _**not**_ love! You don't know him!" Eric exclaimed.

"He's right!" Guy said sharply.

"Bollocks! She knows me _**very**_ well now!" The Sheriff barked. "Now, the two of you sod off and get out of my room!"

Lady Lictina looked up to her lover and grinned.

Eric shook his head as he looked down upon Lady Lictina. "Well, I hope you find a coffin to sleep in then!" Eric spat. "Ben asked me to relay a message to you."

"What is that?" Licks asked, rolling her eyes.

"He said he hopes you know a thing or two about loyalty by now, and that you best _**not**_ disappoint him. I covered for you once, Licks. Don't expect me to do so again!" He snapped. He looked to Nottingham and sneered, narrowing his bright blue eyes upon him. "You lay one hand on her and you _**will**_ feel my bite!" He sneered.

"I'm sure." Nottingham seethed. "Now, get the hell out of my chambers!"

"Damn you, George! You don't know what you just got mixed up in!" Gisborne roared. "You and that wondering cock of yours! Can you never just keep it in your breeches!" He spat. "This is not one of your meaningless consorts – this is Licks!"

"You're just jealous you can't have _**your**_ lady!" Nottingham growled.

Gisborne grinned deviously but said nothing.

"We'll be in touch." Eric spat. "You can bet you'll be seeing a lot of us now, Nottingham! Now that you're holding Licks hostage!"

"I am _**not**_ his hostage! I know what I'm doing, Eric! I'm where I _**want**_ to be, so leave us!" Lictina admonished.

"Very well – but only because I care for you." Eric said through his clenched jaw. "But remember what I said. I covered for you – once." He said evenly.

"Yes, I heard you." She seethed.

Gisborne looked to his cousin and shook his head, then the two vampires left the chambers as quick as a flash.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the taste of blood, milady?" Necrolus asked his charge after they had their fill of deer blood.

"It's not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be." Lady Gisla remarked as she wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. "You were right. It did come naturally." She smiled.

"That is good, for it's not as natural to all of us. It's best if you take to it right away. It's never good when they hear a vampire is not keen on the taste of blood." He said as he narrowed his steel gray eyes upon her.

"Who are 'they'? She asked.

"Well, actually I'm referring to the vampire Sheriff. There's more than one of them, however." Necrolus explained.

"Oh. Guy didn't say much about the Sheriff. He mentioned him only briefly." Lady Gisla said.

"That's good, milady. If he didn't have much to say on the matter, consider yourself fortunate. Now, tell me – what of this man of yours? I thought he was rather fearsome in life?" Necrolus asked pointedly.

"Aye. That he was." Gisla grinned.

"Really? He doesn't appear all that fearsome to me." Necrolus commented.

"You wouldn't have wanted to cross him. People preferred to keep their distance from he and his cousin. One was just as dangerous as the other." Lady Gisla explained.

"Yet, still you chose to consort with him?" Necrolus said with his eyebrow quirked.

"I couldn't help it. He caught my eye on first glance and held my attention from that moment on. There was something dangerously attractive about him, but he does know how to treat a lady, it turns out." Lady Gisla smiled.

"So it would seem." Necrolus grinned wickedly.

"He will not come to harm, will he?" Lady Gisla asked suddenly, her eyes widened in fear.

"No, milady. Fear not. Very few people know of our existence, and those that do cannot match our strength. He will be fine." Necrolus reassured her.

Lady Gisla smiled ruefully. She hoped Necrolus was right. Still, she knew if any human possessed enough cunning to destroy a vampire – then the Sheriff of Nottingham was the one to fear.


	11. Chapter 10

He sat against an old oak tree while he kept watch and was dozing off when he heard frightening sounds. He thought he was dreaming, but Will jolted awake in the darkness and stood and walked slowly toward the sounds, drawn like a magnet though he would prefer to turn toward camp. It sounded like screams mixed with moans of… pleasure? His right hand lingered just above the handle of his sword. He kept walking toward the hideous noises, wondering about the creatures Locksley told of just hours earlier around the campfire. Robin approached him just then and he jumped when the archer tapped him on his shoulder.

"Come on, Will. You rest now. I'll take over." Robin said.

"Don't tell me you cannot hear that!" Will exclaimed. "It's the middle of the night! How far are we from Dead Man's Curve?" He asked.

"Not far enough." Robin muttered.

"Is that… them?" Will asked and turned again toward where the gruesome sounds were coming from.

"I think so. Yes." Locksley replied.

"Curses! We gotta do something!" Will shouted. He pulled his sword from his sheath and charged blindly toward where he thought the right direction was, too quick for Locksley to react.

"Will! Damn it!" Robin called as he ran after him. He managed to catch up to him some moments and about two hundred yards later and grabbed him.

"Come with me, Locksley! Come on! We have to do something for God's sake!" Will screamed.

"Will…no! Trust me, we are not prepared. You haven't seen what they can do. They will devour us in moments – alive!" Robin stated firmly.

A look of horror passed over Scarlett's face. Robin thought he saw some of the colour leave him, even by the scant light of the moon.

"Will. I do not lie to you. When you meet these creatures of the night, my friend, you will have finally cast your eyes upon pure evil." Robin said gravely.

"Like we haven't met with it before!" Will scowled. "And the Sheriff isn't evil enough? Sounds to me like we can handle it."

"No, Will. Comparing Nottingham to these… dead people is like comparing a hungry lion to a teddy bear." Robin said with his eyebrow quirked over his blue eyes knowingly.

"You jest!" Will exclaimed, incredulously. He shook his head and his long dark, stringy hair lashed about his face.

"No, friend. I do not."

"You must have a plan?" Will asked.

"Yes. I have something in motion for today at midday. Matheus is lending us the use of his barn to address some of the men from the village about what we spoke about last night." Robin explained.

"How are you going to get them to help us, Robin? Without telling them about these… revenants – vampires – whatever you call them! They need to know what we know." Will said firmly.

"I do not know, but I don't think telling them is wise." Locksley sighed.

"Well, good luck, mate. I think you're going to need it." Will shook his head. He wasn't being his usual sarcastic self. Locksley knew he was right. Both of them knew the task ahead of them was going to present a challenge.

Barbata, the difficult to manage, newborn vampire, sat on a rock near to Sheriff Draconis' throne, pouting and fidgeting as an overpowering hunger threatened to overcome her. When she disappointed her Sheriff by acting out and slamming the human Sheriff against the wall of Draconis' cave she expected her punishment to be harsh. She expected it to be immediate. He asked her then to wait by his throne to hear her sentence, but instead of quick and cruel punishment, she was sentenced to wait to hear how she would be dealt with. Waiting interminably these last two nights!

Would he have her staked? Surely not! This was her first offense to him – if she cast aside that comment recently on his cheap looking cloak – and his cheap looking protégé, Lictina! She frowned and pushed her luminous blond locks from her milky white cheek and sighed. Hmm. Perhaps that remark was unwise?

So far she only knew of one consequence to her misdeed. A huge feast was going on right this very moment in the cave. The pleasured sounds of satisfied vampires as they feasted were easily drowning out the screams of the prisoners procured by the Sheriff of Nottingham as Sheriff Draconis' most lavish feast to date unfolded before her eyes. She was ordered to sit still on the rock to the right of the throne beside her Sheriff and simply observe. She was forced to watch. Forced to smell the enticing aroma of fresh, human blood, yet she was forbidden to feed. For the last two nights she was withheld blood to sustain her. The vampire maiden grew weak.

"Please, Sheriff." She whispered urgently as she looked up at him to her left and pleaded with her now empty brown eyes.

The vampire Sheriff of Region two turned to her with his eyebrow quirked over his piercing green eyes. His black velvet cloak lined in red satin draped fluidly over his throne and fell to his shiny black boots. "You speak?" He remarked as he shook his long, raven hair. "You beg? What – getting hungry, little vamp?" The Sheriff asked with a laugh.

"I am weakened, master." The vampire maiden whispered weakly.

"Ah… too bad!" Draconis grinned wickedly, then quickly changed his expression. "I've decided on your punishment, my wilful little vamp!" Draconis hissed as he sipped blood of the first victim of the evening's festivities from an ornate golden goblet. He made a face and frowned after he swallowed while peering into his cup.

She only sat quietly looking in his direction. She was slowly learning to control her quick and abrasive tongue.

Draconis looked back to her and sneered. "Herewith, you are assigned to be my spy. I need you to keep an eye on Northman and also to sneak a visit into Nottingham Castle." The Sheriff sighed. "I don't know why, but something about that human Sheriff gives me a vile taste in my mouth."

"You need me to spy?" Barbata replied, shaking her head, bewildered. "Me?"

"Yes! You! This is your punishment, or do you forget?" Draconis reminded her.

"No, master, but in my defense, had I known he was working for – "

"It does not matter! It is irrelevant what you knew! You consistently act without thinking. You must improve your cunning and you shall begin this very night."

"Yes, Sheriff." Barbata sighed resignedly.

"Good. That is better. You are forthwith appointed as my spy. Do whatever you must – glamour Nottingham's guards, whatever it takes – and see what he's up to. The human Sheriff is providing us blood but I can smell greed a century away and I'm sure you'll find he's scheming at something." Draconis huffed as he took another sip of the blood.

"Yes. And Northman?" She asked.

"I'm almost certain Northman is sheltering Licks. From time to time Eric and his protégé, Gisborne, drop in on the human Sheriff. That shall narrow your points of interest to two places: Nottingham Castle, and Eric's manor." Draconis grinned.

"It is true then. The rumours. She left you." Barbata blurted, then immediately realized her folly and looked away.

"Silence! You're in no position to move those lips of yours more than necessary!" He barked.

Barbata nodded weakly and looked to her lap.

"You shall protect him as well." Draconis suddenly added.

"Whom, Sheriff Draconis?" She asked.

"The Sheriff of Nottingham – the mere mortal you nearly killed!" Draconis spat.

"I see."

"If glamouring him doesn't work you shall tell him I sent you to protect him as punishment for harming him." An evil grin began to form, curling the vampire Sheriff's raven black mustache. "He'll believe it. He reeked of fear!" Draconis laughed maniacally.

Barbata nodded silently.

"Be my eyes and ears about Nottingham, Barbata." Sheriff Draconis began. "In the village. Surrounding area. In Nottingham Castle. Now that the human Sheriff is working for me he shall have dealings with Eric. Eric is Gisborne's maker. Guy is the Sheriff of Nottingham's cousin. See how this all ties up rather neatly? If Northman is harbouring Licks, Gisborne might mention something to his cousin about it." The vampire Sheriff smiled triumphantly. "And that is where you shall come in." He added with a wink.

"Do you doubt the human Sheriff's promise to continue to deliver the goods, Sheriff? Is that why you wish me to observe him?" Barbata inquired.

"You are too smart for your own good, brat – at times." Draconis sighed. "Once I refine your rough edges and if you prove yourself to me now, I can promise you great rewards as my… mole." He winked.

"Right, but Sheriff, you did not answer my question?" Barbata began. "Do you doubt the human Sheriff?"

"Hmm." Draconis mused as he rubbed his chin. "Not in this matter. No." He smiled. "He'll get us blood. He's too full of himself to wish to die. Too proud to wish to turn." Draconis narrowed his eyes. "A curious entity, really." He muttered as he sipped again from his goblet, then resisted the urge to spit it out. He looked to Barbata who nodded.

"I don't understand, Sheriff. Why am I to protect him?" Barbata asked.

"Ah, there you are, my obtuse, hot headed one!" Draconis laughed as he patted her head then straightened his face immediately. "Because he is bringing us blood, Missy – plenty of it! You wanna bite the hand that feeds you? Oh, right. You did more than that. You would have succeeded in killing him if not for my being there to see it, and Gisborne who healed him! Fool!" He spat.

"Yes, Sheriff." Barbata muttered.

"Now for the semantics. You're familiar with Northman's manor aren't you?"

"Yes, Sheriff." Barbata nodded. "He hosted that whore roast last Midsummer's Night if you recall?" She smiled.

"Ah, yes. Indeed, he did." Draconis frowned as he recalled finding Lictina there that night after yet another lengthy absence! He sighed. "Good. You are ready to begin. You know Northman's location and Satan knows you shan't have trouble finding the human Sheriff's castle." The vampire Sheriff spat. "A monstrosity that nearly manages to swallow up the entire, sodding village!" He shook his head and frowned. "No wonder his people hate him. Look what he spends their taxes on!"

"The Sheriffs collect for the King, Sheriff. They must give most of the tax money to him. My husband was a tax collector for the Sheriff of York." Barbata added with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Bah! Their King is absent, fool! Do not change the subject!" He barked. "You shall begin tonight." The vampire Sheriff said firmly as he narrowed his eyes upon hers.

"Aye, Sheriff, but must I go alone?" Barbata asked. She was feeling weaker by the minute from the lack of blood these last two nights and feared for her safety. "I fear I am lacking in the strength needed to – "

"Wrong! Guess again." Sheriff Draconis frowned as he tapped his boot impatiently and pierced into her eyes. "I told you your cunning was lacking, Missy, and with this assignment you shall learn it!"

"I will try." Barbata nodded.

"No, brat! You'll succeed! Failure in meeting your task is not without consequence. Give me the whereabouts of my protégé and I just might reconsider… feasting on your mortal husband!" Sheriff Draconis snapped. He leaned in uncomfortably toward her and stared into her eyes with his narrowed feline, green pools.

"No!" Barbata gasped with her eyes widened in horror.

"Ah, or better yet – you shall turn him, and your dear hearts mortal children shall be orphaned! Got that, little Bat?"

Barbata nodded. "Protect the human Sheriff from harm – "

"Yes. And what else must you accomplish?" Draconis asked pointedly with his eyebrow quirked.

"Find Licks." She smiled.

"Yes, my little vamp." Draconis grinned. "Find her, but do not let her know you're watching her. We shall meet at regular intervals for your reports on the matter. When you've found her you'll alert me immediately on her whereabouts. Is that understood?" He asked with his cat green eyes narrowed upon her.

"Yes, Sheriff. It shall be done." The vampire maiden nodded.

Benedictus Draconis smiled. The vampire maiden sighed and looked downcast. Her eyelids grew heavy and she needed to close them just for a moment. She was jolted suddenly as he shook her.

"Don't fade on me now, vamp. You've a mission to begin!" Draconis said sharply.

"Sheriff, I'm hungry. But I must rest. I am too tired to even feed." Barbata pleaded for his mercy.

"I have no patience for weak vampires!" Draconis spat. "Don't try that damsel – vampire – in distress bollocks with me! Don't you know, little Bat? Weak vampires are a lower species than even humans!" He set his goblet down on the stalagmite to his left and stood before her. She cried out when he kicked her shin. "Get up!" He shouted at her, kicking her again. "Part of learning cunning comes from being resourceful. You shall feed tonight – but not here in my cave! Not at this feast." Draconis said firmly.

Barbata stood weakly and looked up at him, fearful of the consequences of angering him for a second time. Or was it more than that now?

"Trust me. You're not missing anything anyway. They taste like donkey dung!" Draconis sneered as he nodded toward the pile of corpses and the still living, dirty prisoners the vampires feasted on. He made a mental note to tell the human Sheriff to have them bathed next time. "I dare say a rabid rat would taste more palatable than those foul breathers!" Draconis added with a look of utter distaste.

"I don't understand?" Barbata muttered.

"Oh, come now – you can't be _**that**_ weakened! There are plenty of creatures to choose from out there to feed from." He smiled as he pointed toward the mouth of the cave.

Barbata swallowed.

Draconis sighed and folded his arms.

"Look – you're lucky you're dealing with me. I'm the reasonable Sheriff! Have I ever told you about my friend – the very powerful and brilliantly evil Primus Mortelum? Of Region one?" Sheriff Draconis asked with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"No, Sheriff. You haven't." She replied.

"You never want to meet him. Word of warning – don't get into trouble up north, little Bat. He makes me look like a cuddly little housecat!" Draconis winked with a devious grin. Again he raised his outstretched, pointed finger and indicated the exit. "Begin your task, vamp." He commanded in a soft, yet even tone.

"Yes, master." Barbata sighed and moved slowly toward it, praying she'd find food in a hurry – or else she knew she would die.

Shortly after the vampire maiden staggered weakly out of his cave, a tall, dark vampire with long black hair approached the Sheriff.

"Ah, Raven. There you are! Go offer a sword to Barbata, won't you? I fear she's too weak to kill a deer by the usual means." Draconis laughed.

Raven grinned. He'd been assisting the vampire Sheriff for the last two years – a Saracen who was captured in the Holy Land and brought back to England a prisoner. He and his fellow comrades were sent to Nottingham by a very satisfied Prince John to be put to work by the human Sheriff in some way, he did not know, but was turned soon after he escaped capture while en route to Nottingham from London.

"There's still some of those filthy prisoners left, Sheriff. You want a refill?" Raven nodded toward the Sheriff's golden goblet.

"No, but that reminds me – before you go to Barbata, tell them to go." Draconis said as he pointed to the vampires." The feast is over."

"But, Ben, there's plenty left and the vampires are hungry!" Raven pointed out.

"I care not!" Draconis spat and stood up from his throne. "This is my cave and the damned party is over! We must save some for tomorrow night. And this time they'll be clean!" He huffed. "Chain up the prisoners who are left and for Satan's sake have them washed! I don't care if you toss them in a water trough, just clean them up!"

"Yes, Sheriff." Raven sighed.

"And don't forget to take a sword to Barbata." Draconis called after him. "Silly little bat is about to fall over!" He shook his head and drank again from his goblet. He wondered if having the prisoners cleaned up would improve the taste of their blood somewhat? He spat out the blood on the stone floor then headed to the back where he was keeping a consort chained up just for dining emergencies such as these.

The meeting was underway in a barn belonging to a farmer outside of Nottingham Village and conveniently located en route to Sherwood. A gathering of men from the village were there to meet with Robin and his men. On Friday night, Robin, Friar Tuck, Little John and Azeem reported back to the men at camp what the Merchant of Magick had told them about vampires and how to kill them. As the rain pelted upon the roof of the barn while the crowd grew noisy, Locksley thought about his discussion last night with his men.

"_So, where are we getting all of this silver you say we need for making new arrowheads?" Will asked after Robin had explained the particular methods needed to kill the beasts._

"_We must ask for help from the people. The matter is too great for just us to solve. Even if we sneak into Nottingham's vault and find all of his silver and rob him of it!" Robin spat._

"_No!" Little John exclaimed sharply. "We don't take from them. We __**help**__ the people, Robin!"_

"_We are, John. Trust me. We fight these creatures for the people of Nottingham. Maybe even the good of England. We must! We need to warn them too – without creating mass hysteria." Robin added with a sigh._

"_A difficult task, Christian." Azeem spoke suddenly. "You ask the people of Nottingham to help us but you do not tell them what it is we're fighting. What they should fear."_

"_How can I?" Robin demanded. "Who would believe it? No one would want to!"_

"_Then – how?" Little John asked._

"_I must give the matter some thought. Any ideas are welcome." Locksley added dryly._

They sent word around the village early Saturday morning to meet at Matheus Busby's barn at midday. Word spread quickly and now there was a fairly large gathering of men inside of the barn, sheltered from the rain that tapped on the roof above them.

Robin and his men stood before them. The archer raised his arms up while Little John loudly tapped his quarterstaff upon the floor to call their attention and the men looked toward Locksley, curious as to what their local hero could possibly wish to speak to them about?

"Good people of Nottingham, I have called you here on a matter of urgency." Robin began. "I need your help and I beg for your trust. My men and I must make silver arrowheads to fight an army bent on destroying our village, but alas, their power is great and we lack the quantity of silver to meet the task. Thus we need your help. Without pure silver our mission is doomed from the start." He said as he looked to all of their faces.

The town butcher shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "You ask us to give you what little valuable silver we have – for what exactly? Does this have anything to do with the rumours of the Spanish steel the Sheriff is using now?" He asked Locksley.

"No, Cyrus. I'm afraid this is a slightly bigger problem than our infamous Sheriff." Robin frowned.

The men of Nottingham Village gasped collectively then began to shout excitedly. The bow craftsman of the village spoke out next.

"Robin, I demand you explain to us the meaning of this! If it's not the Sheriff – is it Prince John's men? The Celts? An invasion of Saracens? If you want our help you best be out with it!" The tall man urged him.

"You're close, Samson." Robin sighed and shook his head.

"Tell us!" An older gentleman with balding, curly gray hair exclaimed. "Gisborne burned my village in Clun. I thought you people were on a mission to rid us of him and the Sheriff?"

"Where have you been? We _**are**_ rid of Gisborne!" Cyrus exclaimed. "The Sheriff killed him!"

"So, then let's get the Sheriff next!" The old man said. Then he pointed to Hood and his men and laughed. "Well – they can do it!"

Little John and Azeem looked to Robin and shook their heads. Will rolled his eyes. The men of the village grew restless and were engaged in spirited discussion on the matter and shouted incoherently at times. They grew louder and began talking amongst themselves. Will loaded his bow and quickly fired an arrow to the wall behind them, whirring only a foot above their heads. That worked very nicely. Will grinned and nodded to Locksley.

Robin took a breath then called out to them. "Men! Men! You must listen to me! We have a greater concern than the Sheriff!"

The men quieted to give him the floor.

"Listen – I would not ask anything of you if I seriously believed I could handle this mission alone." Locksley sighed as he looked upon each of their faces. "But I cannot. Me and my men cannot do this alone. We need your help. My men and I must make silver arrowheads to fight… them. My plans for saving Nottingham still remain – but there will be no Nottingham as we know it if me and my men don't deal with this first." Robin stated firmly. "This issue threatens us all – I dare say even the good Sheriff of Nottingham." He added.

The men looked horrified and curious at the same time. They couldn't imagine anything worse than their Sheriff's evil.

Matheus, the farmer who donated the use of his barn for the meeting spoke up just then. His shoulder length, chestnut hair lashed about his face as he shook his head incredulously at what Locksley was hinting at. Still, he trusted him and his merry little rabble. He looked around to the men gathered.

"Gentleman. Robin and his men have never let us down. They have always helped us. Risked their lives to help us! Can we not return the favour now?" He asked of them.

"Hmm. You do have a point." Samson agreed.

"We are doing this to help _**you**_." Little John reminded the men of the village as he planted his quarterstaff firmly upon the ground. "You must trust Robin!" He implored them.

The men nodded, curious what this was about. An invisible shadow formed and hovered then in the barn creating a ripple effect of gooseflesh amongst them. It was fear.

"There is one more thing." Robin announced.

The men looked upon him questioningly.

"Great danger lurks after the sun sets. Keep yourselves and your families safe. Stay indoors if you can after sundown. Heed my words." Locksley warned them.

"Robin, what is going on?" Samson demanded. The tall man with the brown wavy hair walked toward the archer and stood before him. "Look. If you're looking to make mass quantities of arrows, it would seem to me you're going to need plenty more bows to fire them. So you better tell me what in the devil this is about if you want me to keep supplying you!" Samson huffed as he folded his arms and fixed his green eyes upon Locksley.

"He's right! You must tell us!" Eustace Bromley, the town swordsmith shouted.

"What?" Cyrus, the butcher yelled. He looked to Robin. "Who invited _**him**_?" He demanded as he nodded toward Eustace. "Did you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Eustace asked the butcher.

"Oh, I don't know." The short, stout butcher seethed as he folded his arms and turned back to face the swordsmith. "I'm just wondering why you were invited to this meeting. You work for the Sheriff!" Cyrus shouted.

"Only some of the time! A man must make a living!" Eustace bellowed.

"Yah, and I noticed you have a fine new horse too!" Cyrus shrieked.

"Men! Calm down!" Robin called over them. "You were all called here because you're good men and you care about Nottingham. _**All**_ of you." He said firmly as he cast a scornful glance upon Cyrus. "I need all of you to see what you can do about getting the people of the village to spare a little silver. I figure we could fashion a good arrowhead out of maybe three to five silver pieces, so even a little bit from every family will go a long way." Robin explained.

"Robin – tell us what this is about." Samson said quietly.

"Yes, Robin. We need to know. You say it's not the Sheriff, or any of the things Samson mentioned. So what else is it? Are we at war?" Matheus asked.

"In a sense… yes." Robin sighed as he paced in front of them.

"Tell them, mate." Little John spoke.

"You must, Christian." Azeem agreed.

Locksley kept shaking his head vehemently as he continued pacing.

Bull and Much looked at each other shaking their heads, then looked again to their leader.

"Come on, Robin. It's the only way." Bull said.

"He's right – for once." Much said to Locksley as he nodded to his friend – who whacked him on the back of his head.

"Locksley…. you know you must!" Will exclaimed.

"Tell us!" Eustace demanded.

Robin of Locksley looked to each of his men. He didn't want to tell the villagers. Didn't know how to begin to tell the villagers. He looked to his men and each of them nodded and confirmed in their glances that he had no other choice. How to tell them? How?

"Robin. Just tell them the truth." Friar Tuck smiled.

Locksley nodded, then looked back to the villagers. He took a deep breath then began. He prayed he could make them believe… somehow.

"It is not so much an army we must fight – well, not an army of men." He sighed and shook his head. His sandy blond hair caught the light coming through the beams. Robin looked to Little John. "They'll never believe it." He muttered.

"Try us, Robin." Samson said.

"Have any of you ever heard of revenants?" Locksley suddenly asked of them.

"Bah! Mythical dead people who walk the earth!" Cyrus chortled.

"Well, these creatures are a bit like revenants – only worse. The purest evil there is – I am certain of it." Robin said as he walked closer toward the villagers, then paced back and forth in front of them as he began to address them. He was talented at speaking and holding attention from a large crowd. "They are creatures of the night known as vampires, gentleman." He continued. "They sprout fangs and possess great power. Some of my men and I were at a vampire cave a few nights ago and we saw them. We saw them eat… living, breathing people. Ordinary citizens like us, men!" Robin exclaimed in horror, still shocked and haunted by the memory of it.

"No!" Matheus exclaimed.

"It cannot be! You cannot be serious, Robin!" Samson shrieked in horror.

"It is true, friends." Little John told them. "Robin does not lie to you."

"One of the sure things that will kill them is silver." Robin announced.

"So that is why you need the silver." Cyrus stated.

"Yes. We need it desperately." Robin said.

"This is a trick!" The old man from Clun shouted in protest. "Vampires! Bah! Who ever heard of vampires?"

"The man does have a point, Robin." Matheus sighed.

"You need proof, gentlemen? Then you are absolutely right. I shall show you. Tonight you shall see." Locksley said firmly, astonishing all who were present.

"No, Christian!" Azeem admonished. "It is too dangerous!"

"My barbarian friend is right, Robin. From what Thurstin said, we best be staying away from that cave!" Friar Tuck said with a shudder.

"No. Tonight we go to Dead Man's Curve. _**All **_of us." Robin said as he looked back to the villagers. He folded his arms in front of him and stood firmly in front of them. "But you must heed my words – we remain outside of the cave. None of you will venture in. To do so is begging for your death. Without the right weapons to fight these indomitable creatures I can assure you there is no way possible that my men or I can begin to save you from them. Do you understand me?" He demanded of the villagers.

They all nodded and agreed to it.

"Good." Robin said then looked over at Matheus. "If it's alright with you we shall meet back here at nightfall."

"That's fine, Robin." Matheus nodded.

"My men and I shall lead the way to the cave near Dead Man's Curve. But one more thing – since we're being forthcoming today, you must know one more thing." Robin sighed.

Azeem and Little John narrowed their eyes, wondering what Locksley thought he was leaving out. The villagers looked upon him questioningly.

"We believe that…. Gisborne is one of these vampires." Robin announced.

Azeem sighed and shook his head.

"No! You're wrong! I watched him die, Robin! I carried him to his deathbed with the Sheriff's blacksmith as my witness! He was nearly sawed in half!" Eustace Bromley gasped as he genuflected. Even the Sheriff's Lieutenant didn't deserve that death.

"Oh, I believe you, Eustace. He died, alright. But he was turned and made vampire – also known as immortal, after his death." Robin said.

"Imm…. Immortal?" Cyrus, the butcher swallowed dryly.

"Oh, right. Yah. Did we forget to mention that little point? They won't die. They'll live forbloodyever, mate, if we don't kill them properly!" Will exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Will." Robin nodded and resisted the urge to laugh. He was glad for the humour injection just then.

"If Eustace saw him die, how are you sure that Sir Gisborne is one of these night creatures you speak of, Robin?" Matheus asked.

"Because Azeem and I saw him in that cave. He was standing there. The only way he could be safe amongst those heinous creatures is if he was made one of them. That is my opinion, but I think it's a safe guess." Robin said.

"Vampires! Bah! I still say nobody ever heard of such of thing!" Cyrus scoffed.

"He's right, Robin." Samson, the talented bow craftsman said. "You tell me. And you're sure of this… because?" Samson demanded as he folded his arms.

"Because some of my men and I met with a man who has studied these creatures."

"Right. Who would study a creature like that – if a creature like that exists at all?" Cyrus challenged.

"Someone who met with one – face to face." Robin said.

A pregnant silence lingered in the air as the men of the village each conveyed varying looks of astonishment.

"Leave me out of it. I'm too old for this kind of excitement." The old man from Clun sighed.

"Very well." Locksley said. "I warn you all that if you're faint of heart – do not show up here at nightfall. Otherwise, come – and be prepared for a sight that will be forever engraved in your minds. If this is what you need to believe what we say to you now, then come and heed all of my instructions. You must agree before we leave here tonight that you will always obey me. If you don't then you won't be permitted to join us, and one of my men will see to it you return home. Is that clear?"

"Aye." They all shouted in unison.

Locksley took another breath. He knew this was a risky move but these men would never cooperate if they couldn't see for just a moment what it was they were fighting for, and he desperately needed the people's help to carry out this task before him.

On Saturday at midday the Sheriff of Nottingham sat quietly in his den sipping his favourite brandy which he dubbed 'the tincture of rapture', given to him by monks of the Benedictine Order. He was grateful his day was free of the usual mundane duties as he sat quietly contemplating his lovely vampire maiden who slept… did she sleep? – In his trunk which lie at the foot of his bed. He couldn't believe the lady he'd been looking for was lying in a trunk in the light of day, but stranger things had happened to him and she was damn good at pleasing him so who was he to dwell on the particulars of the matter? But he was increasingly curious as to what his counsel had learned upon her meeting with the Friar who supplies her, especially now that his lady love was one of these curious creatures.

Where was Mortianna? It was high noon! Why hadn't she summoned him to discuss her meeting with the Merchant of Magick? The Sheriff arose from his comfortable chair positioned near to the fireplace and went through the heavy oak door and then down the steep steps that led into Mortianna's apothecary. When he arrived at the bottom of the circular staircase, he opened the creaking door and called out to her, still with the brandy goblet held in his other hand.

The crone slowly emerged from the blue haze that enveloped the chamber – the result of her potion brewing in her cauldron.

"Oh, good day, child." The witch muttered sleepily as she rubbed the corners of her eyes.

"What happened to you?" The Sheriff asked. "You look like you just crawled out of bed – or out of a grave in your case." He chortled.

"I indulged in a few soothing cups of batwing tea last eve, child. I was rather unnerved after my meeting with Friar Capellarius, but I learned a great deal which should interest you." She smiled.

"Really?" The Sheriff asked with a grin.

"Indeed, child. I believe you shall be pleased with the information I gathered." The witch nodded.

"Good. Indulge me then. Tell me what you learned." The Sheriff said unblinking while he savoured a sip of the brandy.

Mortianna sighed then looked up to her master. "Vampires are a little different than revenants. They are formidable creatures that live forever, milord. They do not age. To be made one they are bitten by a vampire, then forced to drink vampire blood, and then buried with the vampire who turned them. To kill them is a little tricky, but only certain things will work." Mortianna stated.

The Sheriff shook his head with his eyes widened in astonishment when Mortianna explained how one becomes a vampire. He took another sip of the brandy to calm him as he thought about his lovely Lady Lictina.

"And how is a vampire killed?" The Sheriff asked.

"They can be killed by silver, sunlight, burning, holy water – although it hasn't been proven as effective as the other means. And the most sure method is by a wooden stake through the heart." The crone explained as she went back to her cauldron to stir the bubbling potion.

"Hmm. Sunlight." The Sheriff mumbled. "So that is why they sleep during the day and are only known to venture out at night." The Sheriff surmised.

"Yes, child, but how did you know that?" Mortianna asked with her eyebrow quirked.

"Because… Gisborne is one of them now." The Sheriff replied. "It is true. My cousin is a vampire." Better for him to finally admit it to her than tell her he had a beautiful, dark haired vampire maiden upstairs asleep in his bedchamber… in a trunk!

"Aye. That, I knew, child. Remember?" Mortianna prodded him.

"Yes, but I never actually admitted it or commented much about it. It doesn't matter anyway. You did well, crone." The Sheriff said. He ran his fingers through his wavy, raven black hair while he sipped again from his goblet.

"Thank you, child, but there is more." The witch hinted.

The Sheriff's left eyebrow shot north as he looked at her curiously. She put the wooden stick down on a table beside the cauldron and walked toward him, oblivious to a rat that scurried on the stone floor beside her boot.

"My friend, the Merchant of Magick, had another visitor to his manor just hours before I arrived there, asking the same questions about vampires." Mortianna said.

"Whom?" The Sheriff demanded, his eyebrow quirked again.

"Robin of Locksley." Mortianna sighed.

"Hood! What was his business with him?" The Sheriff snapped.

"He saw the cave, milord. He saw them inside of it. There's a cave somewhere in Sherwood Forest near Dead Man's Curve. Vampires gather in there. Locksley saw this cave and that is why he met with the Friar. He heard of him through Friar Tuck." Mortianna said with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Curses! That's all I need! That silly, peasant loving Prince of Thieves sticking his nose in and getting involved! What did he want of that Friar friend of yours… specifically speaking?"

"The same as you, milord Sheriff. He wanted to know how to kill them." Mortianna said.

"Damn that cursed, little hooded viper!" The Sheriff barked. He looked to Mortianna. "I'll be back later – I have more questions for you on the matter, but right now I have an announcement for the people of Nottingham." The Sheriff seethed as he bounded for the door.

He met with his Lieutenant and his tax collector not long after that in the Council Quarters.

"I need you two to go into the village. Tell the people of Nottingham Village that there is a new tax. A new tax to better their Sheriff's militia. We need silver. We need plenty of it and we need it now." The Sheriff explained. "Henceforth, all families and every merchant in Nottingham must pay a mandatory tax of fifty pieces of silver. I'm being damn generous with the impetuous lot of them too! I would have demanded one hundred pieces of them, but hell - you surely cannot get blood out of stone, can you?" The Sheriff rolled his eyes and huffed. He poured water from a silver flask into a goblet and took a sip just then.

"What?" Gregor, his tax collector, shook his head. "Silver? With all due respect, milord – you must be joking. Why not gold pieces, milord?" He asked.

"Because it is silver I need, and silver I shall have! I am going to have it melted down. We shall make weapons and pieces of armour with it!" The Sheriff announced excitedly.

"What? George, what do we need silver for? Seriously – we have all the alloys we need in the armoury to make these items? Why not use the silver for what it is – currency?" Nichol pointed out.

"No! I do not care about the alloys in the armoury! I want silver and damn it – I shall have my silver! While you're at it, have the the noblemen and their families donate their silver jewelery, flatware, and their cursed silver tea services too! And do not forget the churches and monasteries! After that I'm sending you to the rest of the villages in the county. I do not want to see any silver anywhere in the cursed shire when you're done except in my vault! Now, you two go into the sodding village this very instant and get me the cursed silver! Now!" The Sheriff bellowed.

His men nodded, their curiousity piqued. They were bewildered by their master's request, but obeyed him notwithstanding and turned to prepare to leave the chamber to carry out his order.

"Wait!" The Sheriff called to them.

His men turned around to face their master.

"Take some reinforcements with you." He looked to his newly appointed Lieutenant. "Nic - you know what to do. Surely you learned a few things from Gisborne? His men are your men now. Take them with you. You're going to need their assistance when most of the villagers tell you their cursed tales of their starving babies. Their poor families in the leper colony. Their old and dying, blind mothers! The unwed mothers and the widows! Poor, poor, wretched souls! Woe - is - me!" The Sheriff snapped. "I don't give a rat's backside what their excuses are for not giving you the silver. If they do not cooporate, burn their homes and or businesses to the sodding ground! Are we clear, gentleman?"

"Yes, milord." They replied in unison.

Later that night in Nottingham's quarters he sat on his bed staring at the trunk. The sun had set an hour ago but she hadn't wakened yet. He walked over to the window and gazed out of it. Suddenly he heard the doors to his bedchamber throw open and he turned around. Before he could draw a breath or even reach for his sword tucked safely into the sheath attached to his belt, his former Lieutenant was standing before him, his fangs gleaming by the light cast from the torches burning that ensconced the walls of the chamber.

"Dear Zeus. You again! She is not awake yet." The Sheriff sighed, nodding to the trunk.

He slowly pulled the hood of his black velvet cloak down and smiled at his cousin. "Good. This is between us." Gisborne grinned malevolently.

"You cannot have her!" The Sheriff snapped.

"Or else – what?" Gisborne hissed as he grabbed the Sheriff by the collar of his doublet and lifted him off of the floor.

The Sheriff swallowed dryly and Gisborne set him back down.

"You can have her, cousin. You shall get your just dessert!" Guy laughed. "Lictina is Sheriff Draconis' lady, and you've just buggered around with the wrong vampire, cuz!" Gisborne grinned deviously.

"It's about damn time you grew a bloody backbone, cousin." The Sheriff sneered, unfazed by his cousin's new found powers. "Where the hell was it when I needed it...hmm? Look at you. You had to turn into a hellhound in order to fit in." Nottingham grinned.

"Damn." Gisborne whispered with his eyebrow quirked. He leaned in and sniffed at Nottingham's neck. "Mmm. You smell good, cousin. Very savoury for some... unknown reason. I could just pierce that rotten hide of yours right now with my razor sharp fangs!" Guy whispered into Nottingham's ear then licked at his neck to further raise the hairs on the back of the Sheriff's neck.

"What do you want?" Nottingham demanded.

"Oh, don't think that just because we're related and that you're sort of working for Draconis that my business with you is finished." Gisborne said as he patted the Sheriff's cheek then slowly wrapped his cold hands around the Sheriff's throat. He pierced into Nottingham's soul with his steely gray eyes, unblinking. The Sheriff had that uncomfortable feeling again that Gisborne was reading his mind.

"You going to turn me into one of you lot? Be done with it then!" The Sheriff said sharply with a steely gaze.

"No. That would be too much fun for you. I'd rather drain you then send you straight to hell." Guy whispered coldly.

"Then do it." Nottingham challenged, his amber hazel eyes fixed upon his cousin as they narrowed.

"Nah. Not tonight. I'd rather toy with you and watch you squirm. Besides, I'm not in the mood for it. I rather fancy something a little more palatable and sweet." Gisborne grinned wickedly with his eyebrow quirked. "What do you think, cuz? I was thinking Lady Marian might taste rather tantalizing. She is supposedly a virgin – am I right?" Gisborne mused as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"How the devil shall I know? You stay away from her!" Nottingham shrieked.

"Ah…that gets to you, doesn't it, cuz? The thought of my feasting on your precious Lady Marian? Then what shall Lictina think of you? That you would care so much for a mortal, virgin maiden?" Gisborne grinned.

"Look – you leave the both of them out of this! You stay the hell away from Lady Marian, and you leave Lictina alone!" Nottingham barked. "You want me? You take me! You can have my blood now, cousin, but don't you _**dare**_ lay a finger on the Lady Marian, and you leave my Lady Lictina alone!" Nottingham implored him.

"We shall see." Gisborne sighed noncommittally. Then he grabbed the Sheriff by his collar and pulled him toward him as he continued. "Either way it's coming for you, cupcake." Gisborne sneered as he patted his cousin's face in a patronizing fashion. "When you least expect it and without any warning at all – I will be there. You can bet on it. We're not done, cousin. I promise you that." Gisborne hissed as he narrowed his steel gray eyes upon the Sheriff.

The Sheriff raised his eyebrow questioningly at his former Lieutenant. What did he care? A beautiful vampire maiden loved him. She would protect him from Gisborne. That and a few of the silver arrowheads he was planning to make with the people of Nottingham's silver. Ah, yes. And he mustn't forget the holy water he was going to procure from the Bishop of Hereford for the Holy Water bombs he was planning to make! He suppressed a satisfied grin. He hoped there would be enough silver left to make a few helms with it. What a delightful way to capture and torment one of these... it people. Like his former Lieutenant, or that despicable beast who dares to use the noble title of 'Sheriff' - Draconis! They could never get to Lady Marian or Lictina then, and by Zeus - he just might win the favour of His Majesty, Prince John, for saving Nottingham from the likes of these it creatures! Of course he would have to continue to hide his lady, Lictina, but that could be easily achieved.

"You have your fun with Lictina." Guy continued in a raw whisper, jolting Nottingham from his thoughts. "Either way - you're dead. By the hand of Benedictus Draconis or by my own, but you will die in the end, cousin, so have your fun with her whilst you can." Gisborne grinned then he was gone in a flash. He left the chamber in a blur and the Sheriff stood there chilled to his bones, astonished at his cousin's words, and how quickly Gisborne entered and left the chamber.


	12. Chapter 11

Locksley and his men arrived at dusk on Saturday at the specified location. They found a large gathering of men, women, and children there on Busby's property. Thick black smoke billowed on the horizon in the distance, silhouetted against the purple sky.

"Told you I could smell something burning!" Will huffed as they dismounted from their horses and led them closer to the growing crowd.

"Robin! Thank God you're here!" Busby exclaimed as he walked toward them with his wife by his side. She cuddled their infant son close to her bosom.

"Matheus, what in the devil is going on?" Robin asked. He pointed to the smoke in the distance. "Nottingham!" He spat. "What was his excuse for this now?" He sighed. He pulled his tan coloured cloak closer about him as the brisk autumn winds kicked up.

Robin's men gathered around them and the rest of the villagers followed suit. Lady Busby spoke out to answer Locksley.

"Matheus and I are fortunate, Robin. My husband makes a good living because he works so very hard to provide for little Oliver and I. But these other families…" She nodded to the people gathered around them. "They were not so lucky. They couldn't afford the tax." Constancia Busby explained.

"Tax? What tax?" Hood demanded.

"A mandatory tax of fifty silver pieces – all of a sudden." Samson Fingle, the town's bow craftsman and Locksley's supplier, spoke up as he stepped forward with his eyebrow quirked knowingly at Hood.

Robin and his men swallowed and looked questioningly at him.

"As of today, the Sheriff issued a mandatory tax to each family and merchant in Nottingham Village. To improve Nottingham's army we all had to relinquish fifty hard earned silver pieces to his lordship." Samson stated, rolling his blue eyes.

"Ah, and if you didn't agree – let me guess. His men would burn your home or shop. Correct?" Little John seethed.

"Aye. Isn't it interesting how the Sheriff and you people _**both**_ need silver? Hmm. You think the Sheriff is in on these vampire folks too?" The elder gentleman from Clun asked.

"Vampires?" Constancia Busby asked. Her summer sky blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the man from Clun then over to Hood. "Say that again?"

"Oh, yes. He knows." Locksley huffed as he kicked at a nearby tree stump on the property in front of the Busby manor. He thought about seeing Nottingham standing before that fearsome vampire when he looked into the cave very early Thursday morning. The vampire threatened the Sheriff. Why? It was continually nagging at Robin. What was Nottingham's business in that vampire cave? If Nottingham were the one who killed Gisborne – why would he care to visit that cave? Did Gisborne threaten the Sheriff after he was made vampire? It didn't matter. These creatures were a threat to all in the kingdom, even the Sheriff of Nottingham, and the cold and ruthless Prince John! For the first time, they had a common goal. _Hmm. I wonder? I must somehow find out what Nottingham knows. These vampires threaten the lot of us and if it comes down to war, god help me, I might need to get into that rigged vault of his! But I also need to find out his ambition. Is he taking the silver to use against the vampires? Or to keep it so that no one can protect themselves from vampires? Maybe it's…both! _Locksley's eyes widened with the realization.

"Curses! We best be putting an army together, Locksley – and fast! This is madness! How can we fight these vampire people and Nottingham too?" Will demanded.

"Indeed!" Matheus spat.

"We will, but you must focus, Will!" Robin admonished.

"Vampires?" Constancia Busby exclaimed again, bewildered. She turned to her husband. "Matheus, darling – what in the devil is he muttering about?" She demanded then handed her baby son, Oliver, to her lady servant to mind him.

Busby was oblivious to her actions as he looked to Will. "Now you've done it, Scarlett!" He huffed.

"I say we best be on our way to Dead Man's Curve." Samson said to Matheus then nodded to Robin and the rest of the men gathered.

"I don't like the sounds of this." Constancia Busby sighed as she placed her hands firmly upon her hips.

"Agreed, Samson. This is getting out of hand." Matheus nodded. His wife looked to him as she folded her arms and quirked her brow at him. Matheus suddenly noticed his child being taken into his manor by the lady servant. He looked to his lady. "What are you doing, Stanzi? Why is Greta taking our boy inside?" He demanded.

"Oh, no! I won't have Ollie's wee little ears burning as well as the village! He doesn't need to hear this – whatever it is!" Constancia stammered.

"He's an infant for the love of Mary! God's nightgown, woman! It is late. You should be retiring too. Go inside! It is high time you learned your place in the household!" Busby huffed.

"You will tell me what is going on, husband!" Constancia demanded. She looked to the curious group of men and women gathered there and nodded to them, then narrowed her eyes upon Locksley. "Obviously you know. Why don't you tell us what this is about? Why are you meeting here with my husband and heaven knows who else?" She demanded as she quirked her brow. "Why does the Sheriff need silver? And why is it that _**you**_ coincidentally need silver as well? What in the devil is going on around here – and what in the name of Mary are vampires?" Constancia insisted.

Locksley shook his head.

"Look – I had to give the Sheriff one hundred silver today!" Cyrus Massacriar, the butcher, huffed. "His men wanted fifty from my business and another fifty silver pieces from my home. I'm nearly broke now, Robin!"

"Fabulous. There goes the new palfrey I wanted to buy." His wife sighed.

"Oh, please. Spare me your woeful tale of horse puckey! My home was burned today. Do you think the Sheriff's men cared that my husband is fighting in the crusade and that we have a child on the way?" A young woman shrieked. She patted her belly as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh, I know." The old man from Clun nodded to the woman. "I watched the Sheriff's former Lieutenant burn my whole village in Clun! One of the worst days of my life, I say. We must stop this nonsense!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Eustace Bromley asked the old gentleman.

"I am Walter Cotham of Clun." The old man nodded. "Why?" He asked pointedly.

"Because for someone who just moved to Nottingham Village you sure have a lot to say!" Cyrus chimed in.

"Huh!" Samson huffed. "Easy for you to say, Cyrus. Was your home burned today? This man lost his village." Samson reminded him.

"Oh, shut it, Fingle! I had to fork over one hundred hard earned pieces of silver today, but hey – does the Sheriff know _**you**_ supply his favourite outlaw?" Cyrus asked Samson with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"You'd just love to see me hang, wouldn't you, you fat, little swine?" Samson challenged. "Look at you! I can't believe anyone would buy their meat from you!" He shook his head and sighed.

The crowd began to grow riotous. Locksley shouted over them to get their attention. "Listen to me! We shall solve this and rebuild the village, but right now you need to listen to me and trust me." He implored them. He looked over to Constancia Busby.

"Stanzi, I want you to take these women and children and the senior members of the village and shelter them in your home, your barn – wherever you can find room. You and Matheus are more fortunate than these people and there is nowhere else safe for them. Will you do this for me?" Locksley asked of her.

The tall, elegant maiden with the golden blond hair and eyes of blue nodded, but quirked her eyebrow knowingly. "Alright, Robin." She sighed. "But I want a word with you later. One of you had better explain to me what is going on! My father's home was burned today and if you know what this is about – "

"Later. My men and I and some of these fine men of the community – including your beloved, have somewhere to go." Hood hinted evasively.

"Why couldn't you just take us to your camp in Sherwood?" The old man, Cotham from Clun suggested. "We'd be safe there!"

"Nice try!" Will Scarlett exclaimed sharply as he raised his loaded bow toward the man.

"Relax, Will." Hood said to him, gesturing for Will to lower his weapon, then he looked to the old man. "Nobody sees our camp! Not now. Not ever!" He sighed then looked to the rest of the villagers. "Do not get me wrong, we are here to help all of you, but do not disillusion yourselves. We are wanted men for now." Locksley said.

"Only until the King returns!" Cyrus added with a smile. "And when he does, all will be right as rain again! You shall have your noble title back, Robin!"

"That may be, but for now I am an outlaw." Locksley sighed. "The King has left France, months ago in fact, and continued to the Port of Acre in the Holy Land. I have only heard this a fortnight ago from his captain. It shall be awhile, I'm afraid, before our King returns – despite all of the desperate messages I have sent to him!" Robin spat as he kicked at the ground in frustration.

They were interrupted suddenly by screams. A young, disheveled appearing maiden ran screaming in great distress toward the group.

"My babies!" The woman shrieked while she ran toward them breathlessly. Soot covered her face, hair, and her garments. Locksley noticed she was barefoot.

"What is it?" Robin of Locksley exclaimed as he ran toward her. He put his hands upon her shoulders to steady and comfort her.

"My… twins! My darling boys! They killed them!" The lady stammered. "They killed my Colin and Cristian! My boys were but three years of age!"

"Maybe they are just lost, lassie. We can find them." Little John added reassuringly as he patted her back.

"No! I told them my boys were inside of my manor!" She exclaimed to John. Then she looked back to Robin Hood. "I told the Sheriff's tax collector and his new Lieutenant that I could not pay the tax. I had just given another tax to the tax collector last week! I am alone. My husband, Lucas, is fighting under the King's banner in the crusade." The beautiful young maiden lamented. "My darling boys were all I had!" She wailed. "Heaven knows when or if I shall ever see my husband again!" The woman wept. Suddenly her expression changed to anger. She wiped her tears hastily then began to beat upon Locksley's chest as she continued to weep and wail. "I blame you! It is your fault! I thought you were doing something about Nottingham?" She screamed. "You're useless! Yes! I blame _**you**_ for my babies' demise!" She shrieked angrily.

"How dare you!" Will Scarlett suddenly shouted as he angrily approached her.

"No, Will." Locksley whispered as he looked to Scarlett and shook his head. He looked over to Lady Busby then. "Can you help her, Stanzi?" He asked as he nodded toward the weeping woman.

"Yes." Constancia nodded then put a comforting arm around the young maiden. "Come, lass. What is your name?" Lady Busby asked soothingly as she led her away. She turned her head back quickly and nodded for the rest of the villagers to follow them.

"Agatha. It is Agatha Willoughby." The petite, dark haired maiden sniffed. Her long hair and her tartan wool skirts billowed out behind her in the brisk night wind.

The rest of the ladies and their children followed as well as the elders of the village. Locksley looked to the men gathered after they were safely out of earshot and nodded to their horses nearby.

"Okay, men. We're ready to begin. But first – two things. The first point of mention is that I need a volunteer to go into the village to look for the little lads, Colin and Cristian Willoughby." Hood said with his eyebrow quirked.

"You heard her, Robin!" Little John exclaimed as he shook his head. "The Sheriff's men burned her manor with the children inside of it!"

"Little lads have ways of venturing places their mothers do not know about." Locksley said as he raised his eyebrow. "She might have been panicked when she was approached by Nottingham's men. There is still a chance those boys are alive and it is best we find them before the Sheriff does lest he employ them as child labourers! Anyway, if they're dead than Lady Willoughby shall find comfort in having their bodies buried in a sacred resting place." Robin explained.

"I will do it, mate. I don't particularly fancy going back to that devil's cave. I didn't see them, but God knows I could hear them and smell the cursed blood when I was with you there the other night!" Little John spat.

"I will too, Robin. You don't need me, do you?" Friar Tuck asked nervously. "I'd be happy to find the wee little lambs for that poor, unfortunate lass." He said as he shook his head and sighed.

"Very well. You two go and speak to Lady Willoughby and find out where her manor was located in the village. Get a description of the boys and make haste at once!" Locksley instructed.

"Yes, Robin." The men nodded then turned to head into the Busby manor to speak to the weeping Willoughby woman.

"So, what is the second thing you wanted to mention?" Cyrus asked.

"You will all stay with my men and I – _**outside**_ of the cave. Listen to me at all times and then the life you save just might be your own." Locksley said with his eyebrow quirked.

"Ah, do not worry, men." Azeem spoke up. "If you get a moment to peek around the corner and peer inside this… haven of hell – you won't be venturing in there anyway. Not unless you're brainless!" The Moor grinned with his eyebrow quirked over his coal black eyes.

The men swallowed then nodded. They all walked towards their horses and mounted them, then kicked them into a thunderous gallop toward nearby Sherwood Forest, led by Robin of Locksley.

When Gisborne arrived to Northman's manor he was greeted by three curious vampires: Northman, Necrolus Moonshadow, and Guy's beloved lady, Gisla.

"Where have you been?" Eric demanded as he strode toward Gisborne. "What – are we to mind your lady… protégé… bride of the devil – whatever you want to call her here?" He huffed as he rolled his eyes and nodded toward Gisla.

"Hey! Mind your tongue!" Lady Gisla admonished sharply. She arose from the crimson velvet sofa with a goblet of blood in her hand. Her black silk skirts rustled on the wooden floor as she moved toward Gisborne.

"Relax, I'm here now." Guy sighed. He went to Gisla and kissed her on her cheek.

"Where were you?" Eric asked him again. He folded his arms and looked down at Gisborne and stood uncomfortably close in front of him.

"Nowhere." Guy muttered as he unfastened his black velvet cloak and threw it over a chair. He accepted a golden goblet filled with rat blood from Necrolus and began to sip it.

"Were you visiting your cousin, perchance?" Northman asked him pointedly.

"Maybe." Guy replied evasively. "Why?"

"What? Guy! Why would you want to visit _**him**_?" Gisla asked, bewildered. "He killed you!"

"Oh, for the love of Satan! Spare me from these odious, newborn vampires!" Eric spat and rolled his eyes.

"I ask again. Why would it matter in the slightest to you if I did go to visit my loathsome cousin?" Gisborne demanded.

"First of all, I'd warned you about going there alone! Second… hmm. I don't know? Just wondered if the uh… topic of the silver tax came up?" Eric hinted with his eyebrow quirked over his vivid blue eyes.

"The which?" Guy asked. He shook his head and his long, dark hair lashed about his face.

"What's the matter, Gisborne? Didn't notice all of those curious, big bonfires lighting up the village whilst you went walkabout?" Necrolus laughed.

"Apparently he's blind!" Eric chortled.

"Bah! The old boy is constantly having homes and villages burned in the shire!" Gisborne spat. "So what? I was his main firestarter too, in case you didn't know. Who do you think set the villages afire when people couldn't pay up before I was made vampire?" He asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"That is not the point!" Eric barked. "Are you deaf too?" He asked as he cupped his hand to his ear, mocking Gisborne. "Hear me, Gisborne – _**silver**_ tax." Eric said slowly. "Silver! Tell me, Gisborne – what do you think he wants silver for – particularly?" Eric asked pointedly.

"Beats me? I'd say he's finally gone daft! He always requests his payments be made in gold!"

"Think, Gisborne." Necrolus prodded him firmly.

Lady Gisla looked to each of them, bewildered.

"No. You don't think – " Gisborne began but was cut off.

"Yes! He must want the silver to use against vampires somehow!" Eric exclaimed. "Why else would he care about silver?"

"But he's sheltering Lictina now." Guy countered. "He wouldn't hurt her." He mumbled weakly, realizing how ludicrous that statement sounded after he said it.

"Fool! Of course he would, Guy! You were his cousin. His only relative and he murdered you!" Gisla cried.

"That bastard!" Guy spat while he kicked at the wall beside the fireplace. "But how would he know about silver?" Guy asked his maker.

"He found out. He's clever and resourceful." Northman replied. "Look. It's more important now than ever that we get Licks out of that cursed castle! She's going to be buried in silver soon the longer she stays there! We need to warn her and get her the hell out of there – yesterday!" Eric instructed as he began to pace.

Gisborne nodded.

"Should we tell Draconis about this?" Necrolus asked Eric.

"No. Not until we find out what the human Sheriff is up to. Draconis appreciates it when we come to him _**after**_ we've gathered all of the facts and present our ideas and solutions. He gets off on it." Eric grinned wickedly. "But besides that – I covered for Licks." Eric sighed as he walked past the crimson velvet chair and stood before the fireplace. He continued as he turned to face all of them. "Satan knows why. If Sheriff Draconis knew that we all knew where Licks was all this time – kiss immortality goodbye, my friends. We'll meet the true death for sure!" Eric huffed.

He was a day late to warn her but when Lictina still hadn't arisen from her 'coffin' two hours after sundown, Nottingham grew restless and headed to his stables to mount his horse. He was headed to the tenth century gray stone manor to speak to the noble Lady Marian of Dubois. He needed to convince her to come to the castle – even just move inside the city walls. He needed to protect her from Gisborne. He had no doubt in his mind that Gisborne would have no trouble biting into Marian's neck given the chance. Gisborne loathed Marian in life. Why should he feel differently now?

The sky was lit up by the myriad fires blazing throughout Nottingham. The Sheriff sighed as he rode his horse through the village. He would have preferred to have seen less fires burning around town – it would have meant his men had collected more silver! He slowed his horse to a cantor along the dirt path leading to Marian's manor. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted a figure walking toward him.

She was turning on the path that led directly to the door of her manor when she saw him. She sighed.

"My Lady Marian." The Sheriff nodded as he directed his horse closer to her. "You shouldn't be unaccompanied, my lady. It is not safe in the village at night." The Sheriff warned.

"It is not safe in the village at _**any**_ time!" Marian chided. She pointed to fires burning in the distance. "Take a look around you. This is your doing! Forgive me, but why silver? It is usually gold you're after!" She snorted.

"Silver can be used for more than just currency, my fine lady!" The Sheriff snapped. Then he sighed and dismounted his horse. Damn the woman! She could be so bloody wilful! "Forgive me, my Lady Marian. I am here, you see, to see to your safety." Nottingham explained with a smile. His amber hazel eyes twinkled as he did so.

"You? See to _**my**_ safety? Surely you jest!" Marian exclaimed.

"No, my lady. I do not. You may have heard – perhaps from Hood, that it is no longer safe in the village after sundown?" The Sheriff prodded as his eyebrow shot north.

"Uh… yes, milord." Marian nodded hesitantly.

She remembered Robin mentioning the same thing last night to her when he arrived to her manor unexpectedly to stay with her and protect her. Suddenly the hairs raised on the back of her neck. Last night when Robin Hood sat with her in the sitting room of her manor, he frightened her when he placed his hands upon her shoulders and said…. what was it he said again? She sighed as she looked up at the Sheriff who had his eyes narrowed upon her, wondering what she knew exactly? Yes. Robin had said: _Listen to me, Marian – promise me you will never venture out after sunset again! _Suddenly it was all coming back to her. Robin said they had greater problems than Nottingham, and he didn't say as much but he hinted that the Sheriff knew what this was about when he said: _If he knows what's good for him, he'll be staying indoors too._ She felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck then when Robin uttered those words to her – hinting that the Sheriff also feared whatever it was that Robin was referring to. And now, she felt the same gooseflesh. Suddenly she wished she hadn't insisted that Robin go back to his camp in the dead of night. She had told him she would be fine, she would have her stable master keep watch. She shuddered and pulled her chocolate brown velvet cape close about her as a chill went through her.

"My lady, Marian?" The Sheriff said as he put his leather gauntlet covered left hand upon her shoulder, his right still holding the reins of his horse. "Are you quite yourself, my dear?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, milord Sheriff. Forgive me. I was just thinking that Robin did warn me of the same thing, but he did not mention what it was I should fear?" Marian explained then added dryly: "Besides you, of course." She smirked.

"Yes." The Sheriff smiled impishly then straightened his face immediately. "Well, that was probably the wisest decision he ever made." Nottingham snorted. Lady Marian looked up at him curiously with her eyebrow quirked over her almond shaped brown eyes. The Sheriff sighed. "Never mind, Marian. It is best you do not know. Suffice to say there are hideous… it creatures lurking about the village in the night who only thrive on… blood." Nottingham said then looked downcast.

Lady Marian narrowed her eyes upon him. Then she placed her hands firmly upon her hips. "And so… you're going to save me from these… what was it you referred to them as, again, milord? It… creatures?" The lady shook her head, her tight auburn ringlets danced upon her cloak. She quirked her brow at him. "Tell me, milord. What exactly is a… it creature? Is it human? Beast?" She demanded.

"Right." The Sheriff sighed. He couldn't tell her, but how could he make her understand her life was in danger from a vampire? Who ever heard of these sodding vampire creatures before now anyway?

The noblewoman looked up at him and suddenly began to giggle. Her doe like brown eyes twinkled merrily at him as she did so. He smiled despite himself. He'd been longing for her to regard him like that for a long time. Lady Marian reached up and patted the Sheriff of Nottingham's cheek with her right hand. His raven black beard and mustache felt surprisingly soft against her palm as she touched his cheek and patted it, then brushed her hand away. "Sometimes you can be rather amusing with your creative attempts at gaining my attention, milord. You have the most strange and silly, boyish ways of attempting to win my affection." She laughed.

"I do not jest, milady." Nottingham said firmly. "There are people of the night who are a grave concern for this community of late. I chose a different pseudonym for them to soften it for you. They _**do**_ exist, I can promise you that. Your Hood can tell you all about them as well if you care to press him for the information. He has seen them. I have seen them." The Sheriff said as he stared unblinking into the lady's eyes. _I have bedded one as well._ He suppressed a grin. "You, my fine lady – do _**not**_ need to see them. To be anywhere in their presence shall bring you mortal harm!" Nottingham insisted as he gripped her arm firmly. "Trust me, my lady Marian – you do _**not**_ want to know more than that." He warned her. He withdrew his grasp then swallowed as he looked into her eyes.

"I see." Lady Marian replied. The thing about it was – she didn't see. She felt that nagging fear again. Fear of the unknown. _What? Night creatures? And they thrive on blood? What!_

"You must come with me, milady." The Sheriff said suddenly.

"What? No! I cannot leave my family's home, milord Sheriff!" Marian exclaimed.

"Marian – listen to me, woman! It is _**not**_ safe for you here anymore! Zeus help me – I do not lie! I am being forthright with you, I swear it on my parents' graves." The Sheriff said firmly as he stared unblinking into her eyes.

Lady Marian shook her head. Until his lordship or Robin Hood could explain to her what this unnamed nonsense was about she would not be swayed! "I will _**not**_ be mollycoddled!" The lady replied sharply. "The people need me – since you're burning their homes and villages! I am the King's cousin and it is my duty to help them."

"I had to burn the homes!" The Sheriff huffed in frustration. "If you only knew what I need the cursed silver for! Weapons, Marian! Weapons against these creatures from hell, because usual weapons will not work!" The Sheriff snapped. "Do not challenge what you know nothing about! The King is absent, Marian! He chooses to fight infidels in a religious war that cannot be won! It's ludicrous!" The Sheriff exclaimed emphatically, then realized he must soften his words if he wished her to listen to him. "But that is not important. He is thousands of miles away. I have it on good authority from his brother, His Majesty, Prince John. Your cousin shall be at the Port of Acre any moment now – in the Holy Land!" The Sheriff remarked sharply. "Even if he leaves to return tomorrow, it shall be months before he returns! We have a grave matter to deal with _**now**_!"

"A matter that cannot be named." Lady Marian muttered, then turned away, gathering up her green wool skirts for her jaunt up the cobblestone path.

"Listen to me, Marian – your wilfulness will get you killed!" Nottingham snapped as he grabbed her shoulder. She turned back to face him. He shook his head and looked away.

Lady Marian sighed. "Milord? You're serious?" She swallowed dryly. Indeed he seemed most distressed about whatever this matter was about.

The Sheriff turned toward her and looked into her eyes. The moonlight caught the silver studs that bedecked his shiny, black leather surcoat, doublet, and gauntlets, and the saddle on his midnight black equine, which stood regally by his right. He looked incredibly handsome suddenly to the noblewoman. His raven, wavy hair danced in the wind. She looked up at him and swallowed again.

"Move your household within the city walls, Marian. That is all I ask. I can protect you. You need protection more than you know. I know for a fact that one of these it creatures fancies tasting your blood and is coming for you, Marian." Nottingham whispered urgently.

"You lie! No! It's a trick! The only man who can protect me is the one man who will save our kingdom – Robin Hood." Marian insisted as she glared at him.

"No. Not this time, milady." Nottingham said as he quirked his brow then gestured around them with his free left hand. "Where is he anyway? Where is Hood? If he in fact warned you about what I am warning you about – he would be here to protect you." The Sheriff said with a wry grin as he moved closer to her and caressed her cheek with his gauntlet covered hand. "If he was genuine in his affections for you, he would be here this very moment to protect you." He whispered firmly. "Just saying!" The Sheriff added with a wink.

The moon was just beginning to fill the horizon with bright silvery light when the men arrived to Dead Man's Curve.

"Secure your horses, men." Locksley called out to them as he dismounted. "Dead Man's Curve is too treacherous, most especially at night."

The men obeyed and dismounted. Each of them secured their horses nearby then joined Locksley at the beginning of the path.

"Follow me single file on the curve over the ravine. Once we cross it, the cave isn't that far ahead." Locksley instructed them.

Locksley led his rabble and the few men who joined them from the village on the treacherous narrow pathway that curved sharply to the left over the steep ravine. Finally they came to the end of it and Locksley motioned for them to follow him ahead near to some trees. Azeem joined Locksley ahead of the group and soon they arrived to the trees that were just twenty yards away from the cave ahead of them. Soft orange light emitted from the cave from the torches that burned within.

"No sentry – again." Azeem observed.

"Of course not. They don't need it." Robin said. He looked to the men. "Follow me quietly." He pointed to the right of the cave. "We're going there."

Moments later they stood to the right of the entrance of the cave. Robin stood closest to the entrance with Azeem beside him, the rest of the men gathered there around them. Their eyes were narrowed curiously as they looked past Robin, hearing moans mixed with screams coming from the mouth of the cave. They smelled the blood.

"Peek around that corner and you'll be witnessing a hideous evil that by God's grace – you might just forget about in your latter years of senility. Pray that you do!" Robin whispered urgently. The men looked at him horrified. He took a breath and continued. "My purpose is not to scare you. You need to understand what is threatening the shire." The archer said gravely.

"Okay. Me first!" Will remarked excitedly. He looked to the good men of Nottingham. "I _**am**_ one of his men, after all." He said as he nodded to Hood. "Of course… if any of you plan on joining Locksley to kill one of these babies here – as I will, then you may go before me." Will smirked.

They all shook their heads. They were starting to feel nauseous from the horrific sounds and the pungent smell of blood, and another sickening odour that they feared was rotting corpses.

Robin shook his head and gestured to the entrance of the cave for Scarlett. The archer stepped aside and Will moved forward. He peeked around the corner and froze. His eyes widened. He quickly turned around and pressed his back against the wall of the cave. He closed his eyes and began to breathe faster than normal.

"Sweet Jesus!" Will whispered as he tugged at the neck of his tunic under his heavy wool cape. He looked up at Robin. "I gotta admit, I thought the whole tale was a bit of a load of bollocks, mate. I started to slightly believe it when you got John, the Friar, and the Moor involved, but – " Will gasped.

"Pure evil – right, Will?" Locksley asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"How in the devil will a silver arrowhead stop… those?" Will asked, incredulous.

"They will." Hood nodded.

"What? Let me see this!" Cyrus Massacriar huffed. He crouched low to the ground and peered around the corner. Matheus Busby stood closely behind him and looked around the corner just above Cyrus. They both turned to Locksley, their faces white as death.

"They look like people – but they are… eating people!" Cyrus exclaimed as his palm flew to his mouth, covering his gaping jaw.

"Yes." Azeem nodded.

Busby shook his head. "What if they start taking more people from the village, Robin? To feed from? What if… they get to Stanzi? Or… Oliver!" He cried.

"That's why we must stop them." Locksley said firmly.

Bull and Much went next to see what the fuss was all about.

"There's so many! How many, Robin?" Much asked as he continued to stare into the devil's den of iniquity.

"Six." Robin replied.

Azeem rolled his eyes and looked scornfully at Robin.

"They have enough to be frightened of." Robin whispered to Azeem.

"Dear God, we'll need an army!" Bull whispered urgently as he looked into the cave. "Look at them! It's effortless to them! They move like lightening and they feed like rabid wolves! They have no conscience!" He exclaimed as he turned back to face Robin. Much followed suit.

"Robin, how shall we distinguish these creatures from ordinary people if we are to fight them? They look like regular people!" Bull exclaimed.

"Aye! Tell us, mate!" Much agreed.

Samson Fingle and Eustace Bromley went ahead to look next as Robin answered his men.

"No. Not quite lads." He looked to Bull. "You said so yourself, Bull. They move like lightening. They also sprout fangs!" He looked to them both as he continued. "They only come out at night. Trust me – even the most evil of mortal humans does _**not**_ behave in that manner." Locksley said.

"You can say that again!" Samson agreed as he turned back to face the men after peering into the cave. Eustace followed him and kept swallowing to keep the urge to heave at bay.

"Holy mother of God!" Eustace gasped with a shudder.

Samson looked to Locksley. "As God as my witness – I have never seen anything like them!" Samson whispered, his blue eyes widened in terror.

"Nor have I!" Eustace huffed.

"Aye." Robin nodded. Then he looked to Azeem, Will, Bull, and Much. They nodded then he turned back to face the villagers. "And if my men and I have anything to do with it than you never shall again!" Locksley insisted.

"Robin, I failed you." Cyrus whispered suddenly. "I gave all of my silver pieces to the Sheriff for fear of having my home and business burned. Now I wish I had lied to his men about the silver. You would put it to good use! You sure silver will work against those despicable creatures?" The butcher asked.

"Yes. I believed this Friar friend of Tuck's who has studied them – despite the fact that he consorts with Nottingham and his witch!" Robin huffed. "It does not matter, Cyrus. Silver doesn't have to be coins. Silver chains, ladies' hair adornments, goblets, even buckles from your belts are useful." Robin explained.

"Then I can help you, Robin." Cyrus nodded.

"I better start on making more bows on the morrow. God knows you're going to need them!" Samson huffed.

"Good. Have you gentlemen seen enough?" Locksley asked of them.

They all nodded in unison but Will was more forthcoming.

"Aye. Get us the hell out of here, mate. We got silver arrowheads to start making!" Will whispered urgently, then sauntered past them toward the curved path.

And so, over the course of the next few days there were plenty of arrowheads being fashioned out of silver in Nottingham Village – in the Sheriff's armoury, and Robin Hood's camp.

Cyrus and Matheus brought several sacks of spare silver to Busby's barn the following day after Robin and his men took them to the vampire cave near Dead Man's Curve. They brought silver coins, chains, buckles, goblets, hair pins, even the buttons from their garments. Robin and Azeem collected the silver, thanking the men for their assistance.

A week had passed. By the time nightfall came on Saturday, September tenth, Locksley and his men had several arrows ready for use – made with silver arrowheads.

Robin and Azeem were just returning to camp that night. Again they had met at Matheus Busby's barn as more people in the village kept donating their silver to Robin Hood.

"I don't know, Christian." Azeem began as he eased his horse up alongside Locksley's. "Even having this silver blade on my new scimitar Will made for me isn't making me feel better just now." He sighed.

"Relax, Azeem. There is no one around us for miles." Robin said.

"How do you know for certain, Christian? The creatures move like lightening! They could be anywhere around us!" Azeem exclaimed.

"We're not far from camp. You scare easily, my painted friend." Robin grinned.

But Azeem was right. There _**was**_ something to fear. Not far away, maybe fifty yards behind them were two vampires moving through the forest on horseback. They were looking for the vampire Sheriff of Region two's cave. They were sent on a mission to find the vampire, Corpulus, who was sent to meet with Sheriff Draconis roughly a year ago. Over the course of the last number of months they had been ordered to conduct a search in every county in Region one. Having come up empty, next they were sent to Nottingham. They were asked to implore the Sheriff of Region two for his assistance to find the missing vampire.

The vampires moved swiftly through the forest having given their horses some of their blood to drink to strengthen them. Soon they came up behind the archer and his Moorish companion.

"Christian – I'm telling you were are _**not**_ alone!" Azeem warned his friend.

Locksley and Azeem pulled on the reins of their horses and slowed them. Locksley turned his horse around and quickly reached for an arrow from the sack slung over his right shoulder as he grabbed his bow from around his other shoulder. Azeem brandished his shiny, silver scimitar and they came face to face with the two vampires. Both wore long, black wool capes with their hoods pulled up. They both slowly removed their hoods, their fangs gleamed in the pale moonlight.

"Splendid!" One vampire laughed as he looked to the taller one. "I'm starving! And look what we have here, friend." He said as he nodded to Hood and Azeem. "Fresh blood!"

"Bloody right, mate!" The second one agreed. " Draconis _**is**_ known to be stingy about sharing blood with his guests, and I do believe it's been awhile since we feasted on a human!" He laughed maniacally and the two of them began to growl and lick their lips as they looked to Locksley and Azeem. Then they suddenly sprang from their horses.

"That's far enough!" Robin warned from atop his horse, his bow aimed directly at them. "Don't come any closer!"

"You think _**you**_ can stop us?" The second, tall vampire sneered. "Think again! Oh, you shall taste very welcoming after being subjected to rodents and deer! I can smell your blood from here!" He hissed through his fangs.

"No! _**You**_ think again!" Robin seethed as he aimed his loaded bow toward the second vampire.

"Fool! We'll devour you right down to your scrawny little bones long before you even let go of that arrow!" The first vampire laughed malevolently as he charged toward Locksley and his horse.

"Wanna bet?" Robin sneered as he let go of the arrow. The arrow torpedoed through the darkness and the silver arrowhead went straight through the vampire's chest. Locksley quickly loaded his bow again and fired two more into him then dismounted his horse. Azeem went after the second vampire.

"Ahhhh!" The first vampire screamed as he tried to pull the arrows out of him, but he was quickly weakening. "Curses!" He screamed. He turned his head to look at his friend while he lay supine on the dirt path. "Silver! The arrowheads are made of silver!" He shrieked.

"Curses! I knew it! One of them must have killed Corpulus!" The second vampire exclaimed. He ducked down to miss the blade of the scimitar that Azeem swung at him.

"It burns! Oh, dear Satan – it burns! Go, Sanguinus!" The first vampire exclaimed to the second one. "Now we know what happened to Corpulus! You must get word to him – at once!" The injured vampire implored him. Then he reached over and grasped Locksley's boot. He used it for leverage to pull his weakened body toward the archer – and was attempting to take a bite out of Robin's leg.

"Watch out, Christian!" Azeem warned as he charged toward them on his horse. He quickly dismounted then thrashed at the vampire and decapitated him in one swing of his silver scimitar. The vampire melted into a gooey, gelatinous pile of… blood.

Robin took a breath then looked around him. "Curses, Azeem! Where'd the other one go?" He demanded.

"He's gone, Christian." Azeem nodded to the empty spot where the second vampire's horse had stood just moments before.

"He left to warn someone. The vampire we killed – he was muttering something about a Corpulus, and that the other vampire should warn… him." Robin said as he slung his bow over his left shoulder. "Who is… him?" Robin mused as they walked to their horses.

"I don't know but we better find out." Azeem said as he quickly mounted his horse. "Let's go back to camp first though. I've had enough excitement for one night!"

Sanguinus, the vampire from Region one, thundered through the forest on his swift black horse and was almost at the northernmost point of it already. That was the thing about vampire blood – it made _**everything**_ stronger and faster!

He would arrive in York well before a fortnight of travel – which was how long it generally took an ordinary human on horseback – give or take a few days. He had plenty to tell his Sheriff, Primus Mortelum, about what he had learned and witnessed firsthand in Nottingham. It had to be! A search in all of the counties in Region one turned up nothing! Corpulus had to have been killed in Nottingham when he was sent by Sheriff Mortelum to meet with Sheriff Draconis!

The vampire, Sanguinus, grinned deviously. His long, dark hair lashed out behind him and his black woolen cloak billowed in the air as he flew through the forest in a northward direction on his raven black horse. Wait until Sheriff Primus Mortelum heard about _**two**_ of his vampires being killed in Nottingham! One of them for sure was killed by a human! Sanguinus witnessed it! He shuddered. Somehow, the humans seem to know too much about vampires in the county of Nottingham. Mortelum would be sure to visit Draconis to press him about this. Generally by the time a human found out what a vampire was about - they were about to meet their end. So how did that peasant looking archer know about silver? Primus Mortelum would get to the bottom of it! All hell was sure to break loose now! Thus would begin a war. Mortelum did not suffer fools well and someone – either man or vampire was going to pay for this – or both!


	13. Chapter 12

That very night, in the den of the Sheriff of Nottingham's private chambers, Nottingham sat in a chair near to the fire burning in the fireplace. He was unable to sleep. He was restless. Lictina had gone off into the night to hunt, claiming she hadn't fed well for days. It was just as well, he thought. He sipped his favourite brandy from an ornate golden goblet in an effort to help him clear his mind and focus better. He shivered as he thought of Gisborne's recent warning. The underlying threat against Lady Marian.

The threat to Lady Marian was more concerning and perceived as an even greater threat to the Sheriff than any directed to Lictina. For Lictina was the same variety of creature as Northman and Gisborne. She possessed the same powers, strength and speed. She was also a former lover to Draconis, and the Sheriff had no doubt in his mind that the vampire Sheriff would come to her aid if need be. Marian, however, was mortal. And the Sheriff came to realize she was valuable to him.

Besides the fact that she was cousin to King Richard, and his brother, Prince John, Nottingham had always felt drawn to Lady Marian. Initially it was because of her bloodline, but as time passed, he grew to hold a fondness for her. The lady was certainly pleasing to look upon, but she could be petulant and wilful. Still he found himself a little smitten with her. Sometimes he wondered if it was because she seemed so disinterested in him?

He sighed as he sipped at his brandy, gazing thoughtfully into the fire. He knew the lady was high spirited and independent, but the more he gave pause to think on the matter, he was certain she could never adequately protect herself from a vampire.

Following his recent discussion with her, he went back to see her just two days ago. He had a special dagger fashioned for her made of a silver blade. He implored her to take it for her protection, stressing she should take it at the very least if she couldn't follow his advice to seek refuge at Nottingham Castle, or even just moving inside the city walls. He could never explain it, but now he felt compelled to protect her in whatever way he could.

She did take it, reluctantly at first. But he thought he might have gotten through to her somehow, he saw her understanding in her eyes. For once, she looked at him, as if she was really looking at him – digging deeper into his soul through his amber hazel eyes, and searching, as if she cared to know him in that instant. He was warmed by that, but still stressed the importance of the dagger, trying not to cause her further alarm.

He shook his head and arose from his cushioned black velvet chair. He was not accustomed to sitting idle. He set the goblet upon the mantle above the fireplace then turned and proceeded toward the door that led down into Mortianna's apothecary. He called to her once he opened the creaking door.

The witch glided toward her master through the purple mist – the result of a mysterious potion she brewed in her cauldron. Her eyes squinted as she regarded him.

"Something vexes thee, child – again." The witch sighed then continued. "You have a countenance of fright." A beat. "Sir Gisborne again, milord?"

"Bah! How he was made knight is beyond me!" The Sheriff huffed.

"You endorsed it, milord." Mortianna reminded him.

"And you digress!" Nottingham remarked curtly, pushing her aside.

He ventured further into the dim, cavernous lair, then turned swiftly to face her. The silver stud embellishments on his doublet glistened by the light of the torches that blazed in her chamber.

"Tell me again, madam. What manner of killing a vampire was recommended by that Friar friend of yours? I need to know of the most efficient means." The Sheriff began.

Mortianna moved in a little closer to her master and looked up into his questioning amber eyes. "There are several means, milord. Fire. Sunlight. Wood. Silver can also damage them, but it is not the most effective." She said simply.

"And holy water – what of that?" The Sheriff asked. "I should like to procure a supply from the Bishop. I shall fashion bombs with it!" He grinned deviously. He had obviously missed the part about silver having the least efficacy.

"You could try, but it probably won't work." Mortianna shrugged.

"Then what material do I require to be certain I can kill one?" The Sheriff asked pointedly with his eyebrow quirked.

"You need wood." She replied bluntly.

"Wood." The Sheriff said dryly. "Wood? Not silver!" He huffed.

"Friar Capellarius tells me that these creatures of the night fear a wooden stake more than silver or fire." The crone explained.

Nottingham exhaled an audible sigh, then threw his head back and rolled his eyes. "Spendid!" He barked. "Now you tell me!" He hissed as he lowered his head and fixed his cold stare upon her.

"Wood. It is all you need." Mortianna began. "Wooden arrows with silver blades would work. Maces with silver heads. A stake. Anything fashioned of wood delivered directly to their hearts has finite consequences to these manner of revenants, milord." She explained.

"And how does you friend, the Friar, know of this for certain?" Nottingham demanded as he folded his arms and tapped his boot impatiently on the stone floor.

"He had a personal encounter with one a year ago, milord." The witch hinted.

The Sheriff placed his hands upon her shoulders and held her firm. "I am your Sheriff and your master. I demand you expound on the matter, crone! I grow tired of your incessant riddles." He snapped.

"He saw a vampire creature devour one of your consorts, milord." Mortianna explained, unfazed. "He was led by instinct and ran after the creature to stop him. He was too late to help the maiden, but before he ran after him, the Friar grabbed an oak branch that was on the ground, that just happened to have a pointed end." She sighed. "He killed the revenant, milord." She announced.

"Right!" The Sheriff chortled.

"Didn't Mistress Absynthia happen to vanish into the shadows somewhere around that time, child?" Mortianna hinted with her eyebrow quirked knowingly.

He hissed through his teeth and glared at her.

"Don't push it, crone." Nottingham warned with a snarl. "I am the only one standing between you and a burning stake!" He snapped.

Mortianna only maintained his gaze, further provoking his ire. She spoke again before he could continue with his diatribe.

"Forgive me, milord. You asked, and I assume the answer was not one you were seeking?" She accurately guessed.

"It's of no consequence." He sighed, shaking his head. "I trust your keeping these discussions private?" The Sheriff asked pointedly.

"You flatter me, milord." The witch sighed.

Nottingham stood firm in front of her with his arms folded awaiting a reply.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus, do I look like a May Day maiden to you?" Mortianna retorted, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. "I practice solitary, child. The only one who comes to call on me is you. The only other person I speak with is Friar Capellarius – and he knows nothing." She assured him.

"Good. Let's keep this entire vampire matter strictly confidential. My men need to see those creatures first, else they'll declare me mad!" He huffed. He sighed then looked away. "I am not yet certain of how to utilize this information." Nottingham remarked absently.

"You're forming an army, aren't you?" Mortianna asked.

"Perhaps. In time." He replied evasively. "There's at least two I need to deal with imminently. They're my priority." The Sheriff announced with a devious grin.

Lady Marian was walking along the dirt road toward her manor this night. She had been managing quite well on her own, despite the warnings from Robin and Nottingham. Robin had been keeping busy during the last week. It wasn't as if he was going out of his way to mind her every night. He said he was busy making special arrowheads and preparing for a war of some kind.

The lady sighed and rolled her eyes as she recalled it. Boyish games. All of it! And what was it the Sheriff had called them, again? – 'It creatures'? Please!

So, being the wilful, confident maiden that she was, she paid no heed to their warnings and the supposed dangers, and carried on normally. There were families in Nottingham village who were in need of assistance. As cousin to the Lionheart and his brother, Prince John, she had a duty to maintain her family's honour. She was the only one in the village who could represent her family. Her mother, a widow, was in London, serving her sister in law, the Queen Regent, Eleanor of Aquitaine. And now Marian's brother, Peter, was dead, leaving her as the only token family member left in Nottingham.

She pulled her dark brown woolen cloak closer about her, for she suddenly felt a chill in the air that made the hairs stand on the back of her neck. The full moon above finally became visible as clouds drifted past it and cast a glow on the path before her, and she was grateful for it as she quickened her steps. And then she heard it. She was startled when she heard an eerily familiar, ghostly voice. And it was not far behind her.

"Milady." The deep gravelly voice echoed in the darkness.

She stiffened then turned around. The hood of her cloak fell and her tight auburn curls lashed out behind her when she did so. A gust of wind kicked up, and a fog was beginning to cloak the landscape. She saw a silhouette of a tall man before her. She squinted her eyes to focus her vision better, and then… the realization dawned on her, and shook her to her core.

"Oh!" Marian exclaimed when she saw him. She drew in a gasp and swallowed dryly, her eyes widened in horror.

He came forward, smiled deviously and bore into her brown eyes with his cold, steely gaze. He said nothing, but his presence commanded attention.

"What?" She finally blurted. " It cannot be. You're dead!" She exclaimed as her palm flew to her gaping mouth. Her perfect complexion suddenly mirrored the ghastly pale colour of his skin. She tried to shake the strange thought that occurred to her that he appeared to be more appealing to look upon somehow – in a frightening and menacing way, of course.

He drew closer still until he was mere inches away from her and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Yes. Amazing, isn't it, milady Marian?" He hissed.

She felt no breath on her skin. She shuddered with the realization.

"I – I don't understand!" The lady stammered in fear, shaking her head. Did someone at the Busby manor poison her quail?

"You don't need to." Gisborne said curtly.

"I'm not well." Lady Marian said as she began to fan herself. "This isn't real. You're not real! Devil, be gone!" She exclaimed then she turned to continue on her journey, certain she was indeed ill. It was only an illusion. Her mind must be playing tricks on her!

Gisborne came to her swiftly and touched her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks and stiffened at his touch.

"Do not fret, milady. I won't hurt you. I just want a little taste of your… blood." Gisborne grinned.

She turned around, mortified. The wind gusted and his long black cloak billowed out behind him. Gisborne's fangs made a sudden, unwelcome appearance. Lady Marian gasped.

"Get away from me!" Marian cried out in horror, backing away from him at the sight of his beastly incisors.

There was something about her scent that made him crave the taste of her blood. It had never come over him before. Not like this. He would drink from her, heal her and then glamour her. Yes! It could be done. She'd never know the difference! He lunged for her and pulled her closer to him gripping her tightly, pushing her hair from her neck. She struggled to free herself but his strength overpowered her. And then, suddenly, she felt him bite into her neck.

"No! No! Let go of me, you cursed beast!" Marian shrieked, and struggled to escape. It was a task that proved futile.

Gisborne paid no heed to her and continued to suck the blood from her neck.

For once she was grateful of a recent unexpected visit by Nottingham. She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out the dagger that he had given to her. He insisted that she take it at the very least for her protection. He told her the blade was made from silver. She looked up at him questioningly when he mentioned that. He only looked at her and said: _"Remember our last discussion, milady. Just know that this variety of blade is your only defense. No ordinary blade will do. I pray you'll never come face to face with this manner of creature, but you'll know when to use it. They are not ordinary." _He added before he turned and left her standing at her door, completely bewildered. For, he seemed quite serious.

And so she did use it. She reached behind her and thrust the silver blade of the dagger into Gisborne's abdomen.

"Gah!" Gisborne cried out. "What – is that silver, you deceitful little wench?" He shouted. He felt himself weaken and doubled over.

"God help me, I shall help him kill you again, you… beast from hell!" Marian cried.

She stood motionless, staring at him with a mixture of fear and awe. Her mind was screaming at her to run for help. Run – where? Sherwood? No. Robin didn't appear that concerned for her lately, and he was keeping busy with a mission of some kind, although now she was beginning to understand the nature of the mission. Nottingham? No! No… but deep down she knew there was no other recourse. She needed to run, but her feet felt embedded into the ground. She tried to move them, but found she was paralyzed with fear.

Suddenly, Gisborne straightened up and began to shiver violently. He rubbed his arms and said: "I must go, milady. He is calling for me. Luckily for you I heal well! But, don't worry. I'll find you again." He winked, and then he retreated in a run with such speed that he became a blur, a ray of light streaming from the distance until it disappeared.

She found her strength again. She hiked up her skirts and ran the rest of the way to her manor. From there she would gather a few things in her portmanteau, mount her horse and head straight for Nottingham Castle.

Lady Lictina was finished hunting for the night when she decided to walk back to the castle, rather than break out into a sonic run, which she was more than capable of. No. Tonight she decided that a walk would do her good, and almost remind her of the lovely long walks she once took with her betrothed – beneath the amaranthine light and warmth of the sun.

Sunshine was about the only thing she yearned for from her former life. She once missed her betrothed – until she met the enigmatic, and darkly handsome Sheriff of Nottingham. She'd never known a man like him, and she suspected that even in her human form she would have fallen for him, though she likely would've been intimidated by his easy confidence, arrogance and notoriety for ruthlessness. But as a vampire maiden, she was drawn to him from the first moment she cast her caramel brown eyes upon him. She wanted him right then and there and was thinking of ways to make it happen from that moment on.

She could love this man for a very long time, she decided, but sometimes she wondered if she was too dangerous, even for him. Would the fact that she had to hunt for blood to survive eventually disturb him? She wondered. Because indeed it wasn't normal, and sometimes she just wanted to be a normal maiden once more, who could take long strolls in the sunshine with whomever she chose, have a child with the man she loved, and grow old. And then, as a vampire maiden, she would think how silly it was that she should complain that she would always be a beautiful young maiden of seventeen for all of eternity, until the true death should take her.

As she pondered these tedious thoughts, she suddenly became aware that she was not alone. She sniffed, and could smell right away that a vampire was nearby. She turned around and saw the newborn vampire, Barbata.

"Barbata! What are you doing here? Why are you not with Sheriff Draconis?" Then her eyes widened, she let out a growl and lunged at her. "He sent you for me, didn't he?" She demanded.

"Please." Barbata whispered. Then she doubled over and faltered.

Lictina suddenly noticed that Barbata was suffering with the bleeds - a condition which affected vampires when they hadn't fed, or hadn't gone to ground at sundown. Their vampire blood would trickle from their nostrils, their ears, and the vampires were weakened in that moment. When the bleeds happened it meant that the vampire needed to feed immediately.

"Barbata? Why are you weakened so?" Lictina asked, bewildered.

"He cast me out! I am but a newborn, I've never hunted alone. But he withheld blood from me for days before he sent me away! I must feed soon and go to ground or I fear you've seen the last of me, my friend." Barbata stated gravely.

Lictina squinted her eyes curiously, then quirked a brow questioningly at her.

"I displeased him. You know how cold he can be." Barbata explained.

Lictina shook her head. Yes, she did know. And that is why he was part of her past now.

"He shall pay!" Lictina growled. "Do not tell him you've seen me!"

"Don't worry. I shall not last to dawn." Barbata sighed.

"You shall feed. Have you the strength to come with me for a mile or so? I know of a brothel on the route into Nottingham." Lictina said.

"Aye. I believe I can." Barbata said.

"Good. You will need a place to hide too, won't you? Since Ben turned you out?" Lictina asked. "Would a castle suit your fancy?" She added with a wink.

Barbata quirked her eyebrow. There was only one castle in the vicinity. The one she had been sent to by her Sheriff, to speak to the Sheriff of Nottingham. And she was also asked to find Lictina! A few moments ago she was certain this would be her last night on this earth, and now things were looking very pleasing. This was going too perfectly for Barbata. She hid the grin that threatened to form. Was Lictina going to invite her to –

"I just happen to know the Sheriff of Nottingham. I shall speak with him about offering you shelter – for awhile, until a more suitable arrangement can be made for you." Lictina added with her eyebrow quirked.

"That would be grand, Lictina. I am grateful." Barbata smiled. She tried not to burst out into uproarious laughter, because she was quite inclined to do so in that moment.

Gisborne walked through the door of Northman's manor in what seemed like only moments. He found Northman pacing in the main room.

"Why do I have a nagging feeling you've been up to no good?" Eric huffed as he turned and faced Gisborne.

"I don't know." Guy replied. He looked around the room. "Where's Gisla?"

"Necrolus took her to a brothel." Eric said simply.

"What?" Guy exclaimed. "Are you mad?"

"Relax. He's taking her there to feed."

"I see. How come you never took me there to feed?"

"Because I'm not Necrolus!" Eric snapped impatiently. "Where were you?"

"Taking a walk." Gisborne replied evasively.

"Did you feed?"

"Almost." He grinned.

Eric moved swiftly closer to him and squinted his blue eyes as he studied his progeny. "Someone saw you, didn't they? I can tell. I can see it in your eyes!" Eric demanded.

Gisborne shook his head and looked away.

"Tell me, Gisborne. I told you it's best if we keep ourselves hidden from society. The only reason I don't mind your human cousin knowing is because he works for the Sheriff." Eric angrily reminded him.

"Only one saw me. Nobody really. Just… Lady Marian Dubois." Guy said quietly as he looked downcast.

"Hmm. Didn't I hear rumours about the village that she consorts with that self righteous Hood character?" Eric asked with his eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, but who cares what he thinks?" Guy challenged.

"I do! And so should you. What the hell were you doing showing yourself to her?"

"She smelled… tantalizing, maker." Guy said.

"As if that's an excuse!" Northman snapped.

"At first I wanted to anger my cousin, Eric. He seems to care too much what happens to her." Guy admitted.

"That's not surprising." Eric remarked. "But no matter what you feel for him, you keep your emotions in check. We don't own our feelings, Gisborne. We master them." He stated firmly. He walked over to a red velvet chair and sat down. "You did glamour her, I hope?" Eric asked pointedly.

"Well… no." Guy said.

"What!" Eric spat. "You did not glamour her?" He asked, incredulous.

"She stuck a dagger made with a silver blade into me. Then I felt you calling and I left her." He admitted.

"Do you have any brains left in that head of yours at all?" Eric barked. He arose from his seat, growling, and flew like lightening across the room to face his progeny. "Well, you had better find her and finish what you started – and I don't mean taking a bite out of her, Gisborne! You go to her and glamour her. She must not know we exist. You tell her you're dead to her, she never laid eyes on you. You hear me?" Eric demanded.

"Yes." Guy sighed. "Now, what was it you wanted, Eric?"

"It can wait." Eric said. "Your first order of business is to take care of Lady Marian."

"Why can't I just kill her?" Guy asked, petulantly.

"Because, fool, she'd be missed! She's a noblewoman, not a whore. She'd be missed in the village, by Hood – and your cousin, it would seem." A beat. "Am I right?" Eric asked with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Yes. I suppose you are." Guy replied unconvinced, shaking his head.

"Nobody knows of us. Of vampires, Gisborne. It is best if it stays that way. For now, we are just a myth and a fairy tale. Society is not ready for us, friend. All it would take is one sage who comes across our kind, then begins to study us, and next thing you know there will be war." Eric said gravely. "And that wouldn't be pretty. We need humans, friend. We need their blood." He reminded him.

"Yes. If you say so." Guy said absently.

"I know so! It happened once that I know of. The human was taken care of expediently before he spread his knowledge of us to other humans."

"Nobody would believe it." Guy countered. "I wouldn't have."

"There are some who would. Witches. Druids. Devil worshippers. Necromancers. Heretics!" Eric pointed out.

"Yes, but their opinion counts for little with the church." Gisborne added. "And they'd be burned for speaking of us."

"True, but we could make the church believe soon enough. With our powers, we'd make them shiver in their robes. And they'd find a way to abolish us." Eric said. Then he shook his head and glared at Gisborne. "Now, why are you standing here arguing with me? This is not only my wish, but the wish of your Sheriff – Draconis, in case you've forgotten! And he can easily have you meet with the true death."

"I see." Gisborne said. Although, he didn't see. What did Eric mean by the true death… exactly?

"Go. Go to Lady Marian at once and glamour her. Make haste before she starts talking." Eric instructed.

Marian stood waiting in the Sheriff's Council Quarters, a little uncertain of her decision to come running to Nottingham Castle with her tail between her legs, but she was very frightened. Frightened enough to turn to an unlikely ally and protector when Robin was engaged in other matters. Now she regretted sending Robin away before dawn on the night that he came to stay with her. She tried to reassure herself that the Sheriff knew of what she saw. She saw it in his eyes when he described the creatures of the night that threatened the community. Surely he would come through for her. Wouldn't he?

Suddenly the chamber doors threw open and Nottingham entered. He was dressed all in black. A black tunic opened at the chest, and black leather breeches tucked into his polished black boots. She caught her breath. He looked… handsome to her for the first time. His raven black, wavy hair glistened with the light of the candles in the room and the torches ensconced along the walls of the chamber. She sighed and bit her lip.

He walked slowly toward her with a genuine look of concern upon his face.

"My lady, Marian." The Sheriff smiled as he greeted her.

"I hope your offer still stands, milord." Marian began. "After what I just saw, I don't even feel safe just moving my household within the city walls."

"Marian?" The Sheriff asked as he came closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "My lady, you are trembling!" He exclaimed.

She just looked up at him with her glistening almond shaped, brown eyes. Then a tear spilled from the corner of one onto her cheek. She looked away then, embarrassed.

_She has seen one of them! She knows what I speak of. I swear, if Gisborne so much as laid a hand on her, I'll –_

"Milord Sheriff, forgive me for the intrusion, but – " She stopped to sniff and wipe the tear from her cheek. "May I take refuge in the castle? I will feel safer here." She explained.

"Of course, milady Marian." The Sheriff replied. "Please. Sit." He said, indicating a chair at the large oak table in the center of the meeting room.

She nodded and seated herself, placing the portmanteau on the floor beside her.

The Sheriff nodded to the portmanteau as he continued. "I shall have my sentry take that from you, milady, and show you to the guest quarters, but first – you saw one of the creatures I warned you of, didn't you?"

"Yes. I believe I did." The lady replied with a shiver. "But, I am confused, milord. I thought he was dead!"

_Curses! I'll kill him all over again!_ Nottingham turned his back to her to pour brandy for her from a decanter set in the middle of the table. He used the opportunity because he didn't want her to see the fury in his eyes, or his jaw set in anger. He took a breath to relax his countenance then turned to offer her the goblet.

"Thank you, milord." She smiled and took it gratefully.

He realized then that she did not lie. She was indeed frightened. She was still trembling, and pallid of complexion. And he was also stunned that she turned to him for solace. He tried to suppress a victorious grin from appearing. He couldn't wait to taunt Locksley with this!

"You speak of my former Lieutenant, Gisborne." He accurately surmised.

"Didn't you kill him" She asked as she took a sip of the soothing brandy.

"Yes. I thought I had." The Sheriff huffed.

Marian stood just then and began to pace, wringing her hands in her skirts nervously. "He had… fangs, milord! He was as white as death and cold as the earth, and he said he wanted to taste of my blood!" Marian exclaimed.

"Yes, milady – "

"Didn't you say they only thrive on blood?" Marian asked.

Before he could reply, she kept up her rant with such a hurried speech that he feared she would lose her breath.

"And after he said he wanted to taste of my blood – he bit into my neck with those hideous fang teeth of his, milord! What in the devil? – "

"No, milady. Curses! That bastard, I swear I shall rip him to – "

"He was hideous, milord! He looked at me with an evil I cannot describe. We were never friends before he… died, but I was never fearful of him then! And another thing – he ran away with such incredible speed that I swear he was just a blur! It looked like a stream of light. I'd swear I was imagining it, it was all so bizarre, but I felt cold right through to my bones. What… is he? What is going on around here, milord?" She demanded. Then she put her face in her hands and wept.

Nottingham went to her and put his hands upon her shoulders. "My lady, do not cry." He said soothingly. "You are here now. I swear you will have protection at all times." He added.

"I am frightened! If you know what he is, tell me!" She pleaded.

"You would not understand, milady." The Sheriff sighed as he turned and looked away.

"Milord?"

He turned back to look at her and she looked up at him, searching his eyes with hers.

"He frightened me enough that I came to you, of all people, but somehow I knew you'd understand." Marian said quietly.

"Yes." He said as he reached out and smoothed her silky auburn curls.

The lady didn't recoil at his touch as she usually did. She just maintained her gaze waiting for an answer.

"It is a tale that one would cite as lunacy, milady." Nottingham sighed.

"I won't, milord. I saw him." Marian reminded him.

The Sheriff began to walk away toward the window. The full moon cast a bright silvery glow on the grounds below the window, and into the chamber. He stared up at it, thoughtfully.

"Have you ever heard of revenants, milady Marian?" He asked.

"Yes. In fairy tales." She said.

"This is no fairy tale." He said as he turned around to face her. "What we're dealing with is similar to revenants, only on a much grander scale. They have immeasurable strength and power, and they're more difficult to kill – but they can be killed." The Sheriff said.

"They feed on blood?" Marian asked, incredulously.

"Yes, milady. Blood is their only sustenance."

"And if they're not revenants – what are they?" She asked.

"They are called vampires, Marian." The Sheriff said.

"Vamp – vampires?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yes, milady." The Sheriff said as he moved toward her. "You best take a seat again, my dear. I shall try to explain what I know."

And so, the Sheriff took a seat beside her at the table and for once he was quite forthcoming with her. He told her of what he knew – some of what he knew, for he didn't wish to cause her more undue fear.

He told her how he killed Gisborne in the armoury, but how the next night, Gisborne appeared in the Sheriff's chambers with his 'maker'. He told her how he believed Gisborne was made vampire and how these vampire creatures lived and thrived. He left out the part about his meeting with Draconis and the fact that he was working for the vampire Sheriff, and he also left out the part about Lictina. He would tell her of Lictina, perhaps – in time, once he had assurances from Lictina that she would not harm Lady Marian.

Sunday, September ninth, brought forth another gloomy day of fierce rain and strong winds. The men had been busy at their camp in Sherwood. With the help of Eustace, they had fashioned several arrowheads and a few dozen swords with silver blades. Samson Fingle, the bow craftsman, had also been keeping occupied making plenty of new bows for Robin and his men.

In the sennight since that night where Locksley and his men brought the men of the village to the vampire cave to witness for themselves the evil beasts they were now faced with, much had been accomplished. Some of the men were training the men of the village to fight the beasts. Friar Tuck and Azeem were also heading sessions to educate the men about vampires, their powers and the best means to kill them. And before the sessions began, just two days after the burnings in the village, Little John and Friar Tuck had successfully located the young twins, Colin and Cristian, and returned them to their grateful mother, Agatha Willoughby.

Robin smiled as he inspected the new weapons in the tent where the weapons were being stored. The rest of the men were gathered in a hut just next to the tent where Robin stood, seeking shelter from the storm. He was relieved for now. Everything was moving according to plan. There was only one loose end to tie up before the war of all wars would begin. For, he knew there would be war. He and Azeem had managed to kill one. Although Azeem administered the fatal blow that indeed ended the vampire's life – if one could call it a life – Locksley knew he was just as culpable because he managed to weaken the cursed beast with the silver arrowhead. He knew the revenants, vampires – whatever they were called, would not care who did what to kill one of their kind. He and Azeem, and pretty well everyone in Nottingham village were in danger now. No one was immune. Every last one of them – Robin and his rabble, the villagers, the Sheriff of Nottingham, the Bishop… every last breathing human in the village… including his dear Lady Marian.

He needed to protect Lady Marian. That he knew. He hadn't seen her since Tuesday when he explained to her that he and his men were busily occupying themselves making new weapons, training a small army and preparing for war. She looked at him with her eyebrow quirked, as if she did not believe him, then quickly assured him she would manage. She told him she would stay inside of her manor when the sun went down, and insisted he shouldn't worry about her.

But he did worry. He needed someone to watch over her, but he couldn't take the time to mind her. He realized his first priority was to focus on his mission. He had no other choice. No one in the village was safe unless he pressed on with this arduous task.

He left the tent and joined the men in the fairly large hut adjacent to it, grateful for the fire he saw burning in there, for the day was chill with the stormy weather.

"Robin! You've decided to join us, I see." Little John said.

"Are you pleased with the weapons, Robin?" Eustace asked.

"Indeed. Very fine work." Locksley nodded.

"Sit and share some good cheer with us, matey!" Little John exclaimed, gaily.

"No. Don't drink that, Robin. You must sample some of my fine brew!" Friar Tuck laughed. He held up the large calfskin flask. "Shall I pour ye a mug, lad?"

"No." Robin sighed. He looked up at all of them. They were enjoying a rare moment of leisure and gaiety, and he hated to ruin it for them, but he had to tell them.

"Oh, no. There's that look, again." Will sighed as he noted the serious expression on Locksley's face.

"Men, I need all of you to listen to me. There is something you need to know." Locksley began.

"Can't it wait?" Will huffed.

"No. We have ourselves a small problem." He said. He looked to Azeem and nodded. Azeem understood immediately which problem his friend was about to address.

"Well, what is it then?" Bull asked.

"Last night… Azeem and I killed a vampire." Locksley said bluntly.

"Good job, rich boy! That's good news for a change. I'll drink to that!" Will smiled, raising his mug.

"Ha ha! Splendid, matey!" Little John cheered. "Though I don't understand why that's a problem?" He added with a quizzical expression.

"It's a problem because the vampire was not alone. There was another with him who escaped." Azeem chimed in.

"And right before he escaped, the dying vampire implored him to go to another vampire and warn him. He mentioned a fallen vampire by the name of Corpulus." Robin added.

"Corpulus? That's a good one!" Will chortled.

Locksley folded his arms and quirked his eyebrow while he stared at Will.

"It's not a problem, Locksley." Will said as he took a sip from his mug. "We'll deal with it."

"You saw their powers, Will. These are not ordinary people." Locksley said as he stood in the center of their circle, then looked around at all of the men gathered. "They don't behave like us. They don't breathe like we do. They don't even bleed like we do. They move like lightening and possess incredible strength and speed!"

"And we have provoked ire in one of them." Azeem said gravely.

"Do you follow me now?" Locksley asked. "They're coming for us. Mark my words."

"And that's what you have been preparing us for, matey." Little John pointed out.

"Yes, Robin. We shall stand together with you and your men." Samson said as he nodded to the other men of the village.

"Good. The time has come for us to be extremely vigilant. They move at night. We must begin to take shifts guarding camp. During the day we must warn the others in the village to get away from here and seek refuge." Robin said.

"Absolutely." Cyrus, the butcher agreed. "I'll ask my sons to help with spreading the message to the villagers."

"It shall be done, Robin." Friar Tuck added.

"And what else is there, mate? There's something else on your mind." Little John accurately guessed.

"Indeed. I need someone to go to Marian's manor. I shall write a message to her imploring her to seek refuge in London with her mother. This is not the first time I've asked this of her, however, and the lady can be rather resistant." Robin sighed. "So, if she refuses, I need two of you to stay and guard her there at her manor. She'll probably refuse this as well, but in this I shall insist." He said.

"I will." Friar Tuck said.

Robin and the men looked at over him. The Friar gazed upon each of their faces. "I think I'd do more good guarding the Dubois manor than fighting a bunch of… monsters!" He looked over at Robin and continued. "But I would request of you a silver sword, Robin – just in case."

"Very well. I'd feel better if two of you went though. I'm not certain of the duration of your assignment there, and two are always better than one – now that the village is infested with walking dead people." Robin sighed.

"I'll go, Robin, unless you have other plans for me." Will offered, hoping for option two, for he preferred being where the action was.

"No. You're swift and skilled with a blade. I need you with me." Robin said.

Will smirked and took a sip of mead from his mug, grateful his bluff had worked.

"I will do it." Bull offered.

Locksley quirked his eyebrow at him as he pondered the idea.

"He might not be good with numbers, or know right from left from his own elbow – but O'Doncaster here is a strong lad, matey." Little John added as he slapped Bull on the shoulders. "He's right good with a bow and a blade, and damn near faster than Scarlett!" He laughed.

"Bah! You think!" Will snarled.

Robin took another moment to think on it.

"Please, Robin. I'd feel better watching over your lady than… being a potential supper for one of those hideous creatures." Bull said with a shudder.

"Hmm. I had rather planned on you fighting with us, Bull." Robin said.

Bull sighed and looked downcast.

"Alright then." Robin agreed.

Bull looked up at him and smiled with relief.

"Take Much with you then. It's probably better if three of you go. You shall need to take shifts anyway because at night when ordinary citizens sleep is when these creatures thrive." Robin explained.

"I'm fine with that, mate." Much added eagerly. Like his friend, he agreed that staying to guard Lady Marian sounded like a much better option.

"Good." Robin said. "I shall write a message for you to give to her. Only then will she begin to comply."

"And the rest of us, Christian? What will you have us do next?" Azeem asked.

"Yes, mate. Where are we off to?" Little John spoke up.

"We're biding our time. We'll continue making more silver weapons and preparing the men of the village for battle. That vampire will be back – with whomever the dying vampire told him to go to. There might be more of them as well. They'll be coming for certain, but – " Locksley's voice trailed off.

"But what, Locksley?" Will asked.

"I need to speak to the Sheriff." Robin sighed.

"What? Have you gone daft, mate?" Little John exclaimed, incredulous.

"You'll be no good to the village if you go there, Robin. He'll have you killed!" Samson said firmly.

"He's right, Christian!" Azeem scorned.

"No. He fears them too. Any normal, living, breathing person who has knowledge of them would be." Robin said.

"But – he's not normal!" Much exclaimed.

"True, but everyone in this entire village – maybe even the county, is in jeopardy."

"Uh, hello? We were all in jeopardy before the vampires, remember? In danger from him!" Will huffed.

"We all must stand together." Locksley said quietly.

"With… the Sheriff?" Little John asked, completely aghast at the notion of it.

"We are so dead." Cyrus Massacriar sighed.

"Did one of them damned vampires bite you, mate? You've gone bleeding cracked!" Little John spat.

Robin sighed. "No, I was not bitten. No, we are not dead – but the vampires are. And yes, we shall stand together – with the Sheriff." He said simply.

"They are dead? Those vampires? Listen, mate – if that's your idea of being dead then why have we been running from the Sheriff all of this time? Death looks pretty good to me then!" Little John pointed out.

"You have a point, John." Much chimed in. "They sure didn't look too dead to me!"

"Yes, they are dead." Robin said. "Their human lives ended when they were turned. True they are immortal – but they can also be killed."

"The walking dead." Will muttered.

"That is true. But now we know of their weaknesses." Locksley said.

"You said they were immortal. Now you say they can be killed?" Cyrus asked, bewildered by the whole thing.

"That is true, Cyrus. As vampires they can live forever, but they can also be killed. And that is what we will strive to accomplish." Locksley nodded.

"So, let's do it – without involving Nottingham." Will suggested.

"This community must come together. You saw them, Will." Robin said again, then looked to each of the men. "Most of you were there a sennight ago. You saw what they're capable of!" A beat. "Trust me – Nottingham's noose is a joust in the bright light of day compared to being eaten by one of those creatures. But he is only human too. It's humans against vampires if we are to protect our community."

"But, Robin – " Bull started to argue.

"But, if he doesn't see it that way, then he is doomed, and they can bloody well eat him." Locksley sneered.

It was sundown on Sunday. The Sheriff sat in a chair near the bed in his chamber, facing the trunk. The lid of the trunk began to creak, and Lictina pushed open the lid then began to step out of it.

"There you are, milady." The Sheriff smiled at her seductively.

She came to him in an instant. He marveled at her speed, delivered so gracefully that he felt himself grow hard for her in that moment. He sighed. She did not know he was housing Lady Marian in a guest chamber just a few doors away. That's all right, he thought. He wouldn't need to tell her. Marian would sleep for much of the time when Lictina would be out of her trunk. Their paths would barely ever cross. It could work. He knew it.

"I missed you, milord." She breathed as she leaned down and kissed his neck. She placed her hands on his forearms and pushed them down further onto the armrests of the chair.

"If it's blood you want, you can have mine, milady. Then you wouldn't have to leave me at night." He whispered.

"I can't take your blood all of the time, my sweet. It would weaken you and I couldn't do that to you." Lictina said.

The Sheriff smiled and kissed her warmly.

"You're in pleasant spirits, I see. That is good, because… I kind of need to tell you something, milord." Lictina muttered and looked downcast.

"Well, yes. I was in good spirits." Nottingham sighed. "What is it, Lictina?"

"We, uh… have a guest, George." Lictina blurted out suddenly.

Nottingham quirked an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"We… what?" He demanded.

"I ran into a friend of mine last night while I was hunting. She displeased Sheriff Draconis and he left her in a dreadful way, my sweet. He withheld blood from her, then cast her out when she already weakened. She would have died had I not found her in time and took her somewhere quickly to get blood into her!" Lictina exclaimed.

"I have a… vampire staying in my castle." The Sheriff said dryly. He pushed her hands off of his arms and looked away.

"Yes, lover, of course you do. You have me! Are you insulting vampires now?" She pouted.

"No." He lied. He figeted in his seat and shook his head. "Yes. Maybe." The Sheriff sighed. He turned to face her. "Look, Lictina, I do not like vampires, but I quite like you. You are different from them, milady. But I rather feel uneasy that a creature of your kind whom I don't know is nesting in my castle!" The Sheriff huffed.

"George – "

"Where? Take me to them." Nottingham commanded as he arose from his chair.

"Now?"

He grabbed her by the arm and forcibly led her from the chambers. "Yes. Now! I want to meet the blood sucking creature whom you felt could take refuge here. What – do I look like an innkeeper to you?" Nottingham huffed.

Lictina sighed but obeyed. This was definitely not turning out as she had hoped it would.

The Sheriff nearly felt his head about to explode when she led him to the chamber that was right next to the one where Lady Marian was staying.

"The vampire is in there?" The Sheriff questioned. "But, my guards – "

"This was a dire situation, my sweet. I knew not what to do besides bring her here. So I glamoured your guards to find out which chamber was unoccupied." A beat. "I hope you don't mind." She smiled impishly.

He sighed and followed her into the chamber, looking to his left toward the door of the chamber where Lady Marian was. He shook his head. This will not happen!

Gisborne peeked behind a tree just beyond where the Dubois manner was. There were three men knocking on the door! He moved closer to get a better look. It was John Little and the two fools who didn't know right from left – Locksley's rabble. Curses! He would have to bide his time. He waited there for what seemed like minutes but in fact it was only moments. They were leaving. Why were they there in the first place?

He waited until they were gone and then proceeded to the manor. He glamoured Marian's ladyservant into giving him an invitation to enter the manor. From there he went searching for her, but found nothing. He kicked at the bed in her chamber and cursed.

He spoke again to the servant, glamouring her for information.

"Where is the lady of the manor?" Gisborne demanded.

"I do not know." The homely, stout woman answered easily.

"Have you seen her?" He asked pointedly.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I saw her an hour ago. She packed her portmanteau and left. She told me she needed to leave for a time, that there was some business she needed to attend to." The woman said.

"Business. Hmm." Gisborne muttered.

"Yes. I don't know where she went, but she is not here now."

"Yes. I see that, and you have been most helpful. Now… why don't you help a hungry man out?" He grinned as his fangs sprang from his gums. He leaned into her and took a bite from her neck and fed from her.

She did not protest as she was under his spell.

On Monday just before dawn, far off into the distance in the north – the county of York, in fact; the vampire Sanguinous, was meeting with his Sheriff, Primus Mortelum.

"Sanguinous!" The Sheriff of region one exclaimed. "You're back early. You must have news of Corpulus, I assume?" He asked pointedly.

"I have news, alright." Sanguinous sneered. He pushed his long dark hair from one of his brown eyes.

"And where is Lassiter?" Sheriff Mortelum inquired as he looked around him.

"He is dead, Sheriff Mortelum." Sanguinous replied bluntly.

The Sheriff of region one quirked an eyebrow over his piercing gray eyes. He was tall and broad, and even slightly taller than Sanguinous. The vampire maidens considered the Sheriff menacing as well as handsome. He had a chiseled face and a sculpted physique. His head was shaved bald and a black beard and mustache framed his lips. He was dressed casually in a white tunic, black suede leather breeches and shiny black boots.

"Dead. That is all you have to say!" The Sheriff snapped.

"Yes, Sheriff. He met the true death with a Saracen sword!" Sanguinous spat.

"You try my patience!" The Sheriff seethed as he reached in front of him and grabbed Sanguinous by his neck and lifted him from the floor, easily with one hand. "I sent you to meet with Ben to inquire after Corpulus, and you return with no answers for me – and tell me this!" He barked.

"It is true, Sheriff. Before he died, Lassiter implored me to come and bade you warning. We believe these two might have killed Corpulus." Sanguinous explained.

Mortelum relaxed his grasp and his subject landed back on his feet. The Sheriff of region one growled then turned away and began to pace. He rubbed his whiskers on his chin thoughtfully.

"We need to go back." He finally spoke when he whirled around to face Sanguinous.

"We?" Sanguinous asked.

"Yes. We! This cannot be tolerated. We have lost two vampires and there's not enough of us in this kingdom to risk more death!" Sheriff Mortelum exclaimed.

He moved toward an ornate table in the audience chamber and picked up a golden decanter and began to pour blood into a golden goblet placed beside it.

Sanguinous licked his lips surrepticiouly, for it had been hours since he fed – on a mere buck he killed on the route to Mortelum's castle.

"I agree, Sheriff. It is a grave matter. Will you speak to Sheriff Draconis about it then?" Sanguinous asked.

"Oh, yes. And we'll do more than that!" Mortelum seethed. He put the goblet to his lips and began to drink. "We will begin by discussing the matter with Draconis, but I will make it clear that I'm there to hunt down the filthy blood bag humans who killed Corpulus and Lassiter!" He spat. He took another sip and licked his lips, then looked to Sanguinous. "Tell me of these humans you encountered. I want to know everything." He snarled.

"There were two of them, Sheriff. One appeared to be a common woodsman. He was skilled with his bow and shot a silver arrowhead into Lassiter's chest. It must have missed his heart."

"Indeed. He would have healed." Mortelum said. "You said there were two of them. What happened next?" He pressed.

"Yes. The other one was a Moor. It was he who administered the true death to Lassiter, Sheriff. He severed his head with a Saracen sword – a scimitar which I am sure was also made of silver." Sanguinous sighed.

"Interesting the woodsman was traveling with a Moor?" Mortelum remarked.

"Yes. Isn't it?" Sanguinous agreed.

"Curses!" Mortelum spat. "Someone in that cursed county is feeding information about us to the sodding breathers! How else would they know of silver – and that if used right it will serve to kill us?" Mortelum exclaimed as he threw the goblet against the wall. The blood sprayed onto it and dripped down toward the floor. The Sheriff walked to the window and gazed out of it.

Sanguinous sighed. "I agree, Sheriff. When do you wish to depart?" He asked.

"It shall be dawn soon." Mortelum said as he turned back from the window to face Sanguinous. "We go to ground and then at sundown we leave for Nottingham." He looked up and grinned deviously. "I'm going to enjoy draining these two, I think."


	14. Chapter 13

Gisborne arrived back to the manor in the hours just before dawn on Monday September 10th. Eric stood when Gisborne entered into the sitting room.

"Mission completed, I hope?" Eric queried with his eyebrow raised.

"She wasn't there. She left her manor, saying she had some business to attend to!" Gisborne huffed as he accepted a goblet of rat blood from his maker.

"That is unfortunate, Gisborne." Eric said as he put a firm hand on Guy's left shoulder. "Because if you don't find her and glamour her then you are a doomed vampire." A beat. "And won't Lady Gisla be most chagrined to know that she had herself turned for nothing?"

"You will kill me – is that what you're saying?"

"Not I, friend, but Draconis will. Maybe not now, or next week, I cannot predict when, but when he finds out that you showed yourself to a human, it will be death to both you and Lady Marian." Eric warned.

"I will keep looking." Gisborne said firmly.

"Good" Eric remarked while he sipped on his goblet of blood. He went and seated himself on a chair. "Did she taste of your blood?" He suddenly asked.

"No. Why would she?" Gisborne replied, rather startled.

"Because if she had you might be able to find her. You would sense her fear and be able to locate her on that alone. Also, she would be somewhat inclined to seek you." Eric hinted.

"Why would she wish to look for me?" Guy asked.

"Because when a human has tasted vampire blood they invariably find themselves drawn to the vampire who offered it to them. Often their dreams and thoughts involve lust for that vampire." Northman explained.

"You jest!" Guy chortled.

"No, I do not. That is why I am careful whom I give my blood to."

"And I gave mine to my loathed cousin!" Gisborne snarled.

"You had no choice. You were ordered to by Sheriff Draconis. I wouldn't worry about it, though. I think your cousin would be immune to those tendencies given his hate for you." Eric stated.

"Let us hope." Gisborne sighed.

"Anyway, it is time to go to ground. Think on what I said, and tonight you must find her before she runs her mouth off to someone about us!"

"Indeed. I will find her, Eric. You have my word on that." Gisborne said with a satisfied grin.

Attraction? Lust filled thoughts and dreams? This would be a far sweeter victory than killing his cousin, for Gisborne knew that deep down inside the Sheriff of Nottingham's black heart, that there was a faint glow for Lady Marian. He knew that if the Sheriff were given the chance to choose between Lictina and Lady Marian, that Marian would win. Marian was always the lady the Sheriff wanted most, because she was the most difficult of any maiden to gain attention from. She was noble, strong willed and also quite ravishing, but she chose to consort with the Sherwood Bandit; and wouldn't it ire the Sheriff even more to find that her heart desired the Sheriff's vampire cousin even more than Robin Hood?

_I must find her. I will heal her wounds with my blood, give her a taste, glamour her – whatever it takes! _Gisborne thought. He was discovering that much of being a vampire involved playing wicked games, and this game involving glamouring and offering his blood would serve him very nicely.

The men arrived back to the camp unexpectedly at dawn that day to report on Lady Marian. Little John led the three of them. They were greeted by Robin and everyone at camp – all except for Friar Tuck, who lay sleeping in his bunk in a drunken stupor.

"Well, I'm surely glad I didn't miss anything since I'm more of a warrior than a bleeding child minder! Where is the drunken fool, anyway?" Little John huffed, referring to Friar Tuck.

"He's dead to the world in his bunk – where else?" Will quipped.

"Useless fool! That's the last time I cover for him!" Little John remarked angrily as he planted his quarterstaff firmly on the ground.

"What news of Marian, John?" Robin interrupted. "Did she finally take my advice and go to stay with her mother in London?" He asked.

"She took someone's advice!" Much piped in.

"She wasn't there, Robin." Bull added.

Robin looked at them quizically.

"We were told she packed a bag and left, saying she had some kind of business to attend to." Little John said.

"She must have went to London then. I can't imagine where else she would go?" Robin pondered.

"So, now what?" Little John asked pointedly.

"Business as usual today, lads. I sent Eustace to take a message to the Sheriff explaining I wish to meet with him." Robin said as he turned to walk back toward camp.

"You really were serious." Will said, shaking his head.

"And when do we depart for this meeting?" Azeem asked.

"Yes." Little John agreed. "I am ready!"

"Not we. I. I am going alone." Robin said as he turned around to face them.

"You will get yourself killed!" Little John exclaimed.

"Fool! How can you be so arrogant to think he will not kill you? The village needs you more than ever!" Will spat.

"It must be done. I shall be fine, men." Robin said.

"Christian, I do not think this is wise." Azeem began.

"This must be done! You all must trust in me." Robin said firmly.

They nodded even though they disagreed with him, but when Robin made up his mind, they knew that no one could change it.

The Sheriff of Nottingham sat on a chair in his den in the private chambers sipping from a mug of hot ale to warm him this chill autumn morning. He smiled. He was satisfied. There would be no further intrusions of vampires in his castle, any more than necessary. If only Gisborne and his loathed maker could be dealt with so very easily.

A knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. He went to it and opened it. He looked down and frowned. His page stood there before him.

"Yes?" The Sheriff asked curtly.

"Everything has been cleaned in that guest chamber, milord. What are we to do with that big, gooey pile of blood, though?" The young blond haired lad inquired.

"What do I care? Burn it!" The Sheriff huffed.

"Yes, master." The page replied. He looked downcast and muttered to himself "Who died in there, anyway?" He started to giggle but managed to suppress it.

"What's that, boy? I didn't quite hear that." The Sheriff asked abruptly. "What were you just muttering about?"

"Uhm… nothing, milord." The boy replied as he shifted nervously and looked to the floor.

"You will tell me!" The Sheriff said sternly. "At once!"

The boy sighed. "I said: Who died in there, anyway?" He replied quietly.

"Well, that is none of your concern, is it?" The Sheriff hissed as he grabbed the lad by his collar and lifted him off the floor. "Now, what did I implore you to do when I first brought you here after paying your paltry father for you?"

"Not to question you and to keep me mouth shut." The boy said.

"Yes. And you had better do so!" The Sheriff growled as he set him back down. "Now, are you sure that not a trace of blood can be seen in that chamber?" He asked pointedly.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, go make yourself useful, and if I find out you uttered a word about this, I'll personally stretch your scrawny little neck on the gallows myself!" The Sheriff barked. "Are we clear on that, boy?"

"Yes, sir." The boy nodded.

"Be gone, you little runt!" The Sheriff spat as he closed the door.

He went over to the fireplace and took his mug of ale from the mantle. He sipped on it as he stared into the fire and thought about his earlier actions.

He made a decision when Lictina told him another vampire was staying just down the hall from his private chambers – and right next to Marian's. He could not have it. He wouldn't, but he put on a very good act for Lictina. She did not need to know his plans to wage a war on the vampires, that he was making weapons to be used against them. One vampire under his roof was all he could take, and sometimes he wondered if that was too much. He took a stand for Lady Marian, however. He would not allow the faint possibility of harm to her, so he was left with no choice.

He was livid when Lictina introduced him to the vampire, Barbata, when he went into the guest chamber to meet her. He knew exactly whom the rotten little bloodsucker was – the vampire wench who nearly killed him! He would not have this, but he never let them know it. The master of deceit went to work immediately. He continued to stare into the flames and sip of his ale as he recalled everything that transpired…

"_It is you." The Sheriff said as he looked upon the vampire maiden._

"_Aye, milord." Barbata said then looked downcast. "I was careless. I ask your forgiveness." The tall, blond vampire maiden said simply._

"_All is forgiven, milady." The Sheriff said cheerfully, feigning a smile. How he loathed her!_

"_I am grateful, milord." Barbata nodded._

_He could tell she was lying through her fanged teeth. He could smell deceit a mile away._

_He looked to Lady Lictina then, for he needed her help to put the plan in motion. He needed her to leave._

"_She looks rather weakened, my lady, Lictina. What can you do to help her?" The Sheriff asked innocently._

"_She needs blood - "_

"_Marvelous!" The Sheriff said as he clapped his hands together. "There are plenty of deer on my grounds. Here's an idea – why don't you hunt and bring our guest back a snack? I shall introduce your friend, Barbata, to the sentry who will be guarding her door." The Sheriff smiled._

"_Well, I…" Lictina stammered as she looked to Barbata._

"_Go. I will be fine." Barbata said._

"_Alright, milord, if you insist." Lictina agreed._

"_Yes, I insist." The Sheriff said. He turned to her and leaned down into her ear and whispered "Besides, you're more enthusiastic in my bed after you have fed." He winked._

"_Right." She smiled. "I shall return later." She said to them both, and then she left in a blur._

_He looked to Barbata and explained he would return with the sentry who would be assigned to guard her. She nodded her agreement and then he left. He walked swiftly down the corridor, then down the staircase. He walked a little further then waited by the hallway that led to the dungeon. He knew that Nichol would be passing by on his way from the dungeon any moment now._

_Soon his Captain of the Black Knights and newly appointed Lieutenant appeared. He was startled to see the Sheriff standing there waiting for him._

"_I need a word with you." The Sheriff said in hushed tones._

"_Yes? What is it?" Nichol asked._

"_For some time there has been something pressing on my mind that I've needed to tell you about, Nic, but I couldn't find the words – until now." Nottingham began._

"_I do not follow, milord." Nichol said, bewildered._

"_I need you to see something. You must come with me, but first we must get some silver blades to bring with us. Oh, and bring that club with the pointed end too – the one I had specially made for me." The Sheriff said hurriedly._

"_What's this about, George?" Nichol asked as they walked a little way._

"_You shall see. Go and obtain the weapons I mentioned and meet me in the corridor outside of my private chambers. You have ten minutes."_

"_Very well." Nichol nodded._

The Sheriff smiled wickedly and began to chuckle as he sipped on his warmed ale and recalled how he managed to kill the vampire.

_Soon, his Captain arrived outside of the door to his private chambers._

"_You have them?" Nottingham asked pointedly._

"_Yes, milord." Nichol handed the Sheriff a dagger made with a silver blade and the specially made club he had asked for._

_Nottingham hid the weapons beneath his surcoat and instructed Nichol to do the same._

"_Come, friend. It is time to kill her – the cursed little bitch!" The Sheriff snarled._

"_Her? What? A lady?" Nichol exclaimed._

"_Not a lady, Nic. A creature of the night such as you have never seen. She is no ordinary lady." The Sheriff warned. He took in Nichol's bewildered expression and added "It is because of her kind that I've been making silver weapons. Now come. You must behold with your own eyes."_

_Nichol nodded, still puzzled. He followed the Sheriff down the hall. Before he opened the door, the Sheriff spoke again._

"_I shall be introducing you as her sentry, Nic. Work with me. This creature is cunning. We must catch her unawares or she will devour us both. Understand?" The Sheriff asked with his eyebrow quirked._

"_Yes, milord." Nichol nodded, but he was sure he did not understand. He was beginning to wonder if the Sheriff had gone mad?_

_The Sheriff opened the door and strolled through the threshold. Nichol followed closely behind._

"_Milord. You've returned." The vampire maiden said. She looked up at them. Blood was starting to drip from her nose, eyes, and her ears._

_Nichol was startled. He couldn't take his green eyes off of her._

"_Forgive me." She said. "I am bleeding. I am still weakened, you see."_

"_You shall be right as rain soon, Missy. Do not fret." The Sheriff said cheerfully as he walked closer toward her.  
_

_The men stopped when they there just a few feet away from her._

"_This is my senty, Nichol." The Sheriff said as he nodded to his Captain, keeping his gaze upon her dark brown eyes. "He shall be guarding your door."_

"_Milady." Nichol nodded to her._

_She smiled then looked back to the Sheriff. "Thank you, milord, but I don't think I'll be needing a guard. I can well look after myself, especially once she returns." Barbata explained. She turned to face the mirror on the wall behind her and dabbed at the blood on her face with a black handkerchief she pulled from her gown pocket. How she cursed the bleeds!_

"_When who returns?" The Sheriff asked innocently._

_Barbata's eyes widened. She looked at his face reflecting in the mirror as he stood behind her. "Why, Lictina, of course." She said._

"_Who? I am afraid I do not know whom you speak of." The Sheriff toyed with her._

"_What? You know damned well who she is!" Barbata exclaimed with a growl as she whirled around to face the men, and her fangs sprouted forth, gleaming by the light of the torches ensconced on the walls of the chamber._

"_What in God's nightgown?" Nichol exclaimed with his eyes wide with awe. She sounded like an angry animal, and what were those fangs?_

"_Get her, Nic!" The Sheriff urged his Captain as she lunged for them._

_Nichol quickly retrieved the silver dagger from beneath his cloak and swung at her, but missed. The vampire jumped and soared into the air. She landed up on a crossbeam above them. Nichol was stunned. She began to laugh then descended upon them. This time Nichol managed to pierce her side with his dagger. She let out a loud groan, like that of a wounded animal, doubled over then fell to the floor. She was already weakened from the bleeds and now she was unable to find her strength as the silver weakened her further._

_She lay supine on the floor holding her side. She looked up at the Sheriff and snarled. "If I had the strength I'd rip your head from your body and drink your blood dry!" The vampire maiden hissed as she licked at her fangs, taunting him. "You are dead! When Draconis finds out you have Lictina – "_

"_I surely do not know whom it is you speak of." The Sheriff snarled as he produced the club with the pointed end from under his cloak and proceeded to drive it forcefully into her heart. She materialized into a large gelatinous pool of blood._

"_What in the devil was __**that**__?" Nic asked urgently._

_Nottingham retrieved his club and wiped some blood from it using his gloved finger. He rubbed the blood onto the scar on his left cheek, which was caused by Locksley some months back, and turned around to face his Captain._

"_That, my friend, was a vampire. We just killed a vampire." The Sheriff grinned._

"_Vampire? What?" Nichol exclaimed incredulously as he noted the scar on the Sheriff's cheek begin to vanish. "I don't understand? Your scar? It is gone! What?"_

"_Come, Nic. Come to my den. Let me pour you a libation of brandy. I have much to tell you and then you shall see why we are fighting these despicable it creatures!"_

And so he told his Captain and Lieutenant everything he could about vampires – leaving out the parts where he was working for a vampire Sheriff, and sheltering Lictina, of course. Nichol would never understand it, but it was all becoming part of the Sheriff's plan to rid the county of these creatures of the night.

It didn't take much convincing, especially since Nichol had witnessed some of what a vampire is capable of. The Sheriff felt better that he didn't have to keep this matter secret any longer from him, for he trusted Nichol more than any of his men.

He thought of Marian then. _I will not fail her. She came to me seeking refuge and I will not fail her!_

Another knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" The Sheriff said as he opened it. This time the Scribe stood before him with a scroll in his hand. He passed it to his master.

"A message for you, sire." The Scribe announced.

"From whom?" The Sheriff inquired.

"I do not know. It was left anonymously on some documents on your desk in the Council Quarters, addressed to you, milord." The Scribe replied with a shrug.

"Interesting." The Sheriff mused as he took it from him. "It's as if they knew we'd find it there."

"Yes, milord."

The Sheriff closed the door and leaned against it as he pried open the seal, unfurled the document and began to read:

"_Nottingham;_

_I think it's time we meet to discuss matters of the county. You know what I refer to, surely._

_Meet me in the Cathedral at high noon. Come alone. Come unarmed. I shall do the same._

_I trust you shall take my word as a nobleman._

_- Robin of Locksley."_

The Sheriff sighed and shook his head. As if he didn't have enough to deal with! Nobleman! Bah! As far as the Sheriff was concerned, Hood lost his noble title after he bested Gisborne's men, stole Nottingham's horse after cutting his face, and then stole a fortune from the Sheriff's treasury!

The skies above were cloudy and rain was just beginning to fall as Locksley made his way inside the city walls on his way to the Cathedral. The weather did nothing to deter the crowds. Merchants were selling their wares along the streets and many villagers were gathered there. He moved through them with the hood of his brown woolen cloak pulled up to shield his face. He pulled the edges of the cloak closer as the wind gusted and the rain picked up. Soon he was at the Cathedral doors. He opened the ornate oak door and entered in. He strolled along the marbled floors of the reception hall then into the Cathedral itself. He walked the length of the aisle and then found a place to conceal himself behind a large statue of the Crucifix at the altar.

Soon he heard the unmistakable sound of boots clicking slowly along the marble floor.

"Locksley! Where are you? Show yourself to me!" The Sheriff commanded in his roaring baritone voice.

Locksley slowed moved out from the shadows behind the Crucifix. He lowered his hood and stood before his enemy.

"Are you unarmed?" Locksley called to him.

The Sheriff threw back his black velvet surcoat to show him he did not carry his sword. Of course, Locksley didn't need to know about the dagger tucked inside of his boot. The corners of the Sheriff's moustache curled up into a grin. "And you?" The Sheriff called. "You left your cursed bow back at camp, I trust?"

"I am unarmed." Robin said firmly as he threw off his woolen cloak. It fell to the floor behind him and revealed he did not have his bow nor his sack of arrows with him.

"What do you want?" Nottingham demanded evenly as he walked slowly toward his nemesis.

"We have ourselves a problem, Nottingham. I know you know all about it. I saw you at that cave just over a sennight ago." Robin said.

"Yes. Rather unfortunate. Despicable it creatures of the night, but do not worry. It is not your concern, Locksley." The Sheriff sneered as he moved in until he was only inches from the archer. "You are still on my Wanted list." He grinned wickedly as he patted Robin's face in a patronizing fashion.

Locksley shook his head and moved away. He paced a bit then turned around to face the Sheriff with his arms folded. "Hear me, Nottingham. You need all the help you can get. These creatures threaten the shire – maybe even the country!" Robin implored him.

"I know that, you odious little oaf! Is this what you wanted to discuss? You think I can just forgive your misdeeds and pardon your crimes because you wish to fight with me in a war against vampires?" Nottingham demanded.

"You know if you defeat them that the King will reward you, surely?" Locksley hinted with his eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"Ah, true, but the King is absent, and his brother, Prince John, wants your head as much as I do!" The Sheriff hissed.

"Alright, let me put it to you this way – Lady Marian is in danger." Robin said bluntly.

That got the Sheriff's attention. His eyebrow shot north as he regarded him, squinting his eyes curiously.

"She is gone, Nottingham. No one knows where she is. That puts her in danger of these vampires. Now I know you've had your eye on her for some time. She is in danger now, unless… you know where she is?" Robin prodded.

"How in the devil shall I know? She is **your** plaything, Locksley. Zeus knows I have enough maidens to occupy my time with." A beat. "And they are **very** giving, unlike her, if you know what I mean." He remarked with an evil grin.

"You're hiding something." Locksley suggested with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Bah! The only thing I am hiding is my fury – over wasting my time here with you!" Nottingham huffed as he whirled around. His black velvet cloak billowed behind him as he began to walk away toward the door.

"Let me and my men defend the forest." Locksley called to him.

The Sheriff turned around to face him. "Fine. You stay and man your precious forest, but stay out of my way; because next time I look upon you, Locksley – there will be no talking. Got it?" The Sheriff said coldly.

"Agreed." Robin nodded. "Fool!" He muttered, as the Sheriff continued on and walked through the door.

He didn't know if were possible that vampires could still dream. He wasn't certain, but when Guy became conscious, still laying supine in the darkness of the coffin, he awakened fatigued. He felt like he had spent the entire time thinking of Lady Marian, or dreaming of her if that were possible.

He was still craving her blood. It was intoxicating to him. He'd never smelled nor tasted anything like it. Like her. He was bewildered by it. The lady got under his skin in life. She was always impertinent and too quick with her tongue. He never liked her. Even her beauty could not sway him. He could never understand his cousin's fascination with her, but now Gisborne's thoughts were completely preoccupied by her. Her almond shaped, brown eyes looking at him in fear. Her silky skin. Her shiny auburn curls, and the taste of her blood. _Wait until you taste a virgin's blood. _Eric had told him soon after he was turned. Now he understood it.

The lid to his coffin opened. Lady Gisla stood looking down at him. Gisborne arose and stepped out of it.

"Good even, my love. It is just past dusk. The night is young, so we have plenty of time for you to take me to your manor in Nettlestone, Guy." Gisla said with a smile. She handed him a goblet of blood and continued. "Take me there. I am bored without you." She implored him.

He took it gratefully then went to the chair where his cloak was draped upon. His boots stood on the floor beside it. He stepped into his boots then donned his cloak, turning back to face her. She looked at him, bewildered.

"Not tonight, my dear. There is something I need to take care of first." Gisborne said.

"Guy?" She looked at him questioningly.

"It is a vampire matter that I promised Eric I would take care of." He explained.

"A vampire matter. That is all you have to say?" Gisla demanded.

"Yes, and it must be done. I will be back as soon as I can, my dear, but you must let me do this." He said firmly.

She sighed as she watched him leave.

Northman greeted him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a word of warning before you look for her." Eric began.

"Yes, Eric, what is it?" Gisborne asked.

"Forget everything I said about giving her your blood. You can make a human yours by doing that. A vampire and a human are never a good mix." Eric warned.

"Yes, maker." Guy replied mindlessly.

Eric folded his arms and bore into Gisborne's steely blue eyes. "You're considering it, aren't you?"

"No." Guy replied as he looked past Eric.

"Look, in life it is bad enough trying to juggle more than one maiden at a time. Being a vampire is different, friend. The humans don't mix with vampires unless they are being served to vampires as food. Lictina is making a grave mistake with her human – it will never work." Eric sighed. "You're still new to this, Gisborne, and now you have Gisla. You must remember that not only is she your lover, she is also your progeny. You don't need to add more into your world."

"I see." Gisborne nodded, but he knew he couldn't agree to this. He was wrestling with his desires for both Gisla and Marian. He felt bewitched by Marian. He would play this wicked game of blood. If he glamoured her after tasting her – who would know, anyway?

"You go to her, Gisborne. Glamour her into believing you are dead to her. She never saw you. Are we clear on that?" Eric demanded as he narrowed his blue eyes.

"Yes, maker. Very clear." Gisborne replied with a courteous nod.

He didn't know where Lady Marian was, but as far as he was concerned he had all night to find her. He had to find her, if he had to glamour everyone in his path to get to her. Yes! That would work! He would start with his cousin. He had no doubt in his mind that the Sheriff would do anything in his power to protect her, especially now from vampires.

He took at bite of his wrist and offered his blood to his horse, then he rode like a flash into the night toward Nottingham Castle.

The Sheriff was in the den of his private chambers. He was sipping brandy and looking upon his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. He touched his left cheek where the scar had been with his fingertips. He was glad the vampire maiden's blood had healed it – at least she was good for something!

He was preparing to see Lady Marian. Lictina had left him to hunt and to look for Barbata. When she had awakened just after dusk, she stepped out of the trunk at the foot of the Sheriff's bed and began to tell him that when she returned from hunting before dawn earlier that Barbata was missing from her room. The Sheriff did his best to explain to her that perhaps Barbata was feeling restored and went out to hunt for herself. Finally, Lictina relented and went on her way, telling the Sheriff she'd be out late and would probably make it back just at dawn. He kissed her warmly and told her they would have the following night together.

He was glad to be alone. He was more concerned for Lady Marian and wished to see her. He heard that she didn't eat much of the food that was brought to her.

He left his chambers and went down the hall to her quarters. He knocked before opening the door and entering. Marian was seated in a chair engaged in a sewing endeavor. She wore a navy blue gown and her hair was loosely pulled back. She looked ravishing to him.

"My lady Marian." The Sheriff said as he walked toward her.

"Milord." Marian nodded as she stood before him.

"Please, be seated, my dear." The Sheriff smiled. "My servants tell me that you seemed to have lost your appetite?" He began.

"Forgive me, milord. I am grateful for your hospitality, but… " Her voice trailed off.

"What is it, Marian?" He asked.

"I am so very tired, milord. I know not what's the matter – except the bad dreams disturbing my slumber." She sighed.

"It is more than bad dreams, my lady." The Sheriff said as he walked closer still. "How much blood did he drink of you?" He asked pointedly.

Her hand went to the left side of her neck, instinctively touching her bite wounds. "I do not know?" She replied, shaking her head.

"How long was his mouth on your throat?" He tried again.

"A few moments perhaps. I am not certain." Marian said.

"And that is long enough." The Sheriff sighed.

"When do you think these wounds will go away, milord?" She asked, pointing to her neck. "They are vile!" She sighed as she picked her sewing back up and cast a few stitches while the Sheriff took a seat across from her.

"In time, my dear." Nottingham replied soothingly.

She looked up at him just then. She noticed something different about him suddenly.

"The scar on your cheek, milord – it is gone."

"Yes, milady." He said simply.

She pricked her finger just then with the sewing needle. A drop of blood began to form.

"Oh, curses!" Marian exclaimed.

The Sheriff left his seat and went to her quickly. He took her hand in his and brought her finger to his lips to kiss it. Marian took a breath and looked upon him. A smile began to form on her lips. She wasn't sure why, but she was warmed by that gesture.

"Milord?" She began.

"Yes, my lady?" He replied as he looked up her. Then he stood before her.

She sighed and shook her head briefly then gazed up at him. "I'm surprised I'm saying this but, I am glad you're here."

"I will do my very best to make you feel safe and at home while you stay here, my lady."

Marian put her sewing aside and stood before him. Her lower lip quivered and her deep brown eyes misted over.

"I am frightened, milord Sheriff." She whispered. The lady began to tremble.

The Sheriff went to her and embraced her. She leaned into him easily and placed her hands upon his chest. The blood from her finger transferred onto his black tunic.

"Do not be frightened, my lady." The Sheriff said quietly.

"Will you stay with me, milord?" Marian asked as she extricated herself from his embrace and looked up at him. "I mean – just stay in my room with me until I fall asleep tonight, milord. I don't mean – "

"I know what you meant, my lady." He whispered as he smoothed her hair. "I will stay with you, but tell you what – you are looking rather pale, my dear. I am going to fetch a flask of my specially made brandy and bring it for us. I do believe you would like it. I think you could use a sip to warm you and put some colour in those cheeks of yours." The Sheriff smiled.

"I'm not usually one for spirits, but I should like that, milord. Thank you." She smiled back at him.

"I will return shortly, my lady." He promised.

No sooner was he back inside his den grabbing the flask of brandy from the mantle above the fireplace when he felt a presence in the room. He instinctively reached for his sword and whirled around.

"Dear Zeus! You again! What now?" The Sheriff asked, exasperated.

"Where is she?" Gisborne demanded in a husky whisper.

"She is out hunting for blood – where you should be, or have you come for mine?" The Sheriff asked evenly.

"No. Not Lictina. Where is Lady Marian?"

"How in the devil should I know?" The Sheriff spat.

Gisborne lunged for him and grabbed his tunic pulling the Sheriff close toward him.

"You must know!" Gisborne snapped. And then he smelled it. He wrinkled his nose and sniffed again. He could smell Marian's blood.

The Sheriff looked at him curiously.

"You lie. I can smell her!" Gisborne sneered.

"You sick, twisted, hellhound you! What kind of animal are – "

"Cousin." Guy whispered slowly as he stared deeply into the amber hazel eyes of Nottingham, beginning to glamour him.

"Yes?" The Sheriff replied in a whisper.

"Tell me where you're keeping Lady Marian." Gisborne commanded with the power of his voice and his stare.

"She is in the guest quarters down the hall to the left. She is expecting me." The Sheriff said in a relaxed monotone.

"Oh, I'm sure she is." Gisborne grinned. "Now, listen to me cousin. You are to remain here for a short time before you go to see her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I understand." The Sheriff nodded.

"Good. And you shall forget you saw me tonight." Gisborne added.

"Yes." He whispered.

With that, Gisborne was gone. He headed out of the window and flew until he found the window to Lady Marian's chambers. Then he hovered outside of her window looking in on her.

The lady had changed into her white nightdress and put her green velvet cloak trimmed in white fur over top of it to keep her warm. She was looking in the mirror on the wall to the left of the window, smoothing her hair, when suddenly something caught her peripheral vision. She looked to the right toward the window and was stunned to see Guy of Gisborne hovering there. He was floating outside in the starry night and looking straight at her!

"Oh!" Lady Marian gasped as her palm flew to her gaping mouth.

The vampire went through her window and landed softly on the ground before her.

"My lady Marian." He said with a grin as he lowered the hood on his black cloak.

"What do you want? Leave me – "

Gisborne grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She tried to struggle free but he took her chin with his free hand and tilted it up, forcing her to look at him.

"Get away from – "

"Marian." Gisborne whispered as he looked into her eyes.

She was transfixed by the weight of his stare. She submitted to him. She was under his spell.

"Yes?"

"You shall never fear me again, got it?" He commanded her.

"Yes." She answered still gazing into his steely blue eyes.

"I am going to drink of your blood, and then I shall heal your wounds. You will not remember it." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She whispered.

"From this moment on you will not fear me. You will not fear the darkness, but embrace it. You shall come to me willingly when next I come for you." He instructed as he looked back into her eyes.

"Yes, I will."

He pulled her closer to him and buried his face into her hair. It smelled of wildflowers. The scent mixed with the smell of her flesh and blood and he was completely enraptured by her. "Oh, you could easily be mine. You **shall **be mine. You drive me to madness, my lady." He whispered huskily. He took her hand and placed it over his manhood bulging beneath his black leather breeches. "You feel that, my lady?" He whispered gruffly.

"Yes.' She whispered.

"That is my desire for you. You want it, don't you?" He whispered gruffly.

"Yes. I do." She nodded.

"And you shall have it, my fine lady, but not quite yet!" He laughed.

Then his fangs sprang forth and he leaned into her neck and bit into her tender flesh. "You taste amazing, my lady Marian." Gisborne whispered as he began to drink of her tantalizing, sweet blood. He was starting to understand what bloodlust was all about. This was it. It was her!

She pushed her hair out of the way and leaned against his mouth on her throat, for she was not herself.

"Taste my blood, Sir Guy. It is yours." Marian whispered breathlessly as more of her life force left her body and filled him.

"You are mine. No vampire shall ever taste you. No ordinary man will match my power over you. It is time for you to submit to darkness, milady." He whispered between sips of her blood.

"Yes." Marian moaned.

He finished feeding from her, licking his lips in sweet satisfaction. Then he bit into the inside of his wrist and rubbed some of his blood on her neck. The bite marks vanished. He offered her his wrist.

"Drink, my lady. Taste of the vampire blood that shall heal you and make you whole." He goaded her.

Lady Marian began to drink, for she was still under his spell.

"Yes. Yes, milady!" Gisborne moaned with excitement. "Drink. Drink!"

She sucked on his wrist and continued to drink from him, until just about the time he started to feel weak. He took his wrist from her and looked deeply into her eyes as he held her face in his hands.

"You will never fear me again – yes?" He asked of her.

"Yes. I will never fear you." She answered.

"You shall not remember I was here." Gisborne whispered.

"Yes."

"I will come for you again, milady." Gisborne said. "Now, kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it." He demanded as he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers. She returned his passionate kiss openly.

"You are mine! You shall never forget that." He reminded her before he exited out of the window as quickly and mysteriously as he came to her.

She awakened from her trance. She smiled. She was feeling so much better suddenly, but she did not know why?

The Sheriff returned holding a flask in his hand. She looked at him, all dressed in black. His black tunic opened revealing his smooth chest. She licked her lips. He noticed it and looked upon her curiously.

"Come, my lord. Pour me a sip of that brandy you were telling me about. Did you bring any food, perchance? I am starving!" She laughed, while the Sheriff quirked his eyebrow suspiciously.

What on earth had happened to her in the few moments while he went to fetch the flask of brandy? She was lethargic and complaining of having no appetite before?

"You seem better now, my lady." The Sheriff said as he went to a table and poured the brandy into two goblets. He turned around to offer her one. She was waiting right there behind him. He was startled.

"I am well, milord. And now you are here. And I shall never fear the darkness ever again!" She said evasively as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, leaving the Sheriff completely baffled by her.


End file.
